My sweet promised
by Lilika Yanagisawa
Summary: ss, capitulo 19 UP! el festival de la preparatoria... el enemigo esta más cerca de los que creen?
1. Aviso!

_Oyaho!  
ya he empezado a retirar los cap, no los he querido quitar a todos para no borrar los review asi que solo quite los primeros los demas los ire remplasando_

sayonara!  
Lilika 


	2. Aquella noche

Chapter 5: AQUELLA NOCHE.......  
  
  
  
ESE MISMO DÍA 8:00 P.M   
SOLO FALTABA UNA HORA PARA LA FIESTA Y SAKURA SALIA DE LA DUCHA MIENTRA TOMOYO SE ESTABA CAMBIANDO YA HABÍAN DECIDIDO CAMBIARSE EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN Y ERA LA DE SAKURA  
-SAKURA QUE ME QUISISTE DECIR HOY CUANDO VOVISTE DE PROBARTE EL VESTIDO? -t  
-EH...A NADA TOMOYO TE DIJE QUE NO IMPORTABA -s  
-SI IMPORTA DIMELO VAMOS -t  
-ESTA BIEN... LO QUE TE IBA A DECIR ERA QUE EL VESTIDO ESTA MUY BONITO PERO ES ALGO PROVOCATIVO NO CREES? -s  
-NO TANTO SAKURA ADEMÁS SE TE VERA PRESIOSO -SONRIO TOMOYO  
-PUES A MI ME DARA MUCHA PENA USARLO -s  
-AY SAKURA SIEMPRE SERAS MUY VERGONZOSA EN ESO JAMAS VAS A CAMBIAR -t- VAMOS VISTETE YA QUE SE NO HARA TARDE  
-SI YA LO SE -DICE SAKURA EMPESANDO A VESTIRSE  
MOMENTOS MAS TARDE AMBAS SE DIRIGIAN A EL SALÓN ERAN LAS 8:30 P.M ASÍ QUE TODAVIA NO HABÍA LLEGADO NADIE. LA HABITACIÓN EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN ELLAS ESTABA ALGO LEJOS DE LA SALA DONDE LA FAMILIA LI Y LA MAMA DE TOMOYO LOS ESPERABAN PERO ESE CAMINO LO CONOCIAN BIEN YA QUE LO HABIÁN HECHO MUCHAS VECES, TODOS LOS SIRVIENTES QUE LAS VEÍAN PASAR SE LES QUEDABAN OBSERVANDO PORQUE SIN DUDA LA ROPA CONFECCIONADA POR TOMOYO ERA MUY BONITA, TOMOYO VESTIA UN CONJUNTO DE UNA REMERA DE VESTIR DE BRETELES FINOS Y ESPALDA TODA DE TIRAS FINAS Y UNA FALDA QUE LE QUEDABA POR DEBAJO DE LA RODILLA CON UN TAJO EN LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA ADEMÁS DE UNAS SANDALIAS ALTAS TODO EN UN COLOR AZUL OSCURO Y EL CABELLO LO TENIA SENCILLAMENTE RECOJIDO COMO DE COSTUMBRE, MIENTRAS QUE SAKURA LLEVABA UN VESTIDO DE UN COLOR VERDE, LARGO HASTA LOS TOBILLOS CON TAJO DESDE ARRIBA DE LAS RODILLAS HASTA QUE TERMINABA EL VESTIDO, ERA DE BRETELES FINOS Y SIN ESPALDA LLEVABA GUANTES HASTA ARRIBA DE LOS CODOS Y EL CABELLO LO LLEVABA LEVEMENTE RECOGIDO CON UNOS PRENDEDORES DE ESTRASS  
-AH, HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS -SUSPIRA- DISCULPEN EL RETRASO -s  
SYAORAN SE QUEDO EN UNA ESTATICA MIRADA HACIA ELLA Y TOMOYO CONTUVO LA RISA A DURAS PENAS AUNQUE EL ENSEGUIDA "DESPERTO" Y SE PUSO DE PIE   
-NO TE PREOCUPES SAKURA ESTA BIEN VAMOS? -sy  
-ADONDE? SI ACABO DE ENTRAR -s  
-PUES A LA ENTRADA TENEMOS QUE RECIBIR A LOS INVITADOS, DAIDOUJI, SU MADRE Y MI FLIA ESPERARAN EN EL SALÓN DE FIESTAS -DIJO sy TOMANDOLA DE LA CINTURA LLEVANDOSELA DEL LUGAR  
-A BUENO -DIJO LA CONFUNDIDA MUCHACHA   
SEGUNDOS DESPUES DE QUE AMBOS SALIERAN DE LA SALA TOMOYO LANSO LA CARCAJADA POR NO PODER AGUANTAR MÁS LA RISA  
-QUE TE PASA?-fu  
-SI PORQUE EMPESASTE A REIR DE REPENTE? -fa  
-ES...ES QUE YA NO DABA MÁS SI ME EMPEZABA A REIR EN FRENTE DE EL SE IBA A ENOJAR CONMIGO -t  
-QUIEN SE IBA A ENOJAR CONTIGO? -sh  
-PUES LI POR SUPUESTO, PORQUE CON LA EXPRESIÓN QUE PUSO CUANDO SAKURA Y ENTRAMOS FUE POR DEMÁS GRACIOSA Y DEMUESTRA LO POCO QUE HA CAMBIADO EN ESE ASPECTO, YA QUE CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS SIEMPRE SE QUEDABA EN ESA ESTATICA MIRADA PERO EN UN INSTANTE SACUDIA LA CABEZA Y NEGABA CUALQUIER QUE LE DIJERAN ERA MUY GRACIOSA SU EXPRESIÓN -t  
-DE VERAS? -fa  
-CLARO, ES QUE USTEDES NO SABES LAS COSAS QUE PASABAN CUANDO EL VIVIA EN JAPON SU PERSONALIDAD Y ACTITUD ERAN POR DEMAS CURIOSA Y CONFUSA EN CIERTOS ASPECTOS -DIJO t REPIRANDO HONDO Y ASÍ DEJANDO DE REIR  
LUEGO LOS INVITADOS EMPEZARON A LLEGAR Y SAKURA Y SYAORAN LOS RECIBIERON MUY CORDIALMENTE AUNQUE ELLA UN TANTO NERVIOSA PORQUE TODOS LO INVITADOS FIJABAN SU ATENCION EN ELLA YA QUE ERA EL MOTIVO DE LA FIESTA Y SYAORAN SOLO SONREIA DE VERLA SINO LA CONOCIERA TANTO NO SE DARÍA CUANTA DE LO NERVIOSA QUE ESTABA SU PROMETIDA YA QUE LO DISIMULABA MUY BIEN  
LA FIESTA COMENNZÓ MUY BIEN Y HABÍA MUCHISIMA GENTE, LA FAMILIA LI DE POR SI ERA MUY GRANDE Y ADEMÁS HABÍA AMIGOS Y CONOCIDOS DE ESTA MISMA, CENARON, LUEGO TOMOYO CANTO UNA MUY LINDA CANCIÓN Y TODOS BAILARON DESDE ESE MOMENTO YA LA NOCHE EMPESABA A AVANSAR PERO AUN HABÍA MUCHOS INVITADOS ERA PARA SER EXACTOS 12:50 P.M  
-AY...QUE CANSADA ESTOY -s  
-SI YO TAMBIEN PORQUE ESTUVE TODA LA TARDE CONFECCIONANDO ROPA -t  
-PUES YO UN POCO TAMBIÉN LO ESTOY -fa- PERO AUN FALTA RATO PARA QUE TERMINE LA FIESTA  
-QUE QUIERES DECIR? -s  
-LO QUE FANREN QUIERE DECIR ES QUE LA FIESTAS EN NUESTRA FAMILIA SIEMPRE DURAN MUCHO COMO HASTA LAS 4:00 A.M POR LO MENOS -fu  
-PUES LA FIESTA ESTA MUY LINDA NO DUDO QUE TARDE TANTO PORQUE TODOS LOS INVITADOS SE DIVIERTEN MUCHO -t  
-SI TAL VES PERO EN ESTA FIESTA EN ESPECIAL FUE MUCHO MÁS LINDA QUE OTRAS PORQUE NOS HICISTE EL FAVOR DE CANTAR QUE VOZ TAL LINDA TIENES -sh  
-GRACIAS -t  
-TIENES RAZÓN TOMOYO SIEMPRE HA TENIDO ESA VOZ TAN LINDA, Y HA GANADO MUCHOS PREMIOS EN CAMPEONATOS DE JAPÓN -s  
-GRACIAS SAKURA, ERES MUY AMABLE -t  
-DE NADA..... -s- ....AY...YO SOLO ESPERO PODER AGUNTAR EL CANSANCIO Y EL SUEÑO HASTA QUE TERMINE LA FIESTA  
-CANSADA YA CARIÑO? -sy  
-EH...AH SYAORAN DONDE ESTABAS? -s  
-ESO TE LO PODRIA PREGUNTAR A TI? -sy  
-PUES YO ESTOY AQUÍ CONVERSANDO CON TOMOYO Y TUS HERMANA Y ANTES TAMBIEN ESTUVE CON LA SEÑORA SONOMI -s  
-SI ESO LO SE TE VI CONVERSANDO CON ELLA PERO CUANDO TE FUI A BUSCAR YA NO ESTABAS -sy  
-Y PARA QUE ME BUSCABAS? -s  
-PUES EN PARTE PORQUE HACIA YA RATO QUE NO TE VEIA Y TAMBIÉN PORQUE HAY ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE CONOCERTE -sy   
-ALGUIEN MÁS? -PREGUNTA s  
-SI -SONRIE- VAMOS, YA DESCANSARAS CUANDO LA FIESTA TERMINE SI? ADEMÁS NO SE PARA QUE TE LEVANTASTE HOY TAN TEMPRANO ES NORMAL QUE ESTES CANSADA -sy  
-SI SUPONGO -s  
-CLARO VAMOS AHORA -LE DICE ESTENDIENDOLE LAS MANOS PARA TOMAR LAS SUYAS, SE FUERON DE LA MANO  
-BUENO -t- VOY A VER DONDE ESTA MI MAMÁ   
-SI HACE RATO QUE NO LA VEO -fe  
-LO MISMO DIGO -fu  
  
HORAS DESPUES 3:30 A.M   
SAKURA Y SYAORAN ESTABAN ABRASADOS MIRANDO EL CIELO DESDE EL BALCON DE LA SALA DONDE SE LLEVABA A CABO LA FIESTA, FIESTA EN LA QUE AUN QUEDABAN INVITADOS  
-SAKURA -sy  
-SI,QUE PASA? -s  
-ESTA MUY CANSADA VERDAD? -sy  
-PUES SI UN POCO PORQUE LO PREGUNTAS? -s  
-NADA EN ESPECIAL SOLO QUE LO NOTE HACE UN MOMENTO SOLO POR ESO -sy  
-AH BUENO... NO CREES QUE DEBERÍAMOS ENTRAR A LA SALA HACE TIEMPO YA QUE SALIMOS AL BALCON NO ESTA BIEN QUE DEJEMOS A LOS INVITADOS -s  
-NO TE PRECUPES YA SON LAS 3:30 DE LA MADRUGADA Y SOLO QUEDAN FAMILIARES MIOS NO SE MOLESTARAS NI NADA DE ESO QUEDEMONOS UNS RATO MÁS SI? -sy  
-BUENO COMO QUIERAS -s  
-HABLAS EN SERIO? -sy  
-SI PORQUE LO PREGUNTAS -DICE ELLA CON UN GESTO DE LO MÁS EXTRAÑO  
-SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE SOY YO EL QUE SIEMPRE TE DICE ASÍ -SONRIE   
-TIENES RAZÓN SERA QUE ME CONTAGIASTE ESA FRASE -SE RIE  
-TAL VES -RIE TAMBIÉN  
-DISCULPEN SI LOS INTERRUMPO -ye  
-EH...MADRE QUE SUSEDE, YA ENTRAREMOS SOLO SALIMOS UN MOMENTO A TOMAR AIRE -sy  
-LO SE NO ES POR ESO POR MI PUEDEN QUEDARSE TODO LO QUE QUIERAN, SOLO TE QUERÍA DECIR QUE CUANDO TERMINE LA FIESTA QUIERO HABLAR A SOLAS CONTIGO HIJO, VE A MI HABITACIÓN LUEGO -ye  
-SI MADRE COMO DIGA -sy  
-BUENO ESO ERA TODO NO LOS MOLESTO MÁS HASTA LUEGO -ye  
-HASTA LUEGO -s  
-QUE QUERRA -MURMURO sy  
-NO TE PREOCUPES -SONRIÓ s  
-SI LO SE, SOLO PENSABA EN VOZ ALTA NO TE PREOCUPES -sy  
TAL Y COMO LAS HERMANAS LI HABÍAN DICHO LAS FIESTA TERMINO COMO A LAS 4: 00 A.M, 4:15 PARA SER EXACTOS  
-AY...BUENO YO ME VOY A DORMIR, BUENAS NOCHES -s  
-YO TAMBIEN BUENAS NOCHES QUE DESCANSEN -t  
-BUENAS NOCHES -DIJERON LAS 4 HERMANAS  
-BUENAS NOCHES DAIDOUJI, BUENAS NOCHES SAKURA Y POR FAVOR CARIÑO NO TE LEVANTES TAN TEMPRANO MAÑANA QUE LUEGO ANDAS CANSADA SI? -sy  
-CLARO -SONRIE- NO TE ACUESTES TARDE -s LE BESA LA MEJILLA A EL  
-NO TE PREOCUPES LO HARE DESPUES DE HABLAR CON MI MADRE -DIJO sy YENDOSE  
-Y SOBRE QUE TIENE QUE HABLAR CON SU MADRE -PREGUNTO t CUANDO EL YA SE HABÍA IDO  
-NO LO SE PERO LA SRA. LI LE PIDIO A SYAORAN QUE FUERA A SU HABITACIÓN CUANDO LA FIESTA TERMINASE PORQUE NECESITABA HABLAR CON EL, PERO NO DIJO PARA QUE NI NADA DE ESO -s  
-YA VEO BUENO VAMOS A DORMIR -t   
-SI VAMOS -s  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE A SRA LI  
-MADRE, QUE ES LO QUE TENÍA QUE DECIRME -sy  
-SIMPLEMENTE TENIA QUE PREGUNTARTE ALGO -ye  
-Y QUE ES? -PREGUNTO EL  
-DIME UN COSA HIJO TE GUSTARIA IRTE MAÑANA CON TU PROMETIDA, LA SRITA TOMOYO Y SU MADRE A JAPÓN? -ye  
-CLARO QUE ME GUSTARIA MADRE PERO SE QUE ESO ES ALGO IMPOSIBLE -sy  
-PORQUE LO DICES? -PREGUNTO  
-PORQUE ESTE ES MI LUGAR Y MI PAIS Y SOBRE TODO PORQUE HE DE DIRIGIR EL CLAN LI Y PARA ELLO DEBO VIVIR AQUÍ -sy  
-LO SE TIENES RAZÓN EN ELLO, PERO PARA QUE ASUMAS COMO JEFE DE NUESTRO CLAN TODAVIA FALTAN DOS AÑOS -ye  
-LO SE -sy  
-LO SABES... Y LO DICES ASÍ NOMÁS NO CREES QUE PODRÍAS VIVIR ESOS AÑOS ALLÁ EN JAPÓN CON TU NOVIA Y TUS DEMÁS AMIGOS -ye  
-DE VERAS? -sy  
-CLARO, HOY TE VISTO ALGO DECAIDO EN ALGUNOS MOMENTOS DEL DÍA Y SUPUSE QUE ERA PORQUE TU PROMETIDA SE VA MAÑANA POR ESO TE HICE ESTA PROPUESTA -ye  
-ENTONCES DE VERDAD ME DEJAS VIVIR EN JAPÓN POR DOS AÑOS HASTA QUE ASUMA LA JEFATURA DEL CLAN LI -sy  
-ESO HE DICHO -ye  
A SYAORAN LE BRILLARON INTENSAMENTE LO OJOS Y SU MADRE SONRIO LEVEMENTE  
-BUENO ESO ERA TODO TE PUEDES RETIRAR -ye  
-SI BUENAS NOCHES MADRE, QUE DESCANSES -sy  
-TU TAMBIEN Y HIJO...AH UNA ULTIMA COSA SYAORAN, WEI IRA A VIVIR CONTIGO PERO COMO TODO ESTO ES MUY INESPERADO RECIEN IRA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, POR LO QUE ESTA SEMANA TE LAS TENDRAS QUE ARREGLAR SOLO -ye  
-SI MADRE GRACIAS, COMPERMISO -sy  
SALIO DE LA HABITACIÓN DE SU MADRE A PASO LIGERO Y SE DIRIGIO SIN DUDAR A LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA GOLPEO LA PUERTA Y ESPERO QUE LO ATENDIERAN...  
SAKURA RECIEN SE ACOSTABA NO HABIA ALCANSADO A PONER LA CABEZA SOBRE ALMOHADA CUANDO ESCUCHO QUE GOLPEABAN SU PUERTA, UN POCO EXTRAÑADA POR LA HORA QUE ERA  
-PASE -s  
APRESURADAMENTE VIO ENTRAR A SU NOVIO  
-QUE PASA SYAORAN -s  
PERO EL SOLAMENTE SE SENTO EN EL BORDE DE LA CAMA Y APRETANDOLA DE CINTURA LA BESÓ DULCE, INTENSA Y DESESPERADAMENTE HACIENDO QUE ESTA SOLO ABRA ENORMEMENTE LO OJOS Y SE SONROJE DE SOBREMANERA, CUANDO SE SEPARARON EL LA SEGUIA ABRAZANDO MUY APRETADAMENTE CONTRA SU CUERPO  
-QUE PASA SYAORAN PORQUE ENTRASTE TAN APRESURADAMENTE Y ... -s  
-LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE ESTABA MUY FELIZ -DIJO EL CORTANDO LA FRASE DE ELLA  
-NO TE DISCULPES SOLO CUENTAMENTE PORQUE ESTAS TAN FELIZ, TIENE ACASO QUE VER CON LO QUE TU MADRE QUERÍA DECIRTE? -s  
-PRESISAMENTE ME ACABA DE DECIR ALGO QUE ME HIZO MUY FELIZ -sy  
-Y QUE TE DIJO? -s  
-ME DIJO PODIA VOLVER A JAPÓN CONTIGO Y VIVIR ALLÁ -DIJO EL SONRIENDO AMPLIAMENTE  
-DE VERAS,QUE BUENO ME ALEGRO MUCHO ENTENCES PODREMOS VERNOS TODOS LO DÍAS SI TE VAS A VIVIR A JAPÓN -SONRIÓ ELLA  
-PUES CLARO -DIJO EL ACOMODANDOSE EL CAMA CON ELLA  
-OYE NO TE QUIERES QUEDAR A DORMIR CONMIGO -s  
-QUE DICES? -sy  
-PUES ESO QUE LA NOCHE QUE DORMI CONTIGO DORMI MUY TRANQUILA Y A GUSTO POR ESO NO PODRÍAS QUEDARTE A DORMIR CONMIGO AHORA TAMBIÉN -LE DIJO MIRANDOLO CON SU DULCE E INOCENTE EXPRESIÓN  
-CLARO -RESPONDIO EL SONRIENDO- SOLO DEJAME IR POR MI PIJAMA Y ENSEGUIDA VUELVO A DORMIR CONTIGO   
-SI CLARO MUCHAS GRACIAS... -s  
-DE NADA -SONRIÓ sy  
  
AL OTRO DÍA 10:30 A.M   
  
SYAORAN SE DESPERTABA ABRIENDO PESADAMENTE LOS OJOS Y ESTIRANDO BIEN LOS BRAZOS PARA DESPUES DAR LA VUELTA Y MIRAR A SAKURA COMO DORMÍA PLASIDAMENTE SE VEÍA TAN TIERNA CUANDO DORMIA, SUAVEMENTE DESLISO LOS BRAZOS POR LA CINTURA DE ELLA APRETANDOLA SUAVEMENTE CONTRA EL MIENTRAS ELLA AÚN DORMÍA SE ACOMODABA EN EL HOMBRO DE EL QUEDANDOSE QUIETA Y AÚN MÁS TRANQUILA   
1/2 HORA MÁS TARDE SAKURA SE DESPERTO ALGO SONROJADA AL NOTAR COMO ESTABA LEVANTO UN POCO LA VISTA VIENDO QUE SYAORAN LEIA UN LIBRO QUE SONTENÍA CON UNA MANO YA QUE LA OTRA SE ENCONTRABA RODEANDO SU CINTURA COSA QUE HIZO QUE ELLA SE SONROJARA MÁS, EL PARECIO PARCATARSE DE QUE ELLA SE DESPERTO POR LO QUE DEJA EL LIBRO Y LA MIRA  
-BUENOS DÍAS - MURMURA SUVEMENTE EL  
-BUENOS DÍAS DORMISTE BIEN? -PREGUNTA ELLA  
-MARAVILLOSAMENTE, Y TU? -sy  
-TAN BIEN, POR CIERTO HACE MUCHO QUE TE DESPERTASTE? -s  
-HARA 30 MINUTOS PORQUE ME LO PREGUNTAS -sy  
-NO POR NADA -s  
-QUIERES QUE NOS LEVANTEMOS AHORA O QUIERES QUE TOMEMOS EL DESAYUNO AQUÍ EN LA CAMA -sy  
-AQUÍ? -s  
-SI CLARO, PORQUE CREO QUE NO TIENES INTENCIÓN ALGUNA DE LEVANTARTE -sy- ESTAS RE SOMNOLIENTA, COMO DORMIDA  
ELLA SOLO SONRIÓ -BUENO TAL VEZ TENGA UN POCO DE SUEÑO PERO ESO ES TODO MEJOR BAJEMOS A DESYUNAR -s  
-COMO QUIERAS -sy  
BAJARON Y SE ENCONTRARON CON TOMOYO QUE SE ACABABA DE LEVANTAR TAMBIEN  
-BUENOS DÍAS -t  
-BUENOS DIAS DAIDOUJI -sy  
-BUENOS DÍAS TOMOYO SABES UNA COSA? -s  
-QUE SAKURA HOY TE VES POR DEMÁS FELIZ-t  
-Y COMO NO ESTARLO, SI SYAORAN VENDRA CON NOSOTRAS A jAPON VERDAD? -LE MIRO s  
-SI ASÍ ES PARA ESO MI MADRE QUERÍA HABLAR COMIGO ANOCHE -sY  
-QUE BUENO Y POR CUANTO TIEMPO? -t  
SE SIENTAN LOS 3 A DESAYUNAR  
-POR LO MENOS 2AÑOS -sy  
-DE QUE HABLAN? -fu- BUENOS DIAS  
-BUENOS FUUTIE -t  
-BUENOS DIAS FUUTIE, HABLABAMOS DE QUE SYAORAN VA VENIR A JAPÓN CONMIGO Y CON TOMOYO -s  
-QUE!-sh,fa  
-SYAORAN VOLVERA CON USTEDES PERO Y EL CLAN? -sh  
-ACASO MAMA TE DIO PERMISO -fa  
-SI, BUENOS DIA NO? -sy  
-AH SI LO SIENTO, BUENOS DIAS, ES QUE ME SORPRENDIO MUCHO LO QUE DIJO SAKURA -fa  
-SI A MI LO MISMO! BUENOS DÍAS -sh  
-SI NO SE METIERAN EN CONVERSACIONES AJENAS ESO NO LES PASARIA -sy  
-BUENO SI SABEMOS PERO CREO QUE NINGUNA PUEDO EVITARLO VERDAD -sh  
-SI ASI ES -fa, fu  
-SI YA LO SE USTEDES NUNCA LO EVITAN -SY CON ALGO DE SARCASMO- CON PERMISO, VAMOS CARIÑO? -sy  
-SI CLARO -s  
-YA TERMINASTE DE DESAYUNAR,SI NO TE ESPERO? -sy SONRIO  
-NO VAMOS YA TERMINE -SONRIO SONROJADA -TOMOYO NO QUIERES QUE TE ESPERE?  
-NO SAKURA VE YO LO ALCANSARE DESPUES -t  
-BUENO NOS VEMOS LUEGO -S  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
notas: cual comentario, dudas o ideas que tengas mandeme un mail a lilika@universoccs.zzn.com   
  
  
sayonara Lilika Yanagisawa 


	3. Amor y complicaciones

CAPITULO 6.  
AMOR Y COMPLICACIONES  
  
LLEGAN A JAPÓN Y EL PADRE Y EL HERMANO DE SAKURA ESTABAN ESPERÁNDOLAS, TAMBIEN ESTABAN YUKITO, Y LAS DEMAS GUARDAESPALDAS DE TOMOYO. GRANDE FUE SU SORPRESA CUANDO VIERON A SAKURA BAJAR ALEGREMENTE DE LA MANO DE SYAORAN -YA QUE NO SABÍAN QUE ELVENDRÍA, SAKURA QUERÍA QUE FUERA UNA SORPRESA- , SOBRE TODO PARA TOUYA, QUE LA SIMPLE IDEA DE VER A ESE "MOCOSO" CON SAKURA NO ERA DE SU AGRADO PRECISAMENTE , PERO CREYO CONVENIENTE AGUANTAR SU "IRA" UN POCO  
TODOS SE ACERCARON A SALUDARLOS, FELICES DE VERLOS.  
SAKURA SE ACERCO A SALUDAR A SU PADRE, QUIEN LE SONRIO Y LA FELICITO AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS, PERO NO TODOS TOUYA POR SU PARTE ESTABA CON UNA FURIA TRENENDA POR DENTRO PERO AUN SE CONTENIA, SE MOSTRABA CALMO Y SOLO SE LIMITABA A SONREIR.  
SAKURA Y LOS DEMAS ESTABAN MUY CANSADOS POR EL VIAJE, ASI FUE ENTONCES TOMOYO SALUDO A TODOS Y SE FUE CON SU MADRE Y SUS GARDAESPALDAS EN LA LIMOSINE.   
- SYAORAN VEN CON NOSOTROS, ACOMPAÑAME SI?, POR FAVOR. -DIJO PARA DESGRACIA DE TOUYA   
-EH.... ESTA BIEN, SAKURA.-sy  
LOS CINCO (SAKURA, SYAORAN, FUYITAKA, TOUYA Y YUKITO) SE FUERON JUNTOS A LA CASA DE SAKURA Y SU FLIA.  
CUANDO LLEGARON SE SENTERON EN EL COMEDOR A TOMAR TE Y COMER PASTEL QUE FUYITAKA HABIA PREPARADO PARA ESTA OCASIÓN.  
YUKITO COMO SIEMPRE COMIO DEMASIADO Y LUEGO DIJO QUE LO DISCULPARAN PERO, SE TENIA QUE IR A SU CASA YA QUE SUS ABUELOS VOLVÍAN DE UN VIAJE SALUDO A TODOS Y SE FUE. EN ESO EL TELEFONO SONO Y SAKURA LO ATENDIO, ERA UNA LLAMADA PARA FUYITAKA, SAKURA LLAMO A SU PADRE Y VOLVIO AL COMEDOR CON SYAORAN Y TOUYA.  
-¿QUIEN ERA PAPA? -s  
-ERA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, TENGO QUE IR A ARREGLAR UNOS ASUNTOS. -f  
-AH......QUE LASTIMA ¿ Y SUPONGO, QUE NO PODRAS VENIR A CENAR? -s  
-NO LO CREO SAKURA, LLEGARE BASTANTE TARDE HOY , DE TODOS MODOS HOY LE TOCA COCINAR A TOUYA A SI QUE PODRAS DESCANZAR -f  
-SI, ASI ES PERO EN 15 MINUTOS YA ME VOY Y VOLVERE A LA NOCHE PARA PREPARAR LA CENA -ty  
-POR MI, ESTA BIEN, QUE TE VAYA BIEN PAPA, HASTA LUEGO -s  
-HASTA LUEGO, Y DISCULPAME POR NO PODER QUEDARME -f   
-NO IMPORTA, VETE CON CUIDADO, ADIOS. -s  
FUYITAKA SE FUE Y SAKURA FUE A LA COCINA POR MAS TE, DEJANDO A TOUYA Y A SYAORAN SOLOS EN EL COMEDOR. TOUYA LO MIRABA FIJAMENTE CON MALA CARA COMO SIEMPRE Y SYAORAN LO MISMO, AUNQUE ESTE, ESTABA MUERTO DE LOS NERVIOS, PORQUE CONOCIENDO A TOUYA SABIA QUE POR POCO LO QUERIA MATAR A EL, POR DECIERLO DE ALGUN MODO.  
TOUYA LO SIGUIÓ MIRANDO DE MALA MANERA CUANDO LE DIJO:  
- SABES?, NO ME CAES MUY BIEN, Y SINO FUERA QUE SAKURA TE QUIERE TANTO, TE MATARIA POR LO QUE LE HICISTE!-ty  
SYAORAN SE QUEDO PASMADO Y SORPRENDIDO TAMBIEN PORQUE NO SABIA DE LO QUE LE ESTABA HABLANDO, EN ESO LLEGA SAKURA Y NOTA QUE SYAORAN ESTA MUY INCOMODO, CON TOUYA MIRÁNDOLO TAN DESPECTIVAMENTE , ASI QUE TOMO SU MANO Y DIJO QUE IRIAN A SU HABITACIÓN. AL LLEGAR AHÍ EL SUSPIRO ALIVIADO.  
-ESTABAS MUY INCOMODO AHÍ, VERDAD?, -DIJO SAKURA MUY SONRIENTE   
-TE DISTE CUENTA? -sy  
-CLARO, PORQUE TE CONOZCO Y LA EXPRESIÓN DE TU ROSTRO ME LO DIJO TODO -s  
-TIENES RAZON, Y POR CIERTO DONDE ESTA EL MUÑECO? -sy  
-TE REFIERES A KERO, NO LO SE TAL VEZ ESTE DORMIDO -s  
-SAKURITA, QUE GUSTO VERTE! DIJO KERO SALIENDO DEL CAJON -k  
-KERO, A MI TAMBIÉN ME ALEGRA VERTE! -s  
-Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE AQUÍ ESTE, NO SE HABIA VUELTO A SU CASA -k  
-SI PERO REGRESO CONMIGO Y CON TOMOYO -s  
-KERO NOTO EL ANILLO QUE LLEBABA SAKURA, Y PREGUNTO INTRIGADO  
-SAKURA, DE DONDE SALIO ESE ANILLO? -k (A KERO NO LE HABÍAN DICHO NADA)  
SAKURA SE RUBORIZO UN POCO Y MIRO A SYAORAN   
-...BUENO....ESTE... -s   
-KERO SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE QUIZO DECIR SAKURA Y MURMURO...   
-QUE DESGARDABLE, CLARO SI ES LO QUE YO ME IMAGINO... -k  
SAKURA LO ESCUCHO Y SE ENOJO  
-KERO!!!, YA DEJA DE SER TAN GROSERO POR QUE DICES ESO -s  
-TRANQUILA, YA TE LO DIJE ANTES DE QUE TE FUERAS, YO NO QUIERO SER GROSERO, Y SI ESO HACE FELIZ... -k A MI AMA PUES ASI SERA, POR TAN DESAGRADABLE QUE ME PARESCA   
-AY KERO NUNCA CAMBIARAS -s  
-Y DIME SAKURA EL MOCOSO SE QUEDARA A VIVIR EN JAPÓN O SOLO VIENE DE VISITA -k  
-SYAORAN VINO A VIVIR EN JAPÓN DE VUELTA -s  
-LO UNICO QUE ME FALTABA, TENER QUE AGUANTAR AL MOCOSO OTRA VEZ!-k  
-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI -DIJO FRIAMENTE  
-PUES TU EMPESASTE DICIÉNDOME MUÑECO!!!! -k  
-PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES UN MUÑECO -DIJO CON EL MISMO TONO DE VOZ  
KERO Y SYAORAN EMPESARON A DICUTIR , HASTA QUE SAKURA DIJO....  
-BASTA, YA POR FAVOR -ELLA SE SENTO EN SU CAMA   
LOS DOS DEJARON DE DISCUTIR Y KERO SE FUE A "SU HABITACIÓN", SYAORAN SE ACERCO A SAKURA Y LE DIJO...  
-DISCULPAME, OLVIDE QUE ESTAS CANSADA, TAL VEZ SOLO QUERAS DORMIR Y YO ESTABA HACIENDO MUCHO ESCANDALO -sy  
-NO, NO TE PREOCUPES ADEMÁS EL ESCANDALOSO ES KERO...-HIZO UNA PAUSA-...SI ESTOY UN POCO CANSADA AL IGUAL QUE TU DE SEGURO PERO NO QUIERO DORMIR, QUIERO QUEDARME CONTIGO SYAORAN -s  
-ESTA BIEN COMO QUIERAS, PERO YO TENGO QUE IR A MI CASA, PARA DEJAR MIS COSAS Y ORDENARLO YA QUE TODO ESTA COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ESTUBE CON WEI, Y EL NO VENDRÁ HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE COMO TU SABES -sy  
-ENTONCES YO TE ACOMPAÑARE -s  
-PERO SAKURA.... -DIJO SYAORAN UN POCO PREOCUPADO  
-QUE PASA? ACASO TE MOLESTA QUE VAYA CONTIGO -PREGUNTO s  
-NO, NO ES ESO, SOLO QUE CREO QUE DEBERIAS DESCANSAR -sy   
-NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO SYAORAN, Y VAMOS, SE ACUERDO? -s  
-ESTA BIEN COMO QUIERAS -sy   
-LOS DOS BAJARON, Y SAKURA LEYO EN LA PIZARRA DE LA COCINA UN MENSAJE DE TOUYA QUE DECIA :  
  
VOLVERE MAS TARDE, SOLO PARA HACER LA CENA, TENGO QUE TRABAJAR DE NOCHE HOY  
TOUYA  
SAKURA DEJO SU MENSAJE:  
ESTARE EN CASA DE SYAORAN, VUELVO PARA LA HORA DE CENAR  
SAKURA  
  
MIENTRAS IBAN CAMINANDO, SAKURA NOTA QUE SYAORAN ESTA MUY DISTRIDO Y PERDIDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS   
-SYAORAN? -s  
-SYAORAN?, -PERO EL NO LA ESCUCHO  
ELLA BAJO LA MIRADA SE PUSO UN POCO TRISTE ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR EL .  
SYAORAN VUELVE EN SI Y LE DICE...  
- SAKURA, ME DIJISTES ALGO? -sy  
NO..... NO ES NADA, OLVIDALO -s  
SYAORAN LA MIRO, LA NOTABA EXTRAÑA   
-SAKURA, TE PASA ALGO, TE SIENTES MAL, SI ESTAS CANSADA PODEMOS SENTARNOS UN MOMENTO DESPUÉS DE TODO REALZAMOS UN VIAJE LARGO Y ES NATURAL QUE ESTES CANSADA -sy  
-NO..... NO ME PASA NADA -s  
PERO LUEGO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE LO ESTABA PREOCUPANDO ASI QUE SONRIO   
-NO ME PASA NADA NO TE PREOCUPES  
ELLOS SIGUIERON CAMINANDO Y ESTA VEZ AMBOS ESTABAN DISTRAÍDOS Y PENSATIVOS, SYAORAN PENSABA EN LO QUE TOUYA LE HABIA DICHO Y SAKURA PENSABA EN LO QUE LE PASABA A SU NOVIO SE MOSTRABA MUY DISTRIDO Y ESO LE PREOCUPABA.   
LLEGARON A LA CASA, ENTRARON Y...  
-AH...-SUSPIRO- ESTA HECHO UN DESASTRE, CREO QUE TENDRE QUE EMPEZAR DE INMEDIATO O NO TERMINARE MAS -sy  
-NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO, YO ME OCUPARE -s  
-PERO COMO SAKURA?, NO PUEDE HACERLO TU SOLA, PREGUNTO EL INTRIGADO  
-YA VERAS, DIJO ELLA CON SEGURIDAD, LUEGO SACO LA LLAVE MAGICA LA LIBERO Y SACO UNA CARTA...  
-LIMPIA TODA ESTA CASA, BUBBLE!!!-s  
LA CASA SE LLENO DE BURBUJAS Y EN UN INSTANTE ESTABA RELUCIENTE  
-ERES FANTÁSTICA SAKURA, MUCHAS GRACIAS -DIJO EL ABRAZANDOLA  
-PUES CLARO -DIJO ELLA SARCÁSTICAMENTE- DESPUÉS DE TODO SOY UNA MAESTRA DE CARTA Y ESTO NO FUE NADA,   
-VAYA QUE MODESTA ERES LINDA -sy  
-CLARO, DE SEGURO TANTO COMO TU!-s  
AMBOS SE ECHARON A REIR, RETIRARON LA BLANCAS TELAS QUE TAPABAN TODOS LOS MUEBLES DEL LUGAR, SYAORAN DESEMPACO SUS COSAS...   
-OYE SYAORAN, ¿PUEDO HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA? -s  
-POR SUPUESTO, POR QUE NO QUE SUSEDE SAKURA? -sy  
-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE SUSEDE A TI SYAORAN, ESTAS MUY DISTRAIDO?, DESDE QUE SALIMOS DE MI CASA, QUE TE NOTO MUY EXTRAÑO -s  
-EH...,YO? NO, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI NO ME PASA NADA -sy  
-DE VERAS? DIJO ELLA CON POCA SEGURIDAD  
-SI.....BUENO YO..... -s  
-PERO TU QUE? SYAORAN CUENTAME , ME ESTAS PREOCUPANDO -s  
-YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE PREOCUPES, SOLO PENSABA EN ALGO QUE ME DIJO TU HERMANO ESO ES TODO -sy   
-MI HERMANO? PREGUNTO INTRIGADA  
-ASI ES, DIME SAKURA A CASO YO TE HICE ALGO MALO, CUANDO ME FUI LA PRIMERA VEZ, ACASO TE HIZE SUFRIR MUCHO? -SY  
-PORQUE DICES ESO, CLARO QUE NO, TU NO ME HAS HECHO NADA, NO ME DIGAS QUE ESO TE DIJO MI HERMANO? -S   
-NO, NO EXACTAMENTE SAKURA, OLVIDALO -sy  
-COMO QUIERES QUE LO OLVIDE SYAORAN, ESTAS BROMEANDO -s  
-CLARO QUE NO, SOLO NO LO TOMES EN CUENTA SI TU DICES QUE NO ME QUEDO MAS TRANQUILO, -sy  
-SI TU LO DICES... -s  
-CLARO QUE LO DIGO, Y YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE QUIERES? QUE ME GUSTAS MAS CUANDO SONRIES, DIJO SONRIENDO Y ESTRECHÁNDOLA EN SUS BRAZOS EL JOVEN CHINO   
-ESTA BIEN DEJARE DE PREOCUPARME CUANDO TU DEJES DE ESTAR TAN DISTRAIDO Y PRESTES ATENCIÓN A LOS QUE HACES DE ACUERDO? ^_^  
-DE ACUERDO **^_^** -s  
ELLOS SE PASAN LA TARDE PLATICANDO Y LUEGO SE FUERON A LO DE SAKURA A CENAR YA QUE ELLA HABIA INVITADO A SYAORAN  
  
.................EN CASA DE SAKURA.............  
  
- HASTA QUE LLEGAS MONSTRUO, DIJO TOUYA CÍNICAMENTE   
- NO SOY UN MONSTRUO HERMANO!!!!, -s  
- Y POR CIERTO QUE HACE EL CHIQUILLO AQUÍ -ty  
- PORQUE CENARA CON NOSOTROS POR QUE MAS, Y NO LO LLAMES ASÍ -s  
TOUYA PUSO MALA CARA COMO SIEMPRE COSA QUE A SAKURA LE DISGUSTO BASTANTE, ASI QUE SUBIERON A LA HABITACIÓN, POCO DESPUÉS CENARON Y LUEGO SYAORAN SE FUE PORQUE DIJO QUE ERA TARDE Y MAÑANA TENIAN QUE IR A LA ESCUELA..... 


	4. El primer dia de clases

CAPITULO 7.  
EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES  
  
AL OTRO DÍA SAKURA SE LEVANTO MUY ALEGRE Y UN POCO TEMPRANO, COSA QUE SORPRENDÍO A KERO, SE DIRIGIO A LA ESCUELA, CUANDO LLEGO NO HABIA NADIE EN SU SALON , ENTRO Y EN ESE MOMENTO SINTIO UNA MANO QUE TOCO SU HOMBRO...  
-BUENOS DIAS SAKURA, DIJO SYAORAN QUE ESTABA DETRÁS DE ELLA  
-MUY BUENOS DIAS SYAORAN! -s  
ELLOS SE FUERON A LOS CASILLEROS A CONVERSAR YA QUE ESE ERA EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES DE SYAORAN   
CUANDO LAS CLASES DIERON COMIENSO ES CUANDO EL PROFESOR ANUNCIO AL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE  
-ALUMNOS EL DIA DE SE UNIRA UN NUEVO ALUMNO AL SALON 1-5 (EL QUINTO SALON DE PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA), PASA -dice el profesor  
SU NOMBRE ES LI SYAORAN Y VIENE DE HONG KONG, SE QUE ALGUNOS LO CONOCEN PUESTO QUE ESTUDIO EN JAPÓN 5TO DE PRIMARIA  
-A VER TE SENTARAS...A YA SE JUNTO A KINOMOTO A MITAD DE LA CUARTA FILA, SEÑORITA KINOMOTO PONGASE DE PIE  
-NO HACE FALTA PROFESOR YA CONOZCO A SAKURA DESDE HACE AÑOS -sy  
-EN ESE CASO SENTATE NOMAS   
VARIOS ALUMNOS SE SORPRENDIERON , PORQUE LO CONOCÍAN O PORQUE NO LO CONOCÍAN  
EN EL DESCANSO CHARLO CON YAMASAKI NAOKO CHIHARU Y RIKA ADEMÁS DE TOMOYO Y SAKURA A QUIEN LA RODEABA CON SU BRAZO ABRAZANDOLA COSA QUE A LOS CUATRO PRIMEROS LES EXTRAÑO BASTANTE   
LUEGO LA CLASE DE GIMNASIA COMENZO Y EL PROFESOR ESTABA DICIÉNDOLE SUS ALUMNOS LO QUE DEBIAN HACER, MIENTRAS QUE SAKURA...  
-OYE SAKURA DESDE HOY QUE HAY ALGO QUE ME DA MUCHA CURIOSIDAD, DICE RIKA QUE ESTA A SU LADO  
-DE QUE HABLAS RIKA? -s  
-NO SOLO A MI, TAMBIEN A NAOKO, CHIHARU Y A YAMASAKI, ES SOBRE EL ANILLO QUE TIENES EN TU MANO ES MUY BONITO PERO ADEMÁS, CUANDO ESTABAMOS HABLANDO HACE UN RATO, YAMASAKI EMPESO A CONTAR UNA DE SUS HISTORIA, CHIHARU SE LO LLEVO Y LUEGO NOS DIJO QUE ESE ANILLO QUE TU LLEVAS PODIA SER UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO,  
Y HOY HAS ESTADO MUY CARIÑOSA CON LI, BUENO AMBOS , ENTONCES...BUENO DIME SAKURA ES LO QUE PENSAMOS? O ... -r  
-KINOMOTO, DIJO EL PROFESOR PARA QUE FUERA A HACER EL EJERCICIO, CORTANDO LA FRASE DE RIKA  
SAKURA SE LEVANTO Y ANTES DE IRSE LE CONTESTO A RIKA...  
-SI, ESTOY COMPRETIDA CON EL, RIKA, -s   
A LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA, RIKA LES CONTABA A CHIHARU Y A LOS DEMAS LO QUE SAKURA LE HABIA DICHO.  
-SABEN?, LE PREGUNTE A SAKURA SOBRE SU ANILLO -r  
-Y QUE TE DIJO? -n  
-QUE TENIA RAZON CHIHARU, SAKURA ESTA COMPROMETIDA CON LI -s   
-VAYA ESO SI QUE ES UNA SORPRESA -n  
-YO NO DIRIA ESO, -DIJO YAMASAKI-, CONOZCO A LI Y LO HE VISTO SONROJARSE CUANDO SAKURA LE HABLA O LE SONRIE Y COSAS ASÍ Y ESTABA DUDANDO UN POCO LA VERDAD, CREO QUE GUSTABA DE ELLA DESDE 5TO DE PRIMARIA, CUANDO HIRAGIZAWA LLEGO  
-PUES YO JAMAS ME DI CUENTA DE NADA -R   
EN ESO VEN A LI Y SAKURA EN UNA ESQUINA...   
-AY SYAORAN, YO PENSE QUE ME ACOMPAÑARIAS HASTA MI CASA, DE VERDAD YA TE TIENES QUE IR, -s   
-ASI ES TENGO COSAS QUE HACER DISCULPAME, PERO...UNA PREGUNTA? NO... NO TE GUSTARIA SALIR CONMIGO ESTE DOMINGO? -sy  
-ME ENCANTARIA, DIJO ELLA MIENTRA LO ABRASABA Y EL TAMBIEN LA ABRAZO   
RIKA Y LO DEMAS LO OBSERVABAN DE LEJOS, SAKURA LOS VIO Y LOS SALUDO, LUEGO SALUDO A SYAORAN CON UN BESO Y AMBOS SE FUERON EN DIRECCIONES OPUESTAS.   
AL OTRO DIA SAKURA IBA CAMINO A LA ESCUELA CON TOMOYO Y LE IBA CONTANDO LO QUE HABÍA PASADO EL DIA ANTERIOR.  
-AY, ES MARAVILLOSO QUE LI TE HAYA INVITADO A SALIR, ¿ME DEJARAS QUE TE AYUDE A DECIDIR QUE ROPA TE PONDRAS VERDAD?, TIENES QUE ESTAR DIVINA COMO SIEMPRE, -t   
UNA GOTA APARECIO EN LA CABEZA DE SAKURA Y LUEGO ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA.  
  
...................TIEMPO DESPUÉS, EN EL DESCANSO..................  
  
-ERAN USTEDES LO QUE VI AYER VERDAD?, -s  
-SI ASI ES, DISCULPANOS POR QUEDARNOS MIRÁNDOLOS, LO QUE PASO ES YAMASAKI LOS VIO Y NOS LO DIJO Y CUANDO LOS MIRAMOS FUE AHÍ CUANDO NOS SALUDASTE -ch  
-NO TIENES QUE DISCULPARTE, ESTA BIEN - LE DIJO SAKURA Y SIGUIERON PLATICANDO. EN ESO SAKURA VE A LI Y LO LLAMA   
-QUE SUSEDE SAKURA? -sy  
-NO PASA NADA PERO DONDE ESTABAS? -s  
-ES AQUE FUI A BUSCAR ALGO A MI CASILLERO - sy   
-AH, YA VEO... PERO NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO SIÉNTATE A ALMORZAR CON NOSOTROS, SI? -s  
-CLARO KINOMOTO TIENE RAZON SIENTATE LI  
CLARO, GRACIAS DIJO EL Y SE SENTO AL LADO DE SAKURA JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS.   
EL TIMBRE SONO Y TODOS FUERON AL SALON, LAS CLASES SIGUIERON NORMALMENTE Y LLEGO EL SABADO.... 


	5. Nervios a flor de piel

Capitulo 8.  
Nevios a flor de piel  
  
Sakura se levanto muy alegre ese día ya que era el ultimo día de clase de la semana y al otro día saldría con Syaoran  
-bueno días Sakura, hoy te levantaste muy temprano y muy contenta por cierto a que se debe que estés tan feliz -pregunta Kero  
-ah...hola Kero bueno días, estoy tan feliz porque hoy es sabado -s   
-y con eso que? -k  
-que es el ultimo día de clase de la semana -s  
-y por eso estas tan contenta? O tiene que ver con el mocoso de seguro   
es eso, porque sino no estarías tan feliz -k  
-si Kero tiene razón mañana saldré con Syaoran -dice Sakura mientras sale de la habitación  
-ya decia yo que tenia que ser eso ay Dios que niña -k  
-buenos días!!! -dijo Sakura alegremente mientras se sentaba a desayunar  
-vaya no puedo creer que el monstruo se levante temprano -ty  
Sakura solo sonrió y dijo -muy buenos días hermano por ahora no pienso pegarte  
-???????........ -ty  
-hola hija, buenos días como amaneciste hoy, pareces estar muy contenta -f  
-si, muy bueno días papá hoy estoy muy contenta -s  
-y se puede saber porque monstruo? -ty  
-(se sonroja) es que hoy es el ultimo día de clases de la semana y mañana... saldre... saldre con... -s  
-con el mocoso de seguro, ya decia yo que no podía ser nada nuevo -ty  
-no le digas así hermano -s  
-ah, ya veo saldrás con el joven Li -f  
-si así es papá, bueno ya me voy a la escuela, nos vemos -s  
-hasta luego hija, vete con cuidado que te vaya bien -f   
-gracias a ti también papá adios -s  
Sakura salio patinando de su casa se dio la vuelta, y comenzo a patinar hacia atrás, para cuando se la vuelta para doblar en la esquina se choco con una persona  
-disculpe no me fije por donde iba... -s cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la mirada de Syaoran que le dijo:  
-no importa amor no pasa nada -sy  
-ah Syaorsn estas tu (lo abrasa) lo siento es que iba pensado y no te vi  
-ya te dije que no importa, pero en que pensabas? -sy  
-eh...bueno pensaba en el día de mañana -S  
-(se sonroja por un momento) ah... y dime donde quieres que vayamos -sy   
-ah no eso dimelo tu, ya que fuistes quien me invito Syaoran -s  
-claro que no iremos donde quieras, si? -sy  
-esta bien lo pensare -dijo mientras caminaban s  
-buenos días Sakura, buenos días Li -t  
-buenos días Tomoyo, como estas? -s  
-buenos días -sy  
-estoy bien Sakura gracias, aunque de seguro tu estas mejor que yo...-dijo guiñándole el ojo - y por cierto recuerda que hoy iremos de compras, ay que emoción cuando te graba con mi cámara de video  
-ah... Tomoyo.....-s  
-iran todo el día de compras? -pregunta sy  
-no te preocupes Li que mañana la tendrás para ti solo, así que deja que mi amiga Sakura este conmigo hoy? -t guiño el ojo, con una maliciosa sonrisa  
-(sonrojándose hasta el tope) no lo decía por eso solo preguntaba -sy  
-esta bien solo bromeaba un poco -le dice t riendo  
llegaron hasta el salón y saludaron a Naoko y los demás, luego entro el profesor y las clases comenzaron normalmente  
para cuando terminaron, Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo iban de camino a sus casas, Tomoyo y Sakura se irían juntas así que Sakura le beso la mejilla a Syaoran diciéndole:  
-bueno nos vemos a las 10 a.m en....- y antes de que terminara la frase Syaoran dijo:  
-en tu casa iré por ti -sy  
-gracias nos vemos -s  
-hasta mañana -Sy  
-se van en caminos opuestos...  
Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a la casa de esta ultima, y subieron a la habitación para cambiarse y salir de compras...  
-Tomoyo tu no me dijiste que iríamos de compras, hoy no me ibas a ayudar a decidirme que me pondré mañana? -s  
-claro Sakura y como te dije hace unos días tienes que lucir divina como siempre y para ello tenemos que ir de compras -t  
-por no traje dinero, como no me dijiste nada -s  
-y quien dijo que lo pagarías tu, será mi regalo para ti -t  
-gracias Tomoyo -s  
-no es nada amiga Sakura, además así podré grabarte, hermosa como estarás que emoción!!, no sabes la alegría que me da poder filmarte -t  
-Tomoyo....-s con una enorme gota de sudor  
  
-----------------mientras tanto en casa de Li-----------------   
  
-Joven Syaoran si sigue con sus paseos nerviosos hara una sanja en medio de la sala de estar que le sucede? -w (nota de L: recuerden que Wei llegaría una semana después que s+s)   
-justamente Wei estoy nervioso, mañana saldré con Sakura... -sy  
-y que tiene eso de malo, usted quier mucho a su prometida o no es así -w  
-por supuesto Wei, adoro a Sakura -sy  
-entonces que le pasa? -w  
-pasa que ni siquiera se como me vestiré, el lugar lo decidirá ella, pero además me gustaría regalarle algo pero no se que, nunca he regalado algo a una mujer... en estas circunstancias -sy  
-podría sugerirle alguna gargantilla o pulsera que hiciera juego con su anillo de compromiso, a la señorita Sakura le gusta mucho arreglarse y verse bien tal vesz debería pensar en ello -w  
-tal vez tengas razón Wei, gracias... -sy  
  
----------------- volviendo con Sakura y Tomoyo ----------------   
-esta divina Tomoyo muchas gracias, solo espero no haberte hecho gastar demasiado, la tela es algo cara, y no solo eso además me compraste los zapatos, las medias y el arreglo para el cabello -s  
-no te preocupes Sakura, sabes que tengo suficiente dinero para estas cosas y si puedo gastarlo en ti, mejor, me haría muy feliz -t  
-gracias Tomoyo, pero de verdad podrás terminarlo para esta noche -s  
-claro por supuesto, además ya tengo los moldes, el diseño, todo -t  
-gracias, muchas gracias Tomoyo -s 


	6. La cita

CAPITULO 9.   
La cita   
  
-Eran las 8:00 a.m, Sakura no pudo más y se levanto era temprano y lo sabía pero sus nervios la consumían, estaba que salía de si misma, irradiaba felicidad de todo su ser, realmente estaba muy enamorada, se vistió y bajo rápidamente donde se encontró con su padre y su hermano quien la saludo como de costumbre   
-buenos días monstruo, se puede saber que haces levantada tan temprano? -ty  
-hermano no me digas así, buenos días -s  
-buenos días hijas -f sonrió típicamente- Touya tiene razón te levantaste temprano hoy, tu cita es a las 10:00 a.m podrías haberte quedado una hora más en la cama   
-buenos días papá, lo que pasa es que ya no tenía sueño y por eso me levante -s  
-ah, bueno.......y por cierto que elegante estas, esa ropa es la que me dijiste te regalo Tomoyo ayer, ella es una muchacha muy amable -f  
-tienes razón papá, me alegra ser su amiga -dijo s empesando a desayunar  
-pues yo creo que esa ropa es demasiado para un monstruo -ty  
-no soy un monstruo hermano -Touya se contrago del dolor por la patada que ella le dio...  
  
luego e esto......en la habitación de Sakura.....esta la recorría por todas partes el tiempo transcurrió de lo más lento, eran las 9:45 a.m cuando Kero despertó  
-buenos días Sakurita porque te paseas tanto por la habitación, y esa ropa porque tan elegante? -k  
-hola Kero, es que estoy nerviosa faltan 15' y ya no puedo esperar más quiero que llegue de una vez -k  
-que llegue quien?....a te refieres al mocoso, cierto que hoy sales con el lo había olvidado -k  
-Kero no le digas así -s  
-bueno esta bien, pero para pasar el tiempo podrías traerme mi desayuno no crees -k  
-tienes razón ahora vuelvo -s salió de su habitación bajo las escaleras con mucha rapidez, entró a la cocina ,mientras que su padre salía de ella  
-Sakur me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer unas cosas en la universidad -f  
-yo también, tengo practica de fútbol -intervino ty  
-esta bien que les vaya bien - dijo Sakura quien ya había tomado un montón de galletitas y subía por las escaleras  
ding dong, ding dong  
el tiembre sonó justo antes que ella entrará a su habitación  
Touya atendió y grito desde allí : Sakura te buscan!! -ty  
-Kero!! Ya llegó es el -decia al tiempo que entraba y dejaba las galletitas en el escritorio- llegó, es el -mientras se miraba al espejo  
-ay! Ya deja de arreglete y mirarte al espejo que a ese mocoso le gustas como estes -k  
Kero no digas esas cosas! -se sonrojo hondamente  
  
------------------EN LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA--------------------  
-y adonde van si se puede saber? -preguntaba ty con su característico mal humos  
-no lo se -secamente respondió el joven chino  
-como que no sabes, invitas a mi hermana a salir y no sabes donde! -ty  
-no lo se porque quedamos en ir donde ella quisiera y aún no me lo ha dicho, -sy le miro fríamente  
el eso el padre de Sakura sale  
-buenos días joven Li pasa, cuídamela si? Que se diviertan, hasta luego -f  
-hasta luego señor Kinomoto, descuide -sy  
yo también me voy, tu esperala en el comedor quieres -ty  
Syaoran entro y se sentó en uno de los sillones del comedor, mientras tanto Sakura bajaba con rapidez inusitada las escaleras, ya se había demorado bastante, y no quería hacerlo esperar más  
-buenos días Syaoran disculpa la demora -s sonrió encantadamente se acerco a el y le beso la mejilla  
Syaoran se quedo mirandola enbobadamente, se puso de pie y la saludo  
Buenos días Sakura no te preocupes acabo de entrar -sy sonrió  
-ah bueno y dime me veo bien?  
-otra ves se que mirándola pero esta vez como una mirada admirativa, para responder a su pregunta, ella vestía realmente bien, llevaba un conjunto de camisa y falda realmente encantador de un color un poco difícil de describir, pues era de un hermoso y delicado color pastel que era al fin y al cabo un hermoso pero extraño color, las mangas de la camisa eran caídas por debajo de los hombros (nota de L: los que conocen la serie Orphen me entenderán mejor creo yo ya que la compañera del protagonista Cleo usa un vestido con este tipo de mangas, que es de allí de donde tome la idea) esta era algo corta pero no demasiado, la falda al quedarle a la cadera se le veía ligeramente el ombligo, además le llegaba un tanto arriba de las rodilla, llevaba medias altas y zapatos negros prendido al costado y el cabello, llevaba sujetos por el costado con unas pequeñas torsadas sujetas con hebilla de flor de cerezo y por ultimo estaba maquillada muy sencilla y natural, se veía con un adolescente súmante encantadora y dulce  
-y? Como me veo Syaoran -s  
-eh....te ves muy bien, estas muy bonita -sy  
-muchas gracias, lo mismo digo -s sonrió sonrojándose  
el también lucia bien, vestía de elegante/sport levaba una camisa blanco un elegante pantalón claro y un sweter en los hombros  
-gra...gracias, nos vamos? -sy  
-claro (mientras salían) -por cierto iremos al cine quieres? -s  
-justo lo que te iba a preguntar, claro te dije que iríamos a donde tu quisieras, ah....que película están dando? -sy  
-no lo se pero Tomoyo me comento ayer que le dijeron que estaban dando una película muy linda vamos? -s  
-si claro -sy  
caminaron en silencio, hasta que comenzaron a charlar  
-oye...Syaoran, gracias por invitarme -s bajo la mirada  
-no tienes porque darme las gracias, simplemente quería estar un rato contigo, hay algo de malo -dijo sy notando esa mirada  
-no Syaoran para nada al contrarió me encanto que me hayas invitado -dijo s con su mejor sonrisa  
-con razón estas tan feliz -sy  
-de verdad se nota tanto? -pregunta s  
-por supuesto y te vez muy linda tan sonriente -sy se sonrojo   
-gracias eres muy tierno -dijo s sonriéndose  
-de verdad? nunca me habían dicho algo así   
-claro, admito que cuando te conocí desconfíe mucho de ti porque me mirabas con tanta frialdad e interes a la vez, eso es lo que hacia que no confiara mucho en ti y hasta que me dieras un poco de miedo, pero luego cuando empezamos a conocernos más me di cuanta de que estaba equivocada ya que eras y eres ahora una persona de buen corazón, dulce y tierna que sabes querer a las personas y te preocupas por ella -s  
-no es para tanto -dijo sy muy colorado  
-si lo es, pero dime que pensaste de mi en ese entonces? -s  
-en ese momento cuando nos vimos por primera vez, me sorprendió que fueras tu la persona elegida para ser card captor, porque parecías demasiado amable, bastante temerosa, y no muy capaz en la magia pero también me pareciste muy bonita y admito que me daba algo de pena que fueras mi rival -sy  
llegaron al cine y la película era una comedia romántica se sonrojaron un poco, entraron Syaoran pagó los boletos de los dos y a la salida...  
-estuvo muy linda la película verdad Syaoran? -s  
-si, claro Sakura muy linda, pero dime a donde quieres ir ahora? -sy  
-pues déjame ver....vamos a tomar un helado si? -s  
-claro vamos conozco un lugar que te encantará -sy  
llegando a un bonito y alto edificio se detuvieron allí  
-Sakura en el ultimo piso a una confitería, entramos? -dijo sy muy sonriente  
-si no sabía que había un lugar así, vamos -s  
llegaron al ultimo piso y entraron, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a un gran ventanal y pidieron sus helados  
-ah, el lugar es divino, gracias por traerme aquí me encanta, Syaoran -s  
-no me agradezcas nada querida Sakura, quería llevarte a un bonito lugar y creo que acerté, me alegro que te guste -sy  
cuando trajeron los helados Sakura dijo  
-nunca cambiaras verdad Syaoran?, siempre te gusto muchisimo el chocolate -s  
así es y me gusta por una simple razón -sy  
-cual? -s  
-que es muy dulce como mi linda prometida -dijo sy sonriendo y sonrojándose  
-pues yo creo que más dulce eres tu porque siempre me dices cosas muy lindas -s  
-no, bueno tal ves sea dulce pero nunca tanto como tu -sy  
-y también siempre tan modesto, pero cambiando de tema hay algo que intriga realmente.... -s  
-y que es? -sy  
-porque nunca me has hablado de tus hermanas? -s  
-porque me preguntas eso? La verdad nunca te hable de ella porque no se me ocurrió, además prefiero olvidar que tengo hermanas -sy  
-bueno si tu lo dices, cuando éramos niños solo me hablabas de Wei como si fueras tu única familia, es acaso que no te llevas bien con ella que no deseas recordarla? Cuando estuve allí me pareció buena tu relación con ella pero estuvimos tan poco que no podría decírtelo con exactitud pero..... -s  
-y lo es, solo que mis hermanas son un poco pesadas y extremadamente cariñosas, porque por desgracia soy el menor y me tienen como su juguete -sy  
-juguete? explícate -s  
-claro, me tienen como su juguete, es que la pasan abrasándome y tratándome como un niño, es que ella me adoran pero a veces sus cariños me matan entiendes? -sy  
-si por supuesto, pero y con tu madre?   
-que pasa con ella Sakura? -sy   
-como te llevas? -s  
-bien, en lo que cabe, pero es poco lo que hablo con ella, es muy callada y algo fría, aunque es amable y siempre nos ha cuidado muy bien, conforme con respuesta? -sy  
-si por supuesto -s  
-me puedes decir porque se te ocurrió preguntarme todo esto? -sy  
-es que, bueno solo que tu sabes todo sobre mi, mi familia y amigos, pero es tan poco lo que se de ti, es decir a la gente que te rodea me entiendes? -s  
-si, esta bien no hay problema pregúntame lo que sea cuando quieras, esta bien...pero ahora yo cambiare el tema, diem cuando salgamos de aquí donde iremos? -sy  
-hoy estas muy apurado o nervioso tal ves no se, pero pues......-s  
-no, no es eso disculpame -sy  
-no te disculpes.....bueno como te decía, con respecto a lo que me preguntaste hay muchos lugares donde ir -s  
-dimelos -sonrió sy  
-Haber...podemos ir a.... la torre de Tokyo la vista desde allí es divina ó podemos ir a divertirnos a algún parque de diversiones o simplemente a caminar, no lo se -s  
-bueno ya veremos entonces, pero antes quiero darte algo -sy  
-que es Syaoran? -s  
-esto -le dice sy y le da una caja medianamente chica de color celeste y con un moño  
-y esto? -s  
-para ti, espero te guste, la verdad no acostumbro a regalarle algo a una mujer, pero.... -sy  
-es un regalo para mi? -s  
-pues si -sonríe sonrojándose sy  
Sakura lo abre y dentro había una caja gamusada cuyo contenido era una pulsera de oro que tenía grabadas las iniciales s+s  
-Syaoran me encanta, esta hermosa , te lo agradezco mucho -se sonrió s   
-no fue nada, me sacaste un peso de encima tuve miedo de que no te gustara -sy  
-como no me va a gustar Syaoran, no digas tonterías, si esta preciosa, fue muy lindo detalle haberle grabado nuestras iniciales, de verdad -s   
-pues....que gusto.....bueno no vamos? O quieres quedarte? -s   
-no vamos -s  
empezaron a caminar de la mano hablando de cualquier cosa, Sakura por momentos miraba detenidamente la pulsera por lo que Syaoran le pregunto:  
-de verdad te gusta? -sy  
-si claro me encanta...pero.... -s  
-pero que? -y  
-esta pulsera es muy bonita, pero me di cuenta que es de oro lo cual implica que es bastante cara y....-s  
-a que viene ese planteo? Porque dices eso -sy  
-solo que tu y Tomoyo siempre gastan tanto dinero en mi y no se si un persona tan corriente como yo se merece que tal gasto -s  
-no digas eso -dijo sy abrazándola- una persona corriente como tu dices no tiene los poderes mágicos que tu tienes -sy- además recuerda que eres mi prometida y gastaré lo que sea con tal de verte feliz -sy   
-pero el dinero no compre la felicidad , sabes? -s  
-lo se, lo se muy bien pero en una ocasión especial me gusta regalarte algo que realmente te guste, y para ello no importa cuanto tenga que gastar -sy   
-no hables así, que mientras estés conmigo no tienes porque tantas cosas -s  
-eres tu la que no se porque hablas así, parece que no te gustaran mis regalos -sy  
-no eso Syaoran, me encanto tu regalo me regalaste algo muy lindo que nunca pense que me regalarían, es solo que la ropa que llevo puesta hoy me la confecciono y regalo Tomoyo y ahora tu me hiciste un regalo y por eso pense en eso......no me hagas caso solo digo tonterías -s  
-no esta bien, te entiendo, y ahora ya que estamos cerca de un parque de diversiones porque no vamos a divertirnos, si? -sy  
-claro vamos -sonrió s  
entraron allí y se subieron a todos los juegos que se les ocurriesen, luego se sentaron a descansar   
-que bien lo pasamos -s  
-lo estamos pasando dirás, porque solo nos detuvimos a descansar un momento aún hay muchos juegos a los que no hemos ido, ó es que acaso ya quieres volver, si estas muy cansada nos vamos -sy  
-no, no tanto Syaoran, sigamos yendo a los juegos que me gustan mucho -sonrió dulcemente s  
-bueno como quieras.....pero sabes? me extraño que quisieras entrar a la casa de terror -sy  
-lo dices por lo miedosa que soy supongo, pues miedo me dio pero como estaba conmigo no me dio tanto -s  
-ah, bueno que alivio, vamos entonces?  
Siguieron divirtiéndose hasta que casi oscureció, se dirigieron a cenar luego   
-Aquí cenaremos Sakura te gusta el lugar? -sy  
-me encanta Syaoran, parece que de estas cosas sabes más tu que yo, y eso que yo soy nativa de este país y tu eres Chino  
-tienes razón, pero creo que más se debe a que eres bastante distraída, siempre estas en las nubes, cariño -sy  
-no seas malo, soy distraída pero no tanto -s  
-que no? Si lo eres -sy  
-bueno tal ves pero no tanto como cuando niña -s  
-tal ves, quizás en eso tengas razón -dijo su mientras entraban, se sentaron y ordenaron lo que cenarían  
mientras cenaban y charlaban, por alguna extraña razón ó tal ves por lo tarde que era Sakura empezó a sentirse muy cansada y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos  
-Sakura te ves cansada, mejor vámonos si? -dijo sy levantándose  
-si es lo que iba a pedirte -s  
-claro vamos -sy  
caminaron lentamente por las calles, el la estaba abrazando le preocupaba mucho el cansancio de su prometida, no parecía ser normal, se notaba agotaba y no era común en ella, Sakura estaba recargado en el y caminaba con tranquilidad y lentitud   
-Sakura -sy  
-si...Syaoran -s  
-te sientes mal, te noto extraña y muy cansada por cierto, que te pasa? -sy  
-no lo se, estaba lo más bien hace unas horas pero de un momento a otro empece a sentirme muy cansada, en verdad no le se pero no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos no saber cuanto me cuesta -s  
Syaoran se detuvo en seco, saco su teléfono y llamo a alguien, Sakura lo miro extrañada y cuando este corto ella le pregunto  
-a quien llamaste? -s  
-a Wei para que nos lleve en el auto -sy  
-si es por mi no te molestes -s  
-no es molestia mi amor, al contrario me preocupes mucho, ni tu sabes el motivo de tu cansancio eso es muy extraño -sy  
-no te preocupes Syaoran, no es nada, después de dormir toda la noche estaré bien, no tienes porque preocuparte -s  
-eso espero Sakura -sy  
Wei llegó y los llevo hasta la casa de Sakura, ella bajo de auto y el muchacho la siguió, Sakura le dio un beso a modo de saludo, y consiguió convencerlo de que no se preocupara pero Syaoran de todos modos se fue un poco inseguro a su casa......  
  
Nota: ôyaho! A todos me tardo un poco con esto de tener que pasarlo a minúscula pero bueno espero les haya gustado tratare de tenerlo un poco más pronto los poximos capitulos, aunque no prometo nada porque tengo otros fics que seguir también, nos vemos, saludos   
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	7. Comienza la preocupación

CAPITULO 10.   
Comienza la preocupación  
  
A la mañana siguiente Syaoran se despierto nervioso, apenas si había descansado, se vistió y en segundos bajo encontrándose con Wei   
-buenos días -sy  
-buenso días joven Syaoran, que le sucede lo noto algo alterado -w  
-no me pasa nada Wei!, nada! -sy  
-esta bien pero no se enoje conmigo -w  
-lo siento -dijo sy con la mano en la frente en gesto preocupado - tienes razón estoy un poco nervioso pero no lo tomes en cuenta lo siento, ya me voy tengo que ir al colegio, hasta luego   
-pero si ni siquiera ha desayunado, además no es muy temprano -w  
-si lose Wei pero tengo que ir a buscar a Sakura, y no tengo hambre -sy  
-bueno en ese caso hasta luego joven Syaoran que le vaya bien -w  
-si gracias -sy  
Syaoran empeso a caminar apresuradamente era temprano así que iría a buscar a Sakura. Llegó a la casa de su novia toco el timbre y atendió Fuyitaka que ya se iba, le dijo que subiera a la habitación de Sakura porque ella recién se levantaba, subió y la vio sentada en la cama aún medio dormida y como perdida, pero cuando lo vio sonrió se veía un poco pálida  
-buenos días Sakura como amaneciste? -pregunto sy de pie a un lado de la cama  
-buenos días Syaoran -le dijo ella levantando los brazos como pidiendo que se acercará - con un poco de sueño, pero bien   
-aún tienes sueño entonces no vayas a la escuela que date a descansar -sy de sentó a su lado  
-no estoy bien, me doy una ducha y listo, espérame un momento si? -s  
-bueno como quieras -respondió sy bajando la mirada   
no tienes que preocuparte Syaoran, cambia esa cara si? Que no me gusta verte triste -s sonrió mientras se levantada   
-es que en verdad me preocupas -dijo sy atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, ella se sentó sobre el- tu me dijiste, ayer, que si dormías toda la noche estarías bien y aún tienes sueño acaso no dormiste bien -sy  
-dormí muy bien Syaoran, pero como me desperté muy temprano tal ves por eso tengo sueño, por eso quiero ducharme haber si se me quita el sueño -s  
-bueno esta bien si tu lo dices te creeré, pero quiero que me prometas que luego vas a descansar -sy  
-no puedo Syaoran tengo muchas cosas que hacer -s  
-pero Sakura! -sy  
-pero yo nada, escúchame tu no tienes que preocuparte, se cuidarme muy bien -s   
-lo se muy bien, pero es que no quiero que te pase algo malo -dijo sy con asento algo melancólico abrazándola muy fuerte   
-y nada me va a pasar, no seas tan dramático Syaoran -sonrió poniéndose de pie- bueno ahora me ducho y bajamos que tengo que prepararme el desayuno -s  
-entonces yo te lo preparare mientras tu te bañas si? -sy  
-bueno si tu quieres, gracias -dijo sonriendo ampliamente  
-de nada cariño -sy sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina  
Syaoran ni se da cuenta si hay alguien ó no solo se coloca el delantal y empieza a preparar el desayuno  
-oye mocoso quien te dio permiso para meterte en la cocina y ponerte a cocinar como si nada, donde crees que estas -había dicho ty  
Syaoran volteo y vio a Touya desayunando y también a Yukito, el primero y Syaoran se miraron como enemigos mortales mientras que a Yukito le aparecía una gota   
-el permiso me lo dio mi prometida -dijo sy con su seria, fría y tajante voz, le dio la espalda para seguir cocinando  
-maldita sea porque Sakura tuvo que elegir a este estúpido mocoso por novio, el monstruo si que esta loca -ty  
-Touya no empieces con tus comentarios ofensivos -y  
-Yuki la verdad no ofende -ty  
-tienes razón pero esa no es la verdad, es solo lo que tu piensas, porque en realidad el joven Li es un muchacho amable y de buen corazón, que adora a Sakura y siempre la cuida mucho -y  
-cállate, acaso estas de su lado -ty  
no estoy del lado de nadie, solo digo lo que es verdad y lo que no, porque aunque es un poco lo que pienso lo que te dije todos opinan igual que yo, bueno casi con excepción de Kero y tu -y  
-en lo ultimo si te doy la razón -ty  
Syaoran deja de cocinar y se va con una bandeja en las manos  
-lo ves ahora va y deja todo hecho un desastre -ty  
Syaoran dandole la espalda le dice   
-no te preocupes, lavare todo lo que utilice cuando baje.....ah por cierto disculpame por no haberte saludado Tsukishiro buenos días -sy  
-no te disculpes Li, buenos días como estas? El desayuno es para Sakura   
verdad? -y  
-estoy bien gracias, y si es para ella -sy  
*eres muy dulce y amable con ella, siempre diré que hacen una encantadora   
pareja -y  
-gracias -respondio sy con un leve pero evidente rubor mientras subía las escaleras  
entro a la habitación de Sakura y ella se cepillaba el cabello -en el baño la puerta estaba abierta- y se lo arreglaba con una vincha blanca y dejaba caer sus dos mechones de cabello habituales, el dejo la bandeja en el escritorio, entro al baño y la abrasa por detrás ella miro hacia atrás, sonrió y le beso la mejilla  
-tu desayuno esta en el escritorio -sy  
-gracias Syaoran pero no tenías que traérmelo hasta aquí podía bajar y tomarlo en la cocina -s  
pero no, bueno si quieres.....lo que pasa es que quise traertelo, pero si quieres me llevo la bandeja y desayunas abajo -sy  
-no Syaoran ya hiciste demasiado, muchas gracias por prepararme el desayuno -s  
-no es nada, espero que te guste -sy  
-claro que me gustará si tu cocinas muy bien -s  
-gracias, yo voy a lavar todas las cosas que use para cocinar -sy  
-esta bien, en ese caso cuando termine de desayunar llevare la bandeja a la cocina -s  
-si claro -sy volvió a bajar  
entro a la cocina nuevamente y empezó a lavar   
-ves Touya, es un muchacho muy responsable y amable, podrías dejar de hablar mal de el de el por una ves -y  
-no nunca lo haré, no lo soporto -ty  
-ay Touya aunque sea haslo por Sakura -y   
-lo haría si pudiera, pero no lo soporto desde que lo conocí, y no pienso hacerlo ahora no me cae bien y nada cambiara eso -ty  
-_-U -y  
-buenos días -dijo s entrando a la cocina  
-hola monstruo -ty  
-que dijiste hermano!!!!! -s  
-dije hola monstruo -repitió ty  
-no soy un monstruo callate!! Cuando dejaras de decirme así -s  
-no lo se monstruo tal ves cuando dejes de serlo -ty  
-la patada le dolió mucho a Touya y se retorcía de dolor mientras Yukito sonreía y Syaoran los miraba de reojo para luego cambiar de tema  
-Sakura Tráeme la bandeja así lavo las cosas -sy  
-Sakura volteo la mirada para ver a su novio, por un momento se había olvidado que estaba ahí y se sonrojo profundamente al pensar en que diría el al verla pelear así con su hermano  
-no te preocupes yo lo haré -dijo s con una nerviosa sonrisa  
-no es molestia Sakura yo la lavare -sy  
-Gracias Syaoran eres un amor -s  
-de nada, cariño es un placer -sy  
-ahhhh, tanta melosidad me asfixia, mejor me voy a buscar mis cosas para irme -dijo ty un poco enfadado  
-bueno te sigo -y- hasta luego Sakura, Li que les vaya bien -y  
-gracias Yukito a ti también -s  
hasta luego y gracias -sy  
-bueno nosotros también deberíamos ir yendo no lo crees Syaoran -s  
-Tienes razón Sakura ya termine vamos -sy  
comenzaron a caminar de la mano muy tranquilamente como es habitual en ellos mientras charlaban  
-no te molesto mi hermano, mientras preparabas el desayuno -s  
-no, bueno un poco -sy  
-que te dijo? -s  
-me pregunto que quien me había dado permiso para entrar a la cocina y ponerme a cocinar -sy  
-ya veo.......pero que le contestaste -s  
-que mi novia me había dado permiso, el se enojo, siguió insultándome por lo bajo pero Yukito siempre habla tan bien de mi y eso lo enojo más -sy  
-me lo imaginaba -dijo ella mientras caminaban   
-de verdad te sientes bien Sakura? -sy  
-claro ya me siento bien Syaoran no te preocupes -"discúlpame si te miento estoy un poco débil en realidad pero es que no quiero preocuparte" -pensó s   
-me prometes entonces que si te sientes mal me lo dirás -sy  
claro, ni lo dudes -s  
-que bueno - dijo el joven mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de su novia sosteniéndola por la cintura -sabes? la verdad es que me dejaste muy preocupado por como estabas ayer y para ser sincero contigo es poco lo que he dormido, por eso es que llegue tan temprano a tu casa -sy  
-con que era eso pero no te preocupes tanto Syaoran, hace unos días recuerdo que me dijiste que no me preocupara, que yo te gustaba más cuando sonreía...... pues yo te digo lo mismo te quiero muchisimo, te amo pero no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mi porque así no puedo estar a gusto contigo ya que estas nervioso como ahora crees que no me doy cuenta que estas con los nervios de punta, soy distraída pero tonta, te conozco y se como eres, eres muy exagerado a veces y te preocupas demasiado por lo demás, si vamos a estar así mejor sera que dejemos de vernos -s  
Syaoran se puso pálido y dijo   
-lo siento Sakura, se cuanto me quieres y yo también te amo muchisimo, pero no puedo evitarlo no quiero que nada te pase, y no me digas de dejas de vernos, no me asustes de esa manera, hacer que un horrible y helado escalofrío recora todo mi cuerpo -sy  
-yo tampoco quiero que dejemos de vernos, como tampoco te digo que no te preocupes, es lindo tener alguien que te quiera y cuide pero exageras mucho las cosas -s  
-lo siento mucho -sy  
-esta bien Syaoran ya no te disculpes -s  
en verdad me perdonas? -había preguntado sy con brillantes ojos  
-claro que te perdono no me enoje ni nada por el estilo, solo que al igual que tu quise ser sincera, y te dije lo que pensaba, pero no era para que te asustaras ni nada de eso -s  
-no me asuste por me dice eso -sy  
-porque tienes los ojos casi vidriosos, me dio la impresión de que quisiera llorar -s  
-no es eso Sakura- repuso sy abrasándola deteniendo su marcha- admito que me sorprendió y que me puse muy palido pero no quiero llorar de verdad créeme, como llorar si te tengo a mi lado  
-que bueno me alegro -sonrió s encantada en sus en los brazos de su novio  
ella se quedó en brazos de Syaoran como si se sintiera muy cómoda que no quisiera irse más, ambos volaban en su nube de paz y tranquilidad como siempre, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose, Syaoran se inclino hacia ella y beso delicadamente sus labios, se olvidaron de todo mientras se besaban de que tenían clases, de que estaban a mitad del parque, de todo  
-no creen que lo cariños deberían dejarlos para otro moento, llegaran tarde -t tan risueña como siempre  
ambos se soltaron y voltearon la mirada hacia Tomoyo algo sonrojados  
-buenos días - dijo t con una picara sonrisa- disculpen si los interrumpía pero no creo que les guste quedarse media mañana en el pasillo castigados por el profesor solo por llegar tarde, mejor gusrdense sus cariños para el descanso   
si? -t  
-buenos días Tomoyo no te disculpes tienes razón vamos -s  
-buenos días -sy  
-por cierto Tomoyo, cuando salimos de compras el sábado dijiste que me filmarías el domingo cuando saliera con Syaoran pero no apareciste tuviste algo importante que hacer que no pudiste ir -s  
-claro que fui y filme todo si quieres te lo muestro Sakura lo que pasa es que no podía dejar que me vieran hubiera arruinado su cita así que estuve escondida todo el tiempo -t   
-entonces filmaste todo? -s  
-por supuesto Sakura desde que salieron de tu casa hasta que bajaron del auto por la noche en tu casa también -t  
-vaya que sorpresa, no me percate de tu presencia en ningún momento -s  
-yo si, bueno en realidad no te vi en ningún momento Daidouji, pro hubo momento en que me sentí observado, pero pense que solo lo había imaginado y no dije   
nada -sy  
-pues no estabas equivocado, ya que los estuve observando todo el tiempo no puedo decir que todo el tiempo escuchaba lo que conversaba porque a veces estaba un poco lejos pero que lo grave todo se los aseguro, podría decirles en cada lugar en el que estuvieron -r  
-si? Haber dinoslo -s  
-como quieras Sakura, salieron de tu casa a las 10: 00 a.m tu vestías la ropa que te hice y Sayoran vestía de elegante / sport primero fueron al cine, luego a tomar un helado, estuvieron toda la tarde en un parque de diversiones y luego fueron a cenar, y volvieron a tu casa....ah! lo olvidaba cuando estuvieron tomando un helado el te regalo un muy bonita pulsera, ese uno de los lugares que no escuche nada porque estaba algo lejos -t  
-vaya parece que si filmaste todo -s  
-por supuesto Sakura crees que te mentía -t  
-no es eso Tomoyo, solo quería saber si nos grabaste desde un principio -s  
-ah bueno, y por cierto me muestras la pulsera que te regalo Li ayer -t  
-claro mira -levanta la mano y muestra la pulsera  
-pero que hermosa esta, y que bonito detalle el de las iniciales grabadas -t  
-si verdad yo pense lo mismo, verdad Syaoran? -s  
-claro Sakura y me alegro que te gustara -sy sonrió ampliamente  
-los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela las clases comenzaron como siempre y todo parecía normal, pero ese todo se convirtió en casi todo por que la semana siguiente la simple debilidad que Sakura sentía -y que no le había dado importancia- se empezó a agudizar y aunque trataba de disimularlo cada vez era más notorio, el profesor la llamó para que hiciera un ejercicio en la pizarra, cuando ella s levanto se tambaleo un poco pero logro mantenerse firme, Syaoran la mira con grandes ojos y pregunto tratando de estar calmado con pocos resultados  
-que te pasa Sakura te sientes mal!? -sy  
-no me pasa nada Syaoran, no te preocupes por favor -s  
-de verdad te sientes bien? -pregunta t  
-si Tomoyo estoy bien -s  
dio la vuelta se fue hasta la pizarra, hizo el ejercicio y volvió a su asiento, el timbre sonó minutos después indicando el comienzo del descanso, Syaoran se la llevó de la mano antes que ella pudiera decir algo y sentaron a almorzar en el cerezo del patio de la escuela  
-que te paso Sakura casi te desmayas -sy  
-no me paso nada Syaoran solo me levante muy rápido y me maree un poco, no hay nada de que preocuparse, además te prometí que si me sentía mal te lo diría crees que rompería esa promesa? Me maree por eso me puse un poco pálida pero enseguida me recupere, no es nada de importancia -"o por lo menos eso creo" -penso s  
-no claro que no, esta bien -dijo sy rodeándola nuevamente con sus brazos abrazándola- de verdad no notaste ayer que alguien nos observaba -sy  
-no para nada, tu si verdad? -s  
-algo así, por momentos me sentí observado -sy   
-pues yo nunca me di cuenta de nada, la verdad estaba tan encantada de como lo estabamos pasando que no me daba cuenta de esas cosas -s  
-so eso se notaba ayer te veías muy feliz -sy  
-tu también, y me llevaste a lugares muy bonitos me divertí mucho -s  
-yo también me divertí mucho, aunque podíamos decir que fue una cita muy sencilla, el solo hecho de verte tan feliz hizo que me sintiera aún mejor -sy  
Sakrra sonrió a Sayoran y sus labios se unieron nuevamente ne un beso más sueve y profundo que el anterior  
Las chicas junto con Yamasaki buscaban a la pareja anteriormente mensionada por lo ocurrido en el salón  
-que le habrá pasado a Sakura? -ch  
-no lose pero lo cierto es que Kinomoto se veía algo pálida -ym  
-Yamasaki tiene razón, y tambaleo cuando se levanto de su asiento a mitad de clase, se sentirá mal -r  
Tomoyo dijo que no le pasaba nada y tal vez tenga razón pero lo que dice Rika es cierto no estará descompuesta -n  
-Yamasaki los vio de lejos y evocando una picara sonrisa dijo   
-pues parece que estamos equivocados porque siéntase bien ó mal Kinomoto, Li sabe muy bien como hacer que se sienta mejor -ym  
-a que te refieres Takashi? -pregunto confusa ch  
-a que allá están -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la pareja que aún se besaba   
-bueno cre que Yamasaki tiens razón vamonos para no molestarnos -n  
-si vamos -dijeron todos  
Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron abrazados apoyados contra el árbol mientras charlaban  
-ojala pudiera quedarme así para siempre -s  
-lo mismo digo cariño pero desgraciadamente aún faltan varias horas de clase -sy  
-lo se pero no tengo ganas de ir -s  
-ral ves sea por que la clase siguiente es aburrida, no lo crees? -sy  
-no acuérdate que hicieron un cambio de horario y ahora tenemos practica después del descanso -s  
-ah cierto entonces tengo fútbol después del descanso -sy  
-tienes razón y yo tengo practica con las porristas -s  
el tiembre sonó y tenían que ir a clase pero Syaoran no tenía ninguna intensión de hacerlo  
-bueno me voy te veo después Syaoran -s  
-no Sakura quédate un momento con conmigo -sy  
-creeme que nada me gustaría más, pero tenemos que ir a clase, déjame levantarme si? -dijo s ya que el abraso de Syaoran le impedía moverse  
-tienes razón te veo en el salón -dijo sy mientras ambos se levantaban y dirigían a sus clases  
-a mitad de la clase de las porristas a Sakura empezó a nublarse la vista, cada ves veía menos, también el oído empezó a fallarle, pocos momentos después todo se volvió negro no pudo mantenerse en pie dio unos pasos y cayo inconsciente aunque antes murmuro   
-Syaoran......-s  
-Sakura -gritaron n y ch  
-Kinomoto estas bien? -pregunto la alarmada profesora - vamos Yanagisawa, Mihara ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería   
-Syaoran? Quien es Syaoran? Murmuro eso antes de desmayarse -dijo una de las muchachas que no era del mismo salón de Sakura  
-de veras? -n- se refiere a Li Syaoran nuestro compañero de clases es el novio de Sakura  
-esta en el equipo de Fútbol ve a buscarlo que la profesora Naoko y yo la llevaremos ala enfermería -ch   
-claro -la muchacha fue rápidamente hasta donde practicaba el equipo de fútbol y le pregunto a uno de los chicos donde esta Syaoran, casualmente a quien le pregunta es Yamasaki   
-claro es mi compañero allí esta -señalo en dirección a Li  
la chica corrió hasta hasta el y le dijo:   
-ers tu Li Syaoran verdad?  
-si yo soy Li Syaoran, que quieres? -sy  
-pasa que tu novia se desmayo a mitad de clase y como murmuro tu nombre antes de desvanecerse me pidieron que te llamara  
-que Sakura se desmayo!!! Y donde esta! -dijo sy alteradicimo  
-la profesora con Yanagisawa y Mihara la llevaron a la enfermería  
-gracias -sy  
Syaoran se fue de inmediato y la encontró en la enfermería acostada en la camilla y la enfermera estaba etendiendola  
-Sakura se pondrá bien? -dijo sy con ojos llenos de preocupación   
-claro muchacho no tienes de que preocuparte, ella se pondrá bien, solo fue un desmayo, provocado por cansancio le hace falta descansar, puedes regresar a clase, se pondrá bien  
si no le molesta, prefiero quedarme aquí -dijo el joven con una expresion desolada  
-disculpeme joven.....  
-Li Syaoran, me llamo Li Sayoran -sy  
-bueno, joven Li la señorita Kinomoto es tu novia  
-así es, es mi prometida pero como lo sabe -sy  
-pues el anillo quelleva la chaca en la mano me dio la idea y además la melancolia y preocupación que refleja tu mirada me hizi pensar en que la querías mucho  
-así es, -dijo sy preocupado se veía tan palida y parecia que no iba a despertar  
la efrmera le pena verlo, no quieso molestar más y se fue 15' después Sakura desperto y vio a Syaoran mirarla con ojos preocupados levanto la mano y la poyo en la mejilla de el el cerro los ojos y apoyo la mano en la e ella  
-no te preocupes Syaoran -dijo s sonriendo con debilidad -estoy bien  
-tuve tanto miedo de que algo te pase, me alegro mucho de que te hayas despertado, solo faltan 30' de clase, así que enseguida Wei llegara para llevarnos a casa -sy  
-casa? -dijo s mirándolo desconcertada retirándo su mano de la mejilla de el - te refieres a tu casa   
-claro en tu casa no hay nadie te quedarás en la mia -sy  
-no te molestes Syaoran estoy bien -s  
-nada de eso mi amor debes descansar dos o tres días , así que te quedarás en mi casa -sy  
-gracias siempre me cuidas tanto, te quiero mucho -s  
-yo también Sakura -repuso abrasándola con cuidado sy  
-disculpen si los interrumpo -dijo la enfermera- pero ya llegó la persona que los viene a retirar  
-pero si aún las clases no terminan -s  
-lo que pasa es que ya le avisaron a tu padre querida y le dijo que luego te iría a ver a cas adel joven Li, además el director les dio permiso al tutor del joven para que los retirar a los dos  
-bueno me harías el favor de decrile a Wei, mi tutor como dijiste que ya vamos -sy  
-claro se lo diré  
-gracias -se va la enfermera- .....puedes levantare Sakura? -sy  
-si no te preocupes puedo levantarme sola -s  
Sakura se levanto y empezó a caminar temblorosamente así que Syaoran la ayudo sonteniendola por la cintura, subieron alauto y se fueron casa de Syaoran........   
notas: nihao! no tengo demaciado que decir más que me dejen sus comentarios a mi mail o escribanme un review, no vemos  
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	8. Los cuidados de Syaoran

CAPITULO 11.  
  
Los cuidados Syaoran  
  
Sakura se había quedado dormida en el auto camino a la casa de Syaoran por lo que el había llevado a su habitación y se había quedado ahí sentado en el suelo con los brazos apoyados en la cama y la cabeza apoyada a la ves en sus brazos como recostado mirándola con una expresión un poco desolada mientras pensaba  
  
"Sakura........espero que solo estés dormida por cansancio y que despiertes porque no soportaría que me dejaras ya hemos sufrido demasiado, solo espero que pronto abras los ojos y me mires y sonrías con tu característica dulzura hace cuatro horas que duermes que puedo debilitarte de esa manera....."  
  
Volvió recostar su cabeza en sus brazos a excepción de que sostuvo la mano de ella delicadamente, se durmió luego  
  
1 hora después......  
  
-mmm...donde estoy? ...-murmuro s- esta es la habitación de Syaoran, hace cuanto que estoy aquí -se percato de la presencia de Syaoran  
  
-Syaoran?... habrá estado allí todo el tiempo, pobre debe estar muy incomodo, aunque se ve muy tierno cuando duerme  
  
Sakura noto que el sostenía fuertemente la mano y así se había dormido, sonrió levemente y con la mano que le quedaba libre rozó el cabello de Syaoran, este que aún dormía sintió ese roce , esa caricia abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a Sakura que como sonreía levemente mientras lo acariciaba  
  
-hola -s dijo solamente   
  
-hola Sakura como te sientes? -sy  
  
-bien, a excepción de que no puedo mover ni un músculo -s  
  
-te duele algo quieres que llame al medico -sy  
  
no, no me entiendes Syaoran, no es que me duela algo es que me siento cansada -s  
  
-si lo se gracias, pero que hora? Cuanto he dormido? -s  
  
Syaoran acerco sus labios a la frente de ella y luego de darle un suave beso dijo:  
  
-5 horas, dormiste por 5 horas, ya me estabas preocupando -sy  
  
-lo siento -s  
  
-no te preocupes, dime tienes hambre quieres que te traiga algo? -sy  
  
-pues si no te molesta -s  
  
-como me va a molestar, ahora vuelvo, le diré a Wei que te prepare algo -sy   
  
-gracias -s  
  
-de nada cariño, ya vuelvo -sy  
  
-si claro -s  
  
Syaoran salió de la habitación y ella se que do acostada mirando la ventana quw estaba levemente abierta  
  
-quieres que la cierre, entra mucho aire no te hace frío? -s  
  
-que? -Sakura mira hacia la puerta viendo a Syaoran entrar a la habitación   
  
-no, no me hace frío, gracias de todos modos -s  
  
-de nada -sonrió- ahora Wei te traera la comida, si necesitas algo llámame si? -dijo sy saliendo de la habitación   
  
-ya te ves? -pregunto s  
  
-pues si tienes que descansar -sy  
  
-pero es que... -s  
  
-es que?... Sakura que pasa? -pregunto sy  
  
-nada pues... olvídalo esta bien -s  
  
-no dime, que pasa? -dijo sy cerrando la puerta y acercándose a ella  
  
-no pasa nada te dije que lo olvidaras -s  
  
-y yo te esto diciendo que no , no me ire hasta que me digas que sucede -sy  
  
-es que pense que te quedarías por un momento, eso nada más pero si dices que hace 5 horas que duermo me supongo que ya has estado por un buen rato -sonrió s  
  
-Sakura me lo hubieras dicho claro que me quedaré un momento si quieres -sy  
  
-no te molestes, esta bien ya te has quedado suficiente -s  
  
-pues puedo quedarme más y es lo que haré -sy  
  
-gracias -sonrió s  
  
-de nada -sonrió- compermiso- dijo sy sentándose el la cama  
  
-ni lo pidas es tu cama -s  
  
-si pero ahora tu estas en ella -sy- sabes? tu papá vino a verte hace unas horas y también Daidouji y los demás  
  
-de verdad, mientras dormía? -pregunto s  
  
-si así es primero vino Daidouji y luego vino tu papa justo cuando llegó el doctor -sy  
  
-el doctor? -s  
  
-si yo lo llame, dijo que lo más seguro es que te hayas desmayado porque eres tan activa que necesitas comer y dormir muy bien para reponer energías y como tu padre dijo que a veces te acuestas tarde y como te levantas tarde casi nunca desayunas bien y por eso el doctor dijo que lo más recomendable sería que te quedes en cama toda la semana para evitar una recaída -sy  
  
-toda la semana? Y que voy a hacer toda la semana en cama! -exclamo s  
  
-si, se que te vas a aburrir con lo enérgica que eres, pero bueno tendrás que aguantar ya encontraras algo que hacer así acostada, por lo pronto mañana tu padre y tu hermano vendrán a buscarte para llevarte a tu casa si? -sy  
  
-si gracias -murmuro s  
  
-de nada -sonrió- también vendrá el doctor para ver como estas porque no podía hacerte una correcta revisión dormida y no quería despertarte por lo que vendrá mañana -sy  
  
-ya veo -s  
  
golpearon la puerta y Syaoran lo hizo pasar, Wei le traía la comida para Sakura  
  
-joven Syaoran la cena esta servida, va a cenar? -w  
  
-si Wei ahora voy -sy  
  
-esta bien... luego vendré por la bandeja señorita Sakura, espero le guste -w  
  
-claro gracias -s  
  
-por nada -w  
  
luego de cenar Syaoran volvió a la habitación que estaba Sakura  
  
-bueno será mejor que duermas, porque necesitas descansar -sy  
  
-pero es tu cama donde dormirás tu? -pregunto s  
  
-no te preocupes por eso, hay más habitaciones aquí dormiré en una de ellas -sy  
  
-no, porque no duermes aquí si será solo por hoy, dices que mañana me vienen a buscar -s  
  
-no, necesitas descansar, será mejor queme vaya a otra habitación -sy  
  
-no, vamos no quiero causar más molestias -s   
  
-no has causado ninguna molestia Sakura -sonríe- pero esta bien si quieres me quedaré -dijo sy volviéndose a sentar en la cama  
  
-me supongo que maña iras a clase verdad? dile a Tomoyo que me vaya a ver a mi casa si? -s  
  
-claro, se lo diré sin falta, pero ahora duérmete quieres? -sy  
  
-si, pero espero que no te vayas cuando me duerma -dijo s apoyandose en elhombro de el   
  
-no me iré te lo prometo cariño -sonríe sy  
  
ella se durmió enseguida y el retiro brazo con el que la rodeaba a ella, la tapo, se levanto de la cama para buscar su pijama y acostarse a dormir pero la puerta sonó   
  
-pase -dijo sy un tanto extrañado por la hora que era  
  
-joven Syaoran tiene una llamada de parte de la señora -w  
  
-de mi madre??? -pregunto sy con un gesto confundido......  
  
  
  
CONTUNUARÁ.......  
  
Notas: Oyaho!! Ahhhhhhh!!! Cada ves me tardo más en actualizar mis fic, pero es que desgraciadamente cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir, les dejo 2 capítulos, espero les gusten.  
  
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	9. invitados de Hong Kong?

Capitulo 12  
  
Invitados de Hong Kong?  
  
-hola .....si habla Syaoran, que sucede madre porque me llama a esta hora? -sy  
  
-lo siento pero es que necesitaba hablarte -ye  
  
-sobre que? -sy  
  
-dime... nada extraño ah sucedido por allá? -ye  
  
-extraño? No nada por que lo pregunta? -sy  
  
-nada en especial solo que ultimamente he tenido extraños presentimientos solo eso -ye  
  
-ya veo, y solo por eso me llamaba? -sy  
  
-no precisamente, también para avisarte que mañana llegaremos allá en el vuelo de las 7:00 a.m -ye  
  
-mañana? Y puedo saber para que vendrán? -sy  
  
-bueno yo quiero verificar que no suceda nada extraño la verdad que me preocupan ms presentimientos, y tus hermanas quieren conocer Japón y ver a tu prometida, por cierto como se encuentra ella -ye  
  
-bien, en lo que cabe, ahora duerme en mi habitación, se desmayo en clase y como su padre estaba regresando de Tokyo dijo que la llevase a mi departamento. Mañana vendrá a buscarla ya que el doctor que vino a verla dijo que lo que le había pasado era que estaba muy cansada, es demasiado activa y como no descansa ni se alimenta bien porque siempre esta apurada, su cuerpo no lo aguanto, tendrá que estar en cama por lo menos una semana -sy   
  
-bueno espero que se mejore, y tu estas bien? -ye  
  
-si muy bien, gracias, por cierto por cuanto tiempo se quedaran aquí? -sy  
  
-no lo se pero por un buen tiempo supongo, podemos quedarno en el departamento donde vives? -ye   
  
-si por supuesto hay suficiente lugar aquí para que se queden el tiempo que sea necesario -sy  
  
-esta bien gracias hijo, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirte que descanses -ye  
  
-tu también madre, será hasta mañana entonces adiós -sy  
  
-adiós -ye  
  
luego de cortar y llevar el teléfono al comedor entro al dormitorio si poder evitar un leve suspiro   
  
-el que pudiera vivir dos años aquí nuevamente era demasiado bueno como que nada raro pasase -volvió a suspirar mientras se acostaba- porque tenía que venir todas ellas, bueno la presencia de mi madre no me molesta es la de ellas la que me incomoda -murmuraba mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella -será mejor que me duerma mañana tengo clases   
  
a la mañana siguiente 6:30 a.m   
  
El despertador sonó y Syaoran entreabrió los ojos para apagar el despertador, se sento en la cama suspirando levemente  
  
-llegaran en 30' -sy volvió a suspirar, volteo a verla-con que traquilidad duerme, que dulce se ve -sonrió- será mejor que me levante, me tengo que duchar -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama la tapo bien a ella y se dirijió al baño, al tiempo que empezó a escucharse el ruido de la ducha sonó el timbre, el volteo hacía el reloj que había dejado junto al pijama  
  
-6:50 a.m vaya parece llegaron antes de lo que pensaba, claro si es que son ellas -murmuro sy mientras entraba a la ducha  
  
mientras tanto en la cocina.......  
  
-quien podrá ser? Aún faltan 10' para que llegue la señora -w se dirige a la puerta de entrada  
  
-oh! Señora no pense que fuera usted como aún falta para las 7:00, pero pasen por favor -w  
  
-gracias Wei, buenos días es que el avión salió un poco antes de lo previsto -ye  
  
-ya veo, buenos días señoritas que gusto volver a verlas -w  
  
-buenos días wei -dijeron las cuatro  
  
-donde esta mi hijo? -ye  
  
-si es lo que iba a preguntar -fu  
  
-yo también lo iba a preguntas -sh- y Sakura como esta ella?   
  
-la señorita esta bien ahora duerme, y el joven Syaoran debe estar por bajar a desayunar, tiene que irse al colegio -w  
  
-ya veo......gracias -dijo ye pues le acababa de servir una taza de te y ahora les servía a las hermanas  
  
Syaoran entro a la sala viéndolas a las cinco   
  
-buenos días -sy  
  
-buenos días joven Syaoran durmió bien -w  
  
-si, gracias Wei -sy  
  
-hermanito!!! -gritaron las 4 acto seguido todas estaban ensima del pobre muchacho  
  
-ya quieren? Me están asfixiando -dijo sy quitándoselas de encima -además me arrugan la ropa -se agacho a recoger su portafolio  
  
-esta bien, solo estabamos contentas de verte -fe  
  
-es que sus cariño me matan, me asfixian, me ahogan y todo junto -sy  
  
-eres un exagerado -fa  
  
-no lo soy -dijo sy, volteo hacia su madre- buenos días madre, me da gusto verla  
  
-a mi también hijo, Wei nos dijo que tu prometida esta bien y que ahora dormía podrías explicarme mientras desayunas que es lo que exactamente lo que tiene -ye  
  
-claro -dijo sy mientras se sentaba a desayunar- lo que ella tiene es fatiga causado por lo activa que es y lo poco que descansa   
  
-fatiga? -fa  
  
-si fatiga, cansancio ó como quieras llamarle, Sakura es demasiado activa además de la escuela, es porrista, esta en el club de patinaje, el de natación, de gimnasia, siempre va de aquí para allá, se acuesta tarde a veces y se levanta temprano para ir a clase, pero a veces se levanta tarde y ni desayuna en fin esas cosas hace que se canse demasiado -sy  
  
-bueno entoces no es nada grave no mucho menos, me alegro -ye  
  
-yo también -dijo sy terminando su desayuno y suspirando -ay.....porque me abre levantado tan temprano, supongo que la costumbre -murmuro bajo  
  
-sucede algo joven Syaoran -w  
  
-nada en especial, solo que hoy entraba un poco más tarde y me levante a la misma hora de siempre -sy  
  
-bueno pero no se preocupe además, usted siempre se levanta temprano aunque no tenga nada que hacer -w  
  
-si tienes razón -dice sy mirando con insistencia hacia donde están las habitaciones - Wei preparas el desayuno para Sakura   
  
-claro ahora mismo lopreparo y se lo llevo a la habitación -w  
  
-gracias -sy salió del comedor  
  
-no que estaba durmiendo? -fu  
  
-si pero supongo que acaba de despertar -w  
  
-y como sabe? -fe  
  
-debe haber sentido su presencia recuerde que la señorita Sakura tambien es una hechicera -w  
  
-si claro, Wei tiene razón, además con lo mucho que se conocen es natural que se de cuenta de esas cosas -sh  
  
-supongo que si -fa  
  
-oigan porque no vamos a verlas -fe  
  
-si vamos -fu  
  
-pero y si los interrumpimos, Syaoran s molestara con nosotras -sh  
  
-no lo creo, además ahora Wei le llevara su desayuno, vamos -fe  
  
-esta bien -sh  
  
-bueno -fu  
  
-yo también -fa- mamá porque no nos acompañas  
  
-bueno, si quieren -ye  
  
-Wei se dirigió a la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno en manos, las hermanas lo siguieron...  
  
en la habitación.......  
  
-dormiste bien? -pregunto sy sentándose en su cama  
  
-si, muy bien gracias -s  
  
-de nada- sonrió -ya no tienes sueño es temprano -sy  
  
-no, no tengo sueño, pero porque aún no te has ido al instituto -s  
  
-entro un poco más tarde hoy -sy  
  
-ya veo, que son esas voces que oí recién, no era la de Wei ni la tuya sonaba más como una mujer -s  
  
-unas cuantas mujeres dirás...-suspira- eso es lo que te iba a decir ahora mi madre y mis hermanas llegaron hoy a Japón en el vuelo de las 7:00 se quedarán un tiempo creo -sy  
  
-ah entonces eran ella, vaya no pense volver a verlas tan pronto -s- para que han venido?   
  
-no lo se mi hermanas dicen que querían conocer Japón y verte también pero que se yo - volvió a suspirar recostándose en la cama  
  
-te arrugaras la ropa -murmuro s  
  
-no te preocupes por eso -sonrió y deslizo sus brazos por la cintura, ella que en principio se había sonrojado termina apoyándose en su hombro  
  
se escucharon golpes en la puerta  
  
-pase -sy  
  
-con permiso, señorita le traigo el desayuno -había dicho w mientras las cuatro hermanas entraban seguidas por la madre, se quedaron mirando a Syaoran quien seguía tendido en la cama  
  
-vaya, pero acaba de decir que no le arrugáramos la ropa -suspira Fanren  
  
-si de seguro así se la arruga más -río Feimei  
  
-pero ya lo conocemos, asi que no deberíamos sorprendernos -murmuro Shiefa  
  
-tienes razón -termino Fuutie  
  
Syaoran se levanto de la cama para que Sakura pudiera desayunar y la señora Li se acerco a ella  
  
-buenos días señora Yelan, no esperaba verla tan pronto, me da gusto volver a verla -s  
  
-a mi también querida, a mi también, aunque es una pena que tengas que estar en cama espero que pronto te mejores, mi hijo me conto lo que paso y es un alivio que no sea nada grave -ye  
  
-muchas gracias -murmuro s  
  
-si Sakura mamá tiene razón nos da gusto volver -fu   
  
-ya te extrañabamos -fe  
  
-y también a nuestro hermanito -dijo fa apoyando la mano en la cabeza del joven   
  
-no seas cargosa quieres -sy  
  
-ves de malo que es con nosotras -suspira sh  
  
-si lo es nunca me hace caso cuando se lo digo -sonrié s  
  
-entonces ya es un caso perdido porque si no te hace caso a ti no le hará a nadie -fa  
  
-no exageres Fanren -sy  
  
-no lo hace Syaoran es la verdad -s  
  
-que cosas dices cariño -sy  
  
el timbre sonó y Syaoran salió de la habitación   
  
-yo atiendo -sy  
  
-quien será a esta hora? -fu  
  
-el doctor iba venir en la mañana pero no tan temprano -w  
  
Syaoran entro nuevamente  
  
-quien era? -s  
  
-tu padre, ahora viene -sonríe sy  
  
efectivamente Fuyitaka entro enseguida  
  
-dijo días -dijo fj entrando a la habitación- usted debe ser la señora Li encantado de conocerla soy fuyitaka Kinomoto padre de Sakura  
  
-el gusto es mío señor Kinomoto, tenía deseos de conocerlo ya que solo había hablado una vez por teléfono   
  
-yo también quería conocerla -sonrió- al igual que a sus hijas  
  
todas lo saludaron y el luego se acerco a su hija  
  
-Sakura como te sientes?, ayer vine en cuanto me avisaron pero estabas dormida y me fui pronto   
  
-me siento bien, y ya lo se papá Syaoran me lo contó ya y también me contó que el medico dijo que tendría que guardar reposo por una semana -suspiro- y que vendrías hoy  
  
-precisamente de eso te quería hablar -hizo una pausa- tengo que viajar a una conferencia muy importante por lo que contratare a alguien que te cuide en casa porque aunque tu hermano me dijo que el te cuidaría, no creo que le alcancen las horas, el trabaja, estudia, no podrá cuidarte aunque te diga que si -f  
  
-esta bien -sonrió s  
  
-señor -había dicho sy- no tiene por que hacer eso Sakura puede quedarse aquí Wei cuidara de ella cuando estoy en el instituto -sy  
  
-puede? -pregunto el- no quiero causarles molestias estas seguro de que puede quedarse aquí joven Li? -f  
  
-claro señor, por supuesto jamas molestaría -sy  
  
-muchas gracias me quedo más tranquilo -sonrió f- y ya me tengo que ir o llegare tarde, le diré a mi hijo que traiga las cosas de Sakura luego  
  
-esta bien -sy  
  
-Sakura me llamas luego para contarme lo que te dijo el medico si? Sonrió y luego se dirigió a la señora Li -un gusto conocerla señora Li y nos veremos otro día -f  
  
-lo mismmo digo señor Kinomoto y no se preocupe por nada que estará muy bien cuidada aquí -ye  
  
-muchas gracias y adióa -f  
  
adiós señor -dijeron las 4 hermanas  
  
-lo acompaño -dijo sy  
  
-gracias -dijo f saliendo de la dirección a la salida  
  
-Sakura esta es la habitación de Syaoran verdad? -fa  
  
-si asi es -s  
  
-entonces donde durmió el anoche? -fa  
  
-aquí tambien -s  
  
-aquí? -fu- en la misma cama contigo  
  
-pues si -contesto s con un amplio y evidente rubor en las mejillas  
  
-la conversación quedó ahí pues enseguida entro Wei para llevarse la bandeja en la que Sakur había desayunado y luego entro Syaoran   
  
-nos vemos luego Sakura, ya me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde -sonrió con dulzura sentándose en la orilla de la cama  
  
-bueno en ese caso recuerda decirle a Tomoyo lo que te dije -s  
  
-claro se lo diré pero será mejor que le diga que venga aquí ó no podrá verte -s   
  
-BUENO, EN ESE CASO RECUERDA DE DECIRLE A TOMOYO LO QUE TE DIJE -s  
  
-CLARO SE LO DIRE PERO SERA MEJOR QUE LE DIGA QUE VENGA AQUÍ O NO PODRA   
  
VERTE -sy había sonreído de nuevo  
  
El se acerco a ella y beso la mejilla, la tapo bien y se pudo de pie  
  
-no te destapes quieres, te enfermaras más, te traerealgo cuando vuelva -sy  
  
-que? -s  
  
-aún no lo se -sonrió sy pícaramente  
  
-no me traigas nada, no quiero que te pongas a gastar -s  
  
-no me regañes quieres?, siempre tienes que regañarme cuando te regalo algo -sy  
  
-es porque tu me regalas cosas muy caras -s  
  
-no empieces con eso quieres -sonrié- que el domingo ya hablamos bastante de eso si? Me llamas cualquier cosa -sy  
  
-ah...-suspira- si esta bien, que te vaya bien -s  
  
-gracias -sonrió el- te veo luego no te levantes si? -volteo su mirada hacia su madre -nos vemos en la tarde que tenga buen día hasta luego hermanas -sy salió de la habitación  
  
-será mejor que te dejemos descanzar -ye- si necesitas algo solo pídelo  
  
-gracias señora yelan -s  
  
-de nada hasta luego -ye  
  
ella salió y solo quedaron las hermanas con Sakura  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto......  
  
Syaoran caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el instituto, y cuando llego no encontró a nadie, era natural pues había salido un poco antes pues tenía sevicio con Tomoyo , por lo que dejo sus utiles en su lugar. Y se pueso a limpiar los borradores y barrer el piso  
  
-buenos días Li -t  
  
-buenos días Daiduji -sy  
  
-dime como esta Sakura? -pregunto t mientras dejaba sus cosas para ayudar a Li a ordenar el salón  
  
-bien esta bien, pero no vendrá al instituto en una semana -sy  
  
-ya veo , y que es lo que tiene? -t  
  
-cansancio, sabes bien lo activa que es Sakurs y lo poco que descansa a veces -sy  
  
-si ya entiendo, supongo que es por que el doctor quiere evitar una recaída que le dijo que estuviera en cama toda la semana -t  
  
-así es por cierto Sakura me pidió que te dijera que la fueras a visitar a mmi casa  
  
-aún esta allí -t  
  
-y lo estará toda la semana, el señor Kinomoto tuvo que viajar y su hermanas tiene demaciadas cosas que hacer por eso esta en mi casa -sy  
  
-ya veo entonces, entonces dile que iré mañana, hoy tengo clase de coro y saldré muy tarde -t  
  
-esta bien se lo diré -sy  
  
-poco a poco los alumnos empezaron a llegar dando inicio a las clases  
  
-"como estará Sakura, me supongo que bien pero de todos modos me preocupa"-presó sy sin prestar atención a clase  
  
-Li, me escuchas, Li! -ym  
  
-eh? Que sucede Yamasaki -sy  
  
-que te pasa a ti amigo, hace más de 10'que termino la clase no saldrás a almorsar -ym  
  
-ah si -sy  
  
-te pasa algo? -ym  
  
-no nada -sy  
  
-estas preocupado por Kinomoto? -ym  
  
-un poco pero ella esta bien -sy  
  
-si lose Daidouji nos lo conto recién, nos dijo que se quedará en tu casa por lo que Chiharu yo y las chicas iremos a verla mañana -ym- como no hay clases   
  
-no hay porque? -sy  
  
-como porque no escucharte al profesor, la semana que viene es el festival de la preparatoria donde todos lo clubes harán algo, las porristas harán sus rutinas y animaran a todos los equipos, el club de atletismo tendrán varias competencias, el de teatro hará una obra el de coro cantara varias canciones, vaya que estabas distraído para no escuchar nada, además no tendremos clases mañana porque habra limpieza gral en el instituto y pasado mañana, como el jueves, viernes y sabado habrá clases hasta el medió día para decorar los salones y practicar para el festival -ym  
  
-ah ya veo -sy  
  
las clases siquieron con tranquilidad y Syaoran se dirigía al centro comercial a comprarle algo a Sakura como le había dicho   
  
departamento de Li 5 p.m  
  
-me alegro que te haya ido bien hoy papá -decia s por teléfono - si yo estoy bien, Syaoran todavía no ha llegado pero no creo que se tarde......no mi hermano aún no ha venido pero de seguro lo hara más tarde ha de estar ocupado y no ha podido venir.........si tu también papá luego te llamó.......si cuídate que te vaya bien hasta luego -Sakura colgo el teléfono justo cuando golpearon la puerta   
  
-pase -s  
  
-con permiso señorita, le traigo la merienda recuerde que el doctor le dijo que debía comer muy bien -w  
  
-gracias Wei -s  
  
-de nada, bueno yo me retiro luego vendré por la bandeja si? Si desea más te ó algo pidamelo -w  
  
-lo haré muchas gracias -s  
  
Wei se retiro y Sakura se quedo sola nuevamente  
  
-que aburrimiento, ah.........-suspira- cuando vendrá Syaoran porque se tarda tanto, y también mi hermano quiero que me traiga mis cosas -s  
  
-con permiso -se oyo  
  
-eh? Ah hola chicas pases, y donde están Shiefa y Feimei -s  
  
-durmiendo todavía, las cuatro nos habíamos acostado a dormir pero yo no tenía más sueño -fu  
  
-yo tampoco, nunca he sido de dormir mucho -fa  
  
-ya veo, me alegro que hayan venido, me estaba aburriendo terriblemente aquí sola -s  
  
-acaso Syaoran no ha venido todavía? -fu  
  
-no todavía y ya me imagino donde debe estar de seguro comprandome algo como lo dijo esta mañana ese muchacho no tiene remedio -s  
  
-de que te quejas al contrario es lindo que te hagan muchos regalos -fa  
  
-claro no digo que sea feo, es solo que siempre me esta comprando cosas y gastando su dinero, aunque le sobre como el dice, en realidad lo único caro que me ha comprado es esta pulsera -dijo s levantándose la manga dejando ver la pulsera  
  
-ue bonita -fu  
  
-si esta preciosa, me encanta -fa  
  
-a mi también me gusta mucho -sonrió s  
  
-sin embargo me regañaste mucho el domingo -sy   
  
-hola Syaoran ya te estaba extrañando -s  
  
-el solo había sonreído sacando las manos de los bolsillos y dejando una bolsa y el portafolio en la silla se sento en el borde de la cama abrazándola luego   
  
-yo también te extrañe, como has estado? -sy  
  
-bien aunque como les dije a tus hermanas me he aburrido mucho porque ellas acaban de entrar pues estaban durmiendo todas y solo ella dos se acaban de despertar -s  
  
-que no ha venido aún tu hermano, pense que a esta hora ya estarías con   
  
Kerberos -sy   
  
-no, no ha venido aún -s  
  
-bueno ya vendrá entonces -voltea la mirada hacia sus dos hermanas -buenas tardes discúlpenme  
  
-no importa hermano, buenas tardes -fa  
  
-como te fue en el colegio? -fu  
  
-bien gracias -volvió a mirar a Sakura -casi lo olvido cariño- sonrió poniéndose de pie por un instante para tomar la bolsa volviéndose a sentar -esto es para ti  
  
-ya me parecía que por esto te demorabas -s  
  
-no me regañes quieres que no te voy a regalar nada más, que mala eres! -sy  
  
-no te regaño, y no soy mala.........que es esto -dijo tomando un albún de fotos  
  
-eso me lo dio Daiduji, son las fotos del domingo -sy  
  
-ah bueno luego las veré..........este es mi regalo? -pregunto tomando una caja para regalo con una moño rosado  
  
-si -sonrió sy  
  
Sakura lo abrió encontrando un pijama de estilo muy oriental rosado con unos detalles en blanco  
  
-esta muy bonito gracias -s  
  
-de nada se que no acostumbras a usar siempre este estilo, pero cuando éramos niños y Daidouji te confeccionaba trajes con ese estilo te veías muy bonita -sy  
  
-gracias -había dicho s sonrojada  
  
-de nada -sonrió sy- me voy a cambiar al baño, que mis te ayuden a cambiarte si? Quiero ver si te queda bien  
  
-claro -dijo ella   
  
el se dirigió al baña cambiarse mientras las hermanas la ayudaban a Sakura  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA........... 


	10. preparativos y unas cuantas complicacion...

Chapter 13: CUIDADOS Y UNAS CUANTAS COMPLICACIONES  
  
  
  
LA HABITACIÓN SE ENCONTRABA DE LO MÁS CALMADA SOLO SE ESCUCHABA LA TRANQUILA RESPIRACIÓN DE LA MUCHACHA ACOSTADA EN LA CAMA QUE NO SE ENCONTRABA DORMINA SOLO ESTABA MIRANDO LA VENTANA POR LA QUE SE VEIA COMO ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO, SE ESCUCHO QUE GOLPARON LA PUERTA Y ALGUIEN ENTRO   
  
-ABURRIDA? -sy  
  
-BASTANTE, DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO? ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE TE QUEDARÍAS CONMIGO -s  
  
-SOLO ESTABA AYUDANDO A WEI CON ALGUNAS COSAS, AHORA ME QUEDARÉ CONTIGO NO TE ENOJES QUIERES? -SONRIÓ sy  
  
-NO ME ENOJO ES SOLO QUE ESTOY TERRIBLEMENTE ABURRIDA Y NO HA PASADO SIQUIERA UN DÍA NO SE QUE VOY A HACER TODA UNA SEMANA AQUÍ EN CAMA -s  
  
-MMNN.... NO PROTESTES CARIÑO, QUE NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER TE TENDRAS QUE QUEDAR ACOSTADA Y QUIETA RECUERDA LO QUE TE PASO HACE UNAS HORAS -sy  
  
-SI YA LO SE -s  
  
------------Fashback-------------   
  
LAS HERMANAS DE SYAORAN LA HABÍA AYUDADO A SAKURA A CAMBIARSE DE ROPA   
  
-TE QUEDA MUY BONITO EL PIYAMA -fu   
  
-SI MUY LINDO -fa- PERO SERA MEJOR QUE TE QUIES ESAS EBILLAS DEL CABELLO PORQUE CUANDO TE VUELVAS A ACOSTAR TE MOLESTARA ESTAR ASÍ, NO TIENES OTRA COSA PASA ATÁRTELO MÁS FLOJO   
  
-TENGO UNAS CINTAS EN EL PORTAFOLIO CREO -s  
  
-ESTA BIEN -DIJO fu Y BUSCO LAS CINTAS LUEGO HIZO QUE SAKURA SE SENTARA EN LA SILLA QUE HABÍA EN EL ESCRITORIO Y LE ATO CON LAS CINTAS DOS COLAS BIEN FLOJAS Y BAJAS (TIPO LAS QUE SUELE USAR TOMOYO)-LISTO CUANDO UNO TIENE QUE PERMANECER EN CAMA NO ES BUENO TENER EL PELO AMARRADO MUY AJUSTADO LO MEJOS ES SUELTO O CON ALGUNA COLA Ó TRENZA FLOJA Y MÁS BIEN BAJA  
  
-GRACIAS -HABÍA DICHO SAKURA LEVANTÁNDOSE  
  
-TE PUEDES LEVANTAR? -fa  
  
-SI NO SE PREOCUPEN -s  
  
JUSTO CUANDO SE PUSO DE PIE SAKURA, SYAORAN SALÍA DEL BAÑO Y TUVO QUE ARROJAR TODO LO QUE TENÍA EN LAS MANOS PUES SAKURA NO DIO SIQUIERA DOS PASOS ANTES DE QUE SE VOLVIERA A DESMAYAR  
  
-QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN HACIENDO! -DIJO sy A SUS HERMANAS  
  
-PUES LA AYUDAMOS A VESTIRSE, Y FUUTIE LA ESTABA AYUDANDO A PEINARSE PERO LUEGO SE LEVANTO COMO SI NADA LE PREGUNTAMOS SI PODÍA CAMINAR Y ELLA DIJO QUE SI -fa  
  
-PUES LA PROXIMA VEZ HÁGANME EL FAVOR DE NO HACERLE CASO -DIJO sy CON ENFADO- QUE MEDICO DIJO CLARAMENTE QUE NO DEBÍA LEVANTARSE, ASÍ QUE DIGA LO QUE ELLA DIGA NO LA DEJEN LEVANTARSE   
  
-ESTA BIEN PERO NO TE ENOJES HERMANO- fu  
  
-ES QUE USTEDES ME EXASPERAN, NO EN VANO DIGO QUE SIEMPRE ME HACEN ENOJAR,PERO BUENO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO PARA QUE ELLA PUEDA DESCANZAR SI? -DIJO sy VOLTEANDO HACIA SAKURA PARA TAPARLA LE BESO LA MEJILLA Y SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN CON LAS DOS HERMANAS  
  
-------------FIN FLASHBACK------------------   
  
-POR ESO ES QUE TE TIENES QUE QUEDAR QUIETA AQUÍ TODA LA SEMANA PARA QUE NO TE VUELVAS A DESMAYAR NI TENGAS ALGUNA RECAIDA ASI QUE NO PROTESTES -sy  
  
-AHHH.... SI -SUSPIRO s- FALTA MUCHO PARA LA CENA?  
  
-TIENES HAMBRE? -SONRIÓ sy- NO FALTA MUCHO EN 15' TAL VEZ 20' MÁS O MENOS ESTARA LISTA LA CENA SI?  
  
-ESTA BIEN, PERO NO ES QUE TENGA HAMBRE, ES SOLO QUE COMO ESTOY ABURRIDA QUIERO CENAR PARA DORMIRME DE UNA VEZ -s  
  
-BUENO COMO QUIERAS -VOLVIÓ A SONREIR HACIENDO QUE SAKURA SE SONROJARA ESTA VEZ- TE QUEDÓ MUY BONITO EL PIYAMA PARECE QUE HACERTE CON EL TALLE Y TODO VERDAD  
  
-SI ME GUSTA MUCHO, GRACIAS, SIEMPRE TE REGAÑO POR TODO PERO EN VERDAD ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS QUE ME REGALAS -s  
  
-LO SE SAKURA, NO TE PREOCUPES NO LO DIGO EN SERIO CUANDO DIGO QUE DEJES DE RETARME O QUE NO TE REGALARE MÁS COSAS, PORQUE ES ALGO QUE SIEMPRE VOY A HACER, PORQUE ME ENCANTA REGALARTE DE TODO, ES QUE...-HIZO UNA PAUSA- ...NO SE PERO, TE PONES TAN CONTENTA QUE ME SIENTO FELIZ DE VERTE ASÍ -sy  
  
-TIENES RAZÓN ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO -MURMURO RUBORISANDOSE NUEVAMENTE- OYE PORQUE NO TE RECUESTAS CONMIGO NO TE QUEDES AHÍ SENTADO NADA MÁS  
  
-COMO QUIERAS -SONRIÓ ACOMODÁNDOSE JUNTO A ELLA PASO UN BRAZO POR DETRÁS DE SAKURA, MIENTRAS APOYABA SU CABEZA EN EL PECHO DE EL  
  
-EMPIEZO A PENSAR QUE QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE ASÍ CONTIGO SOLO PARA ESTAR MÁS COMODA Y PORQUE ERES MUY MIMOSA -sy  
  
-NO ES CIERTO, NO ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS QUIERES -DIJO s RUBORIZÁNDOSE COMO DE COSTUMBRE   
  
-PUES YO DUDO -SONRIE sy   
  
-QUE MALO ERES -MURMURÓ ELLA MIENTRAS EL SE REÍA   
  
-NO SOY MALO, SI TENGO RAZÓN SIEMPRE HAS SIDO ASÍ, NO SE POR TE ENOJAS -sy   
  
-NO ME ENOJO, ES SOLO QUE ME DA VERGUENZA QUE ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS -DIJO s RUBORIZADA   
  
-A TI TODO TE DA VERGUENZA, SI TE SONROJAS HASTA CUANDO TE MIRO -sy  
  
-ES QUE MIRADA SIEMPRE FUE TAN PENETRANTE QUE ME DA MUCHA PENA -s  
  
-POR ESO NADA MÁS -sy  
  
-NO SOLO POR ESO TAMBIÉN PORQUE TIENES UNA MIRADA MUY TIERNA Y MUY LINDA -s  
  
-TU TAMBIÉN -SONRIÓ sy  
  
-SI TU LO DICES -SE SONRIÓ- MAÑANA NO TIENES QUE HACER NADA VERDAD? -s  
  
-NO, NO TENGO CLASES Y NO TENGO NADA IMPORTANTE QUE HACER PORQUE LO PREGUNTAS? -sy  
  
-NADA EN ESPECIAL -SUSPIRO SAKURA- PORQUE NO VAS A VER SI YA ESTA LA CENA, TENGO SUEÑO   
  
-SI ESO TE IBA A DECIR, PORQUE SE TE CIERRAN LOS OJOS DE SUEÑO -SONRIÓ -sy  
  
-ES QUE AUNQUE HE ESTADO TODO EL DÍA EN CAMA ES CANSADOR ESTAR ASÍ -s  
  
-SI LO SE SAKURA AHORA VUELVO -DIJO sy LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA CAMA,SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN Y SE DIRIGIÓ A LA COCINA PERO ANTES DE ENTRAR SONÓ EL TIMBRE POR LO QUE SE DIRIGIÓ ALLÍ  
  
-YO VOY -DIJO sy AUNQUE CUANDO ABRIÓ LA PUERTA SE ENCONTRÓ CON LA MAL HUMORADA EXPRESIÓN DE TOUYA  
  
-VENGO A TRAER LAS COSAS A MI HERMANA -ty  
  
-YA LO SE -sy  
  
-BUENAS NOCHES LI -y  
  
-BUENAS NOCHES TSUKISHIRO, PASEN -sy  
  
-GRACIAS LI COMPERMISO -y  
  
-SIGANME -sy  
  
TOUYA Y YUKITO SIGUIERON A SYAORAN HASTA LA HABITACIÓN QUE HABIÁN PREPARADO PARA SAKURA PARA QUE DEJARAN LAS COSAS DE ELLA   
  
-Y MI HERMANA? -ty  
  
-ESTA EN MI HABITACIÓN PORQUE ESTA LA ESTABAN ACOMODANDO SI LA QUIEREN VER ES LA HABITACIÓN DEL FRENTE -sy  
  
-NO ESTA DORMIDA? -y  
  
-NO, BUENO ESO CREO PERO DE TODAS FORMAS AÚN NO HA CENADO -sy  
  
-ENTONCES VAMOS A VERLA -ty  
  
SYAORAN SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTABAN Y ENTRO A LA OTRA  
  
-SAKURA TU HERMANO Y TSUKISHIRO VINIERON A TRAERTE TUS COSAS -sy  
  
-MMMNN....-MURMURO SOMNOLIENTA SAKURA  
  
-ESTABAS DORMIDA? -PREGUNTO sy SENTADOSE EN EL BORDE DE LA CAMA  
  
-SI TE DIJE QUE TENÍA SUEÑO -s- BUENAS NOCHES HERMANO, YUKITO   
  
-HOLA MONSTRUO, PAPÁ ME LLAMÓ PARA QUE TE TRAJERA TUS COSAS, TE TRAJE EL TU DIARIO, ALGO DE ROPA, TAMBIEN EL LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS, AL PELUCHE AMARILLO QUE SE QUEDO DORMIDO, EN FIN PAPÁ ME DIJO MÁS O MENOS QUE LO QUE TE TENÍA QUE TRAER Y YO AGREGUE ALGUNAS COSAS QUE CREÍ TAL VEZ LAS QUISIERAS TENER -ty  
  
-GRACIAS HERMANO PERO NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO NO ME GUSTA! -s  
  
-PUES AUNQUE NO TE GUSTE LO ERES, NO ME QUIERO IMAGINAR COMO HACIERON PARA LEVANTARTE CUANDO TE DESMAYASTE, NO HAS DEJADO UN AGUJERO EN EL SUELO -ty  
  
-HERMANO! NO ES CIERTO -s  
  
-TOUYA YA DEJA DE DECIRLE ESAS COSAS, QUE LA POBRE SAKURA ESTA ENFERMA -y  
  
-GRACIAS YUKITO -s  
  
+DE NADA SAKURA -HIZO UN PAUSA- QUE BONITO ESTA EL PIYAMA QUE TRAES PUESTO TE LO PESTARON LAS HERMAS DE LI?  
  
-NO SYAORAN ME LO REGALÓ HOY -DIJO s  
  
-YA VEO, ESTA MUY BONITO, TIENES MUY BUEN GUSTO Li -Y  
  
-GRACIAS -sy- VOY VER SI LA CENA ESTA LISTA, SIÉNTANSE COMO EN SU CASA  
  
-CLARO, GRACIAS LI sy  
  
-DE NADA, SAKURA AHORA VUELVO SI? -sy  
  
-CLARO VE -SONRIÓ s  
  
-SIENTO HABERTE DESPERTADO RECIEN –sy  
  
-NO ESTA BIEN, ADEMÁS LO HUBIERAS TENIDO QUE HACER AUNQUE ELLOS NO ESTUBIERAN PORQUE AÚN NO HE CENADO Y EL MEDICO DIJO QUE NO SATEARA NINGUNA COMIDA –s  
  
-TIENES RAZÓN –SONRIÓ- AHORA VUELVO –sy SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN Y SE DIRIJIÓ A LA COCINA  
  
-WEI LA CENA ESTA LISTA –sy  
  
-LO ESTARÁ EN 5'MINUTOS JOVEN SYAORAN –w  
  
-HERMANO ESOS DOS MUCHACHOS QUE NOS SALUDARON RECIEN SON EL HERMANO DE SAKURA Y SU AMIGO, ESTE MUCHACHO NO RECUERDO SU NOMBRE, PERO LOS CONOCIMOS CUANDO SAKURA FUE A HONG KONG DE PEQUEÑA VERDAD? –FA  
  
-SI EL DE CABELLO OSCURO ES EL HERMANO DE SAKURA Y EL DE GAFAS ES TSUKISHIRO SU AMIGO POR QUE LO PERGUNTAS  
  
-SOLO TENIAMOS CURIOSIDAD VERDAD? –FA MIRANDO A SUS HERMANAS   
  
-ASÍ ES –fe  
  
-SI, Y DINOS COMO ESTA SAKURA? –sh  
  
-ESTA BIEN –sy- PERO TIENE BASTANTE SUEÑO  
  
-YA LA LLEVO LA CENA A LA SEÑORITA JOVEN SYORAN ASÍ PUEDE DESCANSAR –w  
  
-SI WEI AUNQUE ANTES TENGO TE LLEVARLAS A LA OTRA HABITACIÓN –sy  
  
SYAORAN VOLVIÓ A ENTRAR A LA HABITACIÓN  
  
-SOLO FANTAN 5'MINUTOS PARA LA CENA ASÍ SERA MEJOR QUE TE LLEVE A LA HABITACIÓN QUE TE DIJE ANTES AHÍ ESTAN TODAS TUS COSAS SI? –sy  
  
-BUENO PERO QUIEN ME LLEVA NO PUEDO LEVANTARME –s  
  
-YO CARIÑO QUIEN MÁS –SE ACERCO A ELLA Y LA LLEVANTO EN BRAZOS SIN MUCHO ESFUERZO   
  
-PERO SOY PESADA ESTAS SEGURO QUE PUEDES –s  
  
-QUE VAS A SER PESADA LINDA NO PESAS NADA, ADEMÁS QUIEN CREES QUE TE TRAJO AQUÍ –sy SONRIÓ LA LLEVÓ HASTA LA HABITACIÓN LA DEJO EN LA CAMA LA TAPO BIEN Y VOLTEO HACIA DONDE ESTABA TOUYA CON SU CARACTERISTICO Y MALHUMORADO CEÑO Y YUKITO CON SU SEMBLANTE TRANQUILO Y SONRIENTE  
  
-SI QUIEREN PUEDEN QUEDARSE A CENAR –sy  
  
-NO LOC....-TOUYA NO PUDO TERMINAR LA FRASE POR EL CODASO QUE YUKITO LE DIO Y PORQUE ESTE EMPESO A HABLAR  
  
-GRACIAS LI PERO MEJOR SERÁ QUE YA NOS VAYAMOS MAÑANA O PASADO VENDREMOS A VERLA   
  
-ESTA BIEN COMO QUIERAN –sy  
  
-NO VEMOS SAKURA QUE TE MEJORES, HASTA LUEGO LI –y  
  
-ADIOS –ty   
  
-ADIOS HERMANO YUKITO HASTA MEÑANA –s  
  
TOUYA Y YUKITO SALIERON DE CASA DE LI CAMINO A SUS CASA  
  
-PORQUE ME HICISTE CALLAR? –ty  
  
-TOUYA ESTOY SEGURO QUE LE IBAS A DECIR UNA GROSERIA POR ESO HICE QUE TE CALLARAS PORQUE AUNQUE EL NO TE AGRADE LI FUE MUY AMABLE CON NOSOTROS –y  
  
-SOLO LO HIZO PARA QUEDAR BIEN CON EL MONSTRUO PORQUE EN REALIDAD ES UNA ANTIPATICO SUJETO EN REALIDAD –ty  
  
-AY....DIOS......CREO QUE NUNCA CAMBIARAS.....  
  
CONTUNUARA......  
  
NOTAS: NIHAO! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD ME COSTO UN POCO PORQUE NOS ESTOY MUY INSPIRADA QUE SE DIGA PERO EN FIN CREO QUE MAS O MENOS BIEN ME SALIO  
  
CREO QUE PARA EL PROXIMO ME TARDARE UN POCO   
  
SIN MAS, SAYONARA LILIKA YANAGISAWA   
  
lilika@universoccs.zzn.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: PELEAS, SORPRESA Y UNAS CUANTAS VISITAS  
  
(by Lilika, added on 17 December 2002 14:43)  
  
  
  
-BUENAS NOCHES -SE ESCUCHO DECIR A LA MUCHACHA DE CASTAÑOS CABELLOS  
  
-BUENAS NOCHES SAKURA QUE DUERMAS BIEN -sy LE ROZÓ LIGERAMENTE LA MEJILLA, LE BESÓ LA FRENTE Y SE INCORPORO -MAÑANA VENDRE A VERTE CUANDO DESPIERTES YA QUE NO TENGO CLASES Y PODRE ESTAR CONTIGO TODO EL DÍA, O POR LO MENOS LA MAYOR PARTE DEL DÍA, HASTA MAÑANA -SE SONRIÓ  
  
-HASTA MAÑANA...Y SYAORAN GRACIAS POR CUIDARME TE QUIERO MUCHO -s SE SONROJO LIJERAMENTE  
  
-YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO SAKURA, Y NO ES NADA AL CONTRARIO ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ DE PODER CUIDARTE -SE SONRIÓ sy, PARA LUEGO SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN SE DIRIGIO A LA COCINA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA WEI, SU MADRE Y SUS HERMANAS  
  
-DESEA TOMAR TE JOVEN SYAORAN? -w  
  
-SI,A ESO VENÍA -sy  
  
-SAKURA YA SE DURMIÓ? -ye  
  
-SI ACABO DE SALIR DE SU HABITACIÓN PORQUE LO PREGUNTA MADRE -sy  
  
-NADA EN ESPECIAL SOLO QUERÍA SABER COMO ESTABA -ye  
  
-ELLA ESTA MUY BIEN, BUENO MIENTRAS NO INTENTE LEVANTARSE -SUSPIRA sy  
  
-TUS HERMANAS ME CONTARON LO QUE PASO ESTA TARDE, EL MEDICO HIZO BIEN EN DECIRLE QUE PERMANESCA EN CAMA TODA LA SEMANA -ye  
  
-SUPONGO QUE SI -sy  
  
-COMO SUPONES, SUSCEDE ALGO? -fa  
  
-NO PARA NADA PORQUE LO DICES -sy  
  
-TE NOTE ALGO EXTRAÑO SOLO ESO -Fa  
  
-ESO MISMO IBA A DECIR -fu  
  
-ESTAS UN POCO DISTRAIDO -sh  
  
-NO ME PASA NADA, NO SE PORQUE ME DICEN ESO, YO ESTOY MUY BIEN -sy  
  
-ESTAS SEGURO? -Fe  
  
-POR SUPUESTO -DIJO sy TAN SERIO COMO SIEMPRE  
  
-AQUÍ TIENE SU TE JOVEN SYAORAN -w  
  
-GRACIAS WEI, -DIJO sy YENDOSE  
  
UNA VEZ QUE SE HABÍA IDO FEIMEI PREGUNTA  
  
-ESTAN SEGURAS QUE NO LE PASE NADA COMO EL DICE?  
  
-PUES LA VERDAD NO LO SE -fa  
  
-A MI ME PARECE QUE ALGO LE PREOCUPA -fu  
  
-SI TIENES RAZÓN -sh  
  
-YO CREO QUE MÁS QUE ESO ESTA SOÑANDO DESPIERTO, EL ESTA MUY ENAMORADO Y TAL VEZ ESTE PREOCUPADO UN POCO PERO PORQUE ELLA ESTA ENFERMA, SOLO ESO ESTA PERDIDO EN SU MUNDO QUE ES ELLA Y NADA MÁS -ye  
  
TE PARECE QUE SEA ESO MAMÁ -DIJO sh SONRIENDO- LA VERDAD NO ME LO IMAGINO A EL ASÍ  
  
-CLARO QUE ES ASÍ SOLO BASTA VERLOS PARA DARSE CUENTA DE LOS QUE LES DIGO -ye  
  
-CREO QUE MAMÁ TIENE RAZÓN, ESTA MAÑANA CUANDO LLEGAMOS QUE FUIMOS A LA HABITACIÓN DONDE SAKURA, ESTABA SYAORAN ESTA TENDIDO EN LA CAMA MUY ABRAZADO A ELLA, YO PENSE QUE SE LEVANTARÍA Ó NO SE, EL ES MUY VERGONSOZO  
  
-VERGÜENZA Ó NO, ES MI PROMETIDA Y CUANDO USTEDES ENTRARON ESTABAMOS PLATICANDO, SERÍA MUY GROSERO DE MI PARTE CORTAR LA CONVERSACIÓN AHÍ PARÁNDOME O ALGO ASÍ -DIJO sy ENTRANDO NUEVAMENTE DEJO LA TAZA SOBRE LA MESA -GRACIAS POR EL TE WEI  
  
-POR NADA JOVEN SYAORAN -w  
  
-Y CON RESPECTO A LOS QUE DICES MADRE, TIENES RAZÓN SOÑABA DESPIERTO, CREO QUE DE TANTO ESTA CON ELLA ADQUIRÍ ESA COSTUMBRE -sy  
  
-COSTUMBRE? -ye  
  
-DE SOÑAR DESPIERTO -DIJO sy YENDOSE  
  
-ESPERA UN MOMENTO HIJO -ye  
  
-QUE DESEA MADRE? -PREGUNTO EL  
  
-QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO UN MOMENTO, ESTAS SEGURO DE LO QUE ME DIJISTE ESTA MAÑANA -ye  
  
-QUE LE DIJE? -PREGUNTO  
  
-SOBRE SAKURA, ME DIJISTE QUE LA RAZÓN DE SU DESMAYO FUE CANSANCIO ESTA SEGURO QUE FUE ESO -ye  
  
-CLARO, EL MEDICO LO DIJO QUE OTRA COSA PODRÍA SER? -sy  
  
-NO LO SE ALGO QUE TAL VEZ EL MEDICO NO PUEDA DESCUBRIR -ye  
  
-SE REFIERE A QUE ALGO SUCEDA CON SU MAGIA....NO LO CREO CONOSCO DEMASIADO LA ENERGIA DE SAKURA, LA MAGIA DE LA ESTRELLA ES POR DEMÁS PARTICULAR, ME DARÍA CUANTA SI ALGO LE PASARA A SAKURA -sy  
  
-ESPERO QUE ASÍ SEA ENTONCES, SI ESTAS SEGURO DE LO QUE DICES ME QUEDO MÁS TRANQUILA -ye  
  
-EN ESE CASO ME RETIRO, BUENAS NOCHES -sy  
  
-BUENAS NOCHES HIJO -ye  
  
-HASTA MAÑANA HERMANO -DIJERON LAS 4  
  
-SYAORAN A CAMBIADO MUCHO -DIJO sh CUANDO EL SE HABÍA IDO   
  
-EN QUE SENTIDO? -PREGUNTO fe  
  
-EN TODO SENTIDO, ES DECIR ANTES SYAORAN NO HABLABA CASI NADA CON NOSOTROS Y MUCHO MENOS DE SU VIDA Ó SUS POR DEMÁS ESCASOS AMIGOS, PERO ACA ADEMÁS DE QUE PARECIERA TENER BASTANTES CUANDO LE PREGUNTAMOS ALGO NOS CONTESTA COMO SI NADA -sh- NO ES QUE HABLE MUCHO, PERO MÁS QUE ANTES SEGURO   
  
-YO CREO QUE ELLA A CONSEGUIDO CAMBIAR SU FORMA DE SER, ELLA ES UNA NIÑA MUY DULCE Y SIMPATICA, MUY INOCENTE TAL VEZ TAMBIEN Y ME PARECE QUE JUSTAMENTE ESA MANERA DE SER DE ELLA ES LA QUE HACE QUE EL LA QUIERA TANTO Y SIN DASE CUANTA ELLA HA LOGRADO CAMBIA SU PERSONALIDAD CONVIRTIÉNDOLO EN UN MUCHACHO MÁS ABIERTO -ye  
  
-CREO QUE MAMÁ TIENE RAZÓN ELLA ES POR DEMÁS ENCANTADORA Y NO CREO QUE HAYA MEJOR PERSONA PARA SYAORAN QUE ELLA SU FORMA DE SER OPUESTA HACE QUE SE LLEVEN AÚN MEJOR -fa  
  
-YO TAMBIEN LO CREO ASÍ -fu  
  
A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 9:00 A;M  
  
-PASE -DIJO LA MUCHACHA DE CASTAÑOS CABELLOS  
  
-SEÑORITA LE TRAIGO SU DESAYUNO -w  
  
-GRACIAS -s  
  
-POR NADA -w  
  
-Y SYAORAN? -s  
  
-ESTABA EN SU HABITACIÓN EL DESAYUNO TEMPRANO Y FUE QUIEN ME DIJO QUE USTED YA SE HABÍA DESPERTADO, DE SEGURO VENDRA A VERLA ENSEGUIDA -w  
  
-SI SUPONGO QUE SI -s  
  
-CON SU PERMISO VENDRE LUEGO POR LA BANDEJA -w SE RETIRÓ Y MINUTOS DESPUÉS SE OYO GOLPEAR LA PUERTA  
  
-PASE -s  
  
-BUENOS DÍAS, DORMISTE BIEN? -sy  
  
-MUY BIEN SYAORAN, BUENOS DÍAS Y TU?  
  
-TAMBIEN, SAKURA -SONRIÓ SENTÁNDOSE EN LA ORILLA DE LA CAMA SE ACERCO A ELLA Y LE BESO LA MEJILLA, ELLA SE RUBORIZÓ LEVEMENTE  
  
-ALGUNA VES TE HE DICHO LO ENCANTADORA QUE LUCES CUANDO TE SONROJAS -SONIÓ EL NUEVAMENTE  
  
-CREO QUE SI Y ME HA DADO TANTA VERGUENZA COMO AHORA -MURMURO COMPLETAMENTE ROJA, EL VOLVIO A REIR  
  
-COME YA SI, QUE SE TE VA A ENFRIAR -sy  
  
-PUES SI SE ENFRIA SERA POR TU CULPA , POR DECIRME COSAS QUE ME HACEN AVERGONZAR TANTO -s  
  
-OH CLARO, ASÍ QUE AHORA ES MI CULPA QUE TODO A TI TE DE VERGUENZA -SONRIÓ sy  
  
-PUES UN POCO -DIJO ELLA CON LA TAZA EN LAS MANOS- PORQUE ME DICES COSAS QUE ME DAN MUCHA VERGUENZA  
  
-ES QUE COMO YA TE LO HABÍA DICHO, A TI TODO TE DA VERGUENZA MI AMOR -sy  
  
-NO LO PUEDO EVITAR -DEJO LA TAZA PUES YA ESTABA VACIA Y, TOMO ALGO DE JUEGO PARA LUEGO TERMINAR DE COMER LOS HOT CAKES  
  
-YA LO SE -SONRIÓ EL- NO QUIERES NADA MÁS?  
  
-NO YA ESTA -DIJO ELLA EL TOMO LA BANDEJA Y LA DEJO SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO   
  
-KERBEROS PIENSA DORMIR TODO EL DÍA? -sy  
  
-CUANDO NO VOY A CLASE, EL SE QUEDA A DORMIR HASTA TARDE -s  
  
-YA VEO - DICE EL - ESPERO QUE NO ARME UN ESCANDALO CUANDO DESPIERTE Y SE DE CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTA EN TU CASA  
  
-SI, AUNQUE LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE DE UN GRITO POR VERTE AQUÍ CONMIGO PERO CUANDO LE HABLE DE COMIDA SE LE PASARÁ -SONRIÓ s  
  
-TIENES RAZÓN -sy  
  
-A QUE HORA VENDRÁN TOMOYO Y LOS DEMÁS? -s  
  
-POR LA TARDE, A LAS 4 Ó 5 : 00 P. M -sy- PORQUE LO PREGUNTAS?  
  
-CURIOSIDAD, SOLO QUERÍA SABER A QUE HORA VENÍAN -s  
  
-HASTA ESA HORA ESTARE CONTIGO, PUES NO TENGO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE HACER -sy  
  
-PORQUE SOLO HASTA ESA HORA? -s  
  
-PORQUE DESPUÉS TENDRÁS VISITAS -sy  
  
-PERO SI SON NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS -s  
  
-LO SE PERO YA QUE ELLOS VENDRÁN A VERTE ASÍ QUE APROVECHARE PARA HACER MIS COSAS -sy  
  
-YA VEO -MURURA s  
  
-PERO PARA ELLO FALTA RATO ASI QUE HASTA ESA HORA, ESTARÉ CONTIGO SI? -sy  
  
-SI -s  
  
EL SE RECOSTO Y PASÓ EL BRAZO POR LA CINTURA DE ELLA APRETÁNDOLA SUAVEMENTE MIENTRAS QUE SAKURA SE APOYO EN EL   
  
-AÚN TENGO UN POCO DE SUEÑO -MURMURO s  
  
-PORQUE NO SIGUES DURMIENDO -sy- SI TE TIENES QUE QUEDAR EN CAMA ES MEJOR QUE DUERMAS  
  
-PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO DORMIR BIEN, ME DUELE UN POCO LA CABEZA -s  
  
-NO TENDRÁS FIEBRE -MURMURO EL APOYÁNDOLE UNA MANO EN LA FRENTE- UN POCO CREO QUE TIENES, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TRAIGA EL TERMOMETRO  
  
-NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTOY BIEN -s  
  
-PERO QUIERO ESTAR SEGURO -SONRIÓ sy, SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN DIRIGIÉNDOSE A LA COCINA  
  
-WEI, DONDE ESTA EL TERMOMETRO? -sy  
  
-EN DONDE GUARDAMOS TODAS LAS MEDICINAS Y ESE TIPO DE COSAS CREO, JOVEN SYAORAN -w  
  
-GRACIAS -DIJO sy SALIENDO HACIA ESE LUGAR  
  
-ACASO LE PASA ALGO A SAKURA? -fu  
  
-CREO QUE TIENE FIEBRE -DIJO sy VOLTEANDO PARA CONTESTARLE  
  
-MUY ALTA -sh MURMURO PREOCUPADA  
  
-NO LO SE POR ESO QUIERO UN TEMOMETRO, SI VAN PARA ALLÁ NO HAGAN RUIDO -sy  
  
-POR SUPUESTO, PERO SERÍA MEJOR QUE DURMIERA -fe  
  
-YA SE LO DIJE PERO NO PUEDE POR EL DOLOR DE CABEZA -sy SALIO DE LA COCINA A BUCAR EL TERMOMETRO  
  
-POBRE SAKURA, ESPERO QUE NO TENGA DEMACIADA FIEBRE -fa  
  
-YO TAMBIÉN -MURMURO Sh  
  
-QUE SUCEDE? -Ye  
  
-MAMÁ, PARECE QUE SAKURA TIENE FIEBRE -Fu  
  
-MUY ALTA? -ye  
  
-NO SABEMOS SYAORAN VINO RECIEN A BUSCAR UN TERMOMETRO -fa  
  
-YA VEO, BUENO ESPEREMOS QUE NO SEA NADA GRAVE -ye  
  
-SI ESO DIJE YO -fa- PERO, NO DEBERÍAMOS LLAMAR AL MEDICO  
  
-NO -w- CUANDO EL DOCTOR ESTUVO AQUÍ DIJO QUE LE PODÍA DAR DOLOR DE CABEZA O EN EL CUERPO COMO EN UNA GRIPE,PERO POR SI SUBIA DEMACIADO, NOS DEJO UNA MEDICINA  
  
-AH... BUENO, QUE ALIVIO -fe  
  
mientras tanto......  
  
SYAORAN IBA LLEGANDO A LA HABITACIÓN CUANDO ESCUCHO UN TREMENDO GRITO EL CUAL DECÍA ¡QUE DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ! LA VOZ NO ERA LA DE SAKURA DEFINITIVAMENTE PUES ERA BASTANTE CHILLONA POR LO QUE TENÍA QUE SER KERBEROS, SUSPIRO AHOGADAMENTE MIENTRAS ENTRABA A LA HABITACIÓN   
  
-SIGO PREGUNTANDO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ, PORQUE NO ESTOY EN TU CASA SAKURA Y PORQUE ESTAS EN CAMA? -k MIRO A QUIEN ENTRABA- MOCOSO QUE HACES AQUÍ?!!  
  
-KERO! POR FAVOR NO LE DIGAS ASÍ -s  
  
-POR SINO LO SABES ESTAS EN MI CASA, ASI QUE NO GRITES -DIJO SERIAMENTE- ADEMÁS SAKURA ESTA ENFERMA Y LO ULTIMO QUE NECESITA SON TUS QUEJIDOS  
  
-ÓYEME BIEN ESTUPIDO MOCOSO, NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME LO QUE DEBO HACER! -DIJO KERO ENOJADO- UN MOMENTO DIJISTE TU CASA SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SAKURA ESTA EN TU CASA Y ACOSTADA AHÍ  
  
-KERO! -DIJO SAKURA Y KERO SOLO MIR PARA OTRO LADO COMO DISGUSTADO PORQUE LO RETARAN  
  
-YA TE DIJE ESTA ENFERMA, Y AHORA CÁLLATE QUE CREO QUE TIENE FIEBRE Y DEBE DESCANZAR -SIN DEJARLE DECIR NADA MÁS LE DIO LA ESPALDA PARA ACERCARSE A SAKURA Y PONERLE EL TERMOMETRO  
  
-BUENO LUEGO VENDRÉ POR EL TERMOMETRO PARA VER CUANTO TIENES DE TEMPERATURA, TU SOLO QUÉDATE QUIETA Y NO TE DESTAPES -sy  
  
-SI GRACIAS -SONRIÓ s  
  
-DE NADA CARIÑO -DEVOLVIÓ LA SONRISA  
  
LUEGO SIN PREVIO AVISO TOMO A KERO POR LA COLA Y LO SACO LA HABITACIÓN  
  
-SUÉLTAME MOCOSO, DÉJAME LA COLA -k  
  
-NO LO HAEE SAKURA NECESITA DESCANSAR -MURMURO MOLESTO sy  
  
-Y AÚN NO HAS CONTESTADO MI PREGUNTA POR QUE ESTA AQUÍ SAKURA -k  
  
-YA TE LO DIJE ESTA ENFERMA -sy  
  
-PUES SI ESTA ENFERMA QUE RAYOS ESTA HACIENDO EN TU CASA EN VEZ DE LA SUYA -EXCLAMO k ENTRANDO A LA COCINA JUNTO A sy SOLTÁNDOSE DE UN TIRON   
  
-AY QUE MOLESTO ERES -DIJO sy- ESTA AQUÍ PORQUE NADIE PODÍA CUADARLA EN SU CASA  
  
-COMO QUE NADIE LA PODÍA CUIDAR? -EXCLAMO KERO- Y SU PADRE, SU HERMANO?  
  
-SU PADRE ESTA DE VIAJE Y SU HERMANO, ENTRE EL TRABAJO Y EL ESTUDIO NO PUEDE CUIDARLA BIEN, Y PUEDES DEJAR DE GRITAR QUE ME EXASPERAS -MURMURO sy enfadado  
  
-ESTA BIEN MIRA QUE ERES UN MOCOSO INSOPORTABLE   
  
-PORQUE LOS LEONES DE FELPA SON TAN AGRADABLES -DIJO SARCARTICAMENTE  
  
-QUE DIJISTE, YO NO SOY UN LEON DE FELPA!! -k  
  
-SI, COMO NO -sy SALE DE LA COCINA  
  
-AY, QUE ANTIPATICO ES, YA LO HUBIERA AHORCADO SI NO FUERA POR SAKURA -k  
  
-TRANQUILÍCESE KERBEROS Y COMA ALGO QUE ACABA DE LEVANTARSE -w   
  
-SI!! QUE RICO COMIDA GRACIAS! -EXCLAMO k FELIZ -OYE TU NO ERES EL SEÑOR QUE CUIDA A ESE   
  
-SI SOY WEI, EL TUTOR DE JOVEN SYAORAN, ME ALEGRA QUE SE ACUERDE DE MI  
  
-SIEMPRE RECUERDO A LOS QUE ME DAN COSAS RICAS PARA COMER -DIJO k AHOGÁNDOSE POR POCO CON LOS HOT CAKES  
  
A TODOS LES CAYO UNA GRUESISIMA GOTA DE LA CABEZA   
  
-QUE NO VIVÍA SOLO EL SUJETO ESE -DIJO MIRANDO A LA MADRE Y HERMANAS DE SYAORAN   
  
-SOLO VINIMOS A VISITARLO -ye  
  
-YA VEO -k "Y OJALA SE LO LLEVARAN CUANDO REGRESEN A CHINA" PENSÓ   
  
-KERBEROS, PORQUE NO TE LLEVAS BIEN CON NUESTRO HERMANO -fa  
  
-LLEVARME BIEN? NI SOÑANDO!, ES UN MOCOSO INSPORTABLE, ANTIPATICO, ARROGANTE, E IRRESPETUOSO!!! ES ODIOSO! ME HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE SE QUEDE EN CHINA -EXCLAMO k  
  
-Y A MI QUE SAKURA TE DEJARA SELLADO EN EL LIBRO PERO NO TODO SE PUEDE EN LA VIDA -RESPONDIO SYAORAN ENTRANDO A LA COCINA  
  
-SI COMO NO, TE AVISO QUE TE IRA MUY MAL SI VUELVO A MI VERDADERA FORMA, TE PISARÉ -k  
  
-NO LO CREO PUES SI SAKURA TE SIENTE HARA QUE VUELVAS A TU FALSA IDENTIDAD -sy- POR LO QUE DEJA DE SER TAN ESCANDALOSO, Y SIGUE COMIENDO QUIERES - EL MUCHACHO BUSCA UN RECIPIENTE Y PAÑO BLANCO Y SALE DE NUEVO  
  
-PARA QUE QUERRÁ ESO? -fu  
  
-TAL VEZ PARA PONERLE UN PAÑO FRIO A LA SEÑORITA SAKURA, POR LA FIEBRE -w  
  
-SI DE SEGURO ES ESO -ye  
  
-OYE KERBEROS, TU Y NUESTRO HERMANO, SIEMPRE PELEAN ASÍ PORQUE? -fe  
  
-YA LO DIJE PORQUE ES UN SUJETO ODIOSO, EL PRIMER DÍA QUE LO VI, LE PREGUNTO A SAKURA QUE ERA ESA COSA, REFIRIÉNDOSE A MI!! COMO PUDO DECIRME COSA ES UN MALEDUCADO, E IRREPETUOSO  
  
-PERO KERBEROS SI MAL NO RECUERSO EL JOVEN SYAORAN ME DIJO QUE USTED LE HABÍA MORDIDO UN DEDO -w  
  
-PERO ESO FUE DESPUÉS DE DECIRME COSA!! ES UN MOCOSO IRRESPETIUSO!!.....  
  
horas después....  
  
-YO ATIENDO -w SE DIRIGIO A LA PUERTA PUES HABÍAN TOCADO EL TIMBRE  
  
-BUENOS DÍAS, SEÑORITAS, JOVEN -SALUDO w- PASEN   
  
TOMOYO, CHIHARU, RIKA, YAMAZAKI Y NAOKO PASARON Y SE SENTARON MIENTRAS WEI IBA A BUSCAR A SYAORAN QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LA COCINA  
  
-JOVEN SYAORAN, SUS AMIGOS LLEGARON -w  
  
-SI AHORA VOY, GRACIAS WEI - DIJO EL MUCHACHO YÉNDOSE  
  
-HOLA, BUENAS TARDES -DIJO EL  
  
-HOLA LI, COMO ESTAS? -ym   
  
-BIEN GRACIAS -sy  
  
-BUENAS TARDES -DIJERON LA CHICAS  
  
-COMO ESTA SAKURA? -t  
  
-ELLA ESTA BIEN, BUENO EN LO QUE CABE, LE SUBIO ALGO DE FIEBRE PERO ESTA BIEN, SÍGANME -sy- WEI PREPARAS TÉ Y LA MERIENDA DE SAKURA  
  
-POR SUPUESTO JOVEN SYAORAN, AHORA LO SUBO -w  
  
-GRACIAS -sy  
  
LAS 4 CHICAS Y EL JOVEN SIGUIERON A LI HASTA LA HABITACIÓN, SYAORAN ABRIÓ LA PUERTA Y ENTRO A DESPERTAR A SAKURA QUIEN DORMÍA PLACIDAMENTE HACÍA HORAS  
  
-NOS HUBIERAS DICHO QUE ESTABA DORMIDA, PODEMOS PASAR MÁS TARDE -t  
  
-SI DÉJALA DORMIR lI -ch  
  
-NO SE PREOCUPEN, DE TODAS FORMAS ES HORA DE SU MERIENDA -sy- SAKURA, DESPIERTA, TIENES VISTAS   
  
-MMNN....QUE? -PREGUNTO ELLA RESTREGÁNDOSE LOS OJOS  
  
-QUE YA VINIERON A VISITARTE ADEMÁS ES HORA DE QUE TOMES LA MERIENDA -SONRIÓ EL  
  
-AH SI -DIJO ELLA SONRIENDO ALGO SOMNOLIENTA -HOLA -LES DIJO A TODOS  
  
-HOLA SAKURA - t   
  
HOLA KINOMOTO -ym  
  
-COMO ESTAS? - ch, y n  
  
-TE SIENTES MEJOR? -r  
  
-SI UN POCO, GRACIAS POR VENIR -SONRIÓ s  
  
-DE NADA SAKURA, NO PODÍAMOS DEJAR DE VENIR A VERTE, ERES NUESTRA COMPAÑERA Y AMIGA -r  
  
-ASÍ ES, ESPERO QUE PARA EL LUNES ESTES BIEN Y PUEDAS VENIR A LA INAUGURACIÓN DEL FESTIVAL -ch  
  
-SI QUE NO SERA LO MISMO SI NO ESTAS -n  
  
-PARA EL LUNES ESTARÉ BIEN, NO SE PREOCUPEN -s- TOMOYO COMO VAS CON LO DEL CORO?   
  
-MUY BIEN, LAS CANCIONES QUE CANTARE SOLA ESTAN CASI LISTAS Y LAS QUE CANTEREMOS TODO EL CORO VAN MUY BIEN, LO ÚNICO ES QUE NO PODRE AYUDAR CON LA DECORACIÓN COMO LOS DEMÁS -t  
  
-PERO ESO LO PUEDEN HACER OTRAS PERSONAS TU TIENES QUE PRACTICAR, PARA QUE TODO SALGA MUY BIEN CUANDO CANTES, VERDAD? -s  
  
-SI ASÍ ES -n- LOS DEMÁS NOS HAREMOS CARGO DE ESO   
  
-LO SE PERO ES QUE ESAS COSAS ME GUSTAN MUCHO Y QUERÍA AYUDAR EN ALGO PERO EN FIN -SONRIÓ  
  
GOLPEARÓN LA PUERTA Y SYAORAN LO HIZO PASAR   
  
-PERMISO -SE ESCUCHO UNA FEMENINA VOZ- AH, TIENEN VISITAS, BUENAS TARDES -fa  
  
-SAKURA AQUÍ ESTA TU MERIENDA -SONRIÉ- CÓMELA TODA SI? -fa- DISCÚLPEN NO ME HE PRESENTADO, SOY Li FANREN, UNA DE LAS 4 HERMANAS MAYORES DE SYAORAN, MUCHO GUSTO  
  
-UN PLACER UN CONOCERTE, ME LLAMO CHIHARU MIHARA  
  
-RIKA SASAKI, EL GUSTO ES MIO   
  
-ME DA GUSTO CONOCERTE, SOY NAOKO YANAGISAWA  
  
-TAKASHI YAMAZAKI PARA SERVIRTE  
  
-TOMOYO QUE GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE -fa  
  
-EL GUSTO ES MIO -SONRIÓ t  
  
-POR CIERTO HERMANO, WEI ME DIJO QUE FUERAS PARA LA ENTRADA PUES ALGUIEN TE BUSCABA -fa  
  
-ALGUIÉN? NO SABES QUIEN ERA -sy  
  
-ME DIJO QUE ERA UN MUCHACHO, QUE SE APELLIDA CREO HIRAGISAWA -fa  
  
-QUE??........  
  
CONTINUARÁ..................  
  
NOTAS: GOMEN NE!! POR TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC PERO ES QUE CADA VEZ ESTOY MÁS CORTA DE INSPIRACIÓN CON ESTE FIC, AUNQUE AHORA TENGO UNA CUANTAS IDEAS, AUN NO SE MUY BIEN COMO LO VOY A CONTINUAR.  
  
CREYERON QUE IBA A DEJAR A ERIOL FUERA? CLARO QUE NO EL CUMPLE UN PAPEL IMPORTNTE EN ESTE FIC  
  
BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y POR FAVOR MÁNDENME SUS COMENTARIOS PUES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI A : lilika@universoccs.zzn.com ó lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
SIN MÁS, SALUDOS A TODOS   
  
MATTA NE, LILIKA YANAGISAWA   
  
Chapter 15: Misterios y secretos  
  
(by Lilika, added on 16 April 2003 15:41)  
  
  
  
-bueno ahora que todos se fueron y podemos hablar tranquilamente, me podrías decir cual es el motivo de tu visita? -sy- no quiero ser grosero pero estoy seguro que hay un motivo en especial que el que te trajo aquí  
  
-y tienes razón aunque me gustaría decir que no, es como tu dices y que bueno que Sakura se durmió para que podamos hablar mejor , pues no deseo preocuparla y tu de seguro tampoco -e  
  
-claro que no, sabes que no pero entonces cual es esa razón -sy  
  
-bueno se que es algo precipitado pero, por lo que me contaste y ella dijo que se desmayo coinciden con el día que sentí una leve presencia mágica, ciertamente Inglaterra esta muy lejos de Japón así que fue bastante débil, pero estoy seguro que la sentí, así que es por eso que vine quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien -e  
  
-entiendo y es curioso lo que te diré pero mi madre vino a Japón por lo mismo me dijo que había tenido extraños presentimientos y quería cerciorares de ellos -sy  
  
-ya veo, pero y tu no has sentido nada en absoluto -e  
  
-la verdad que no concretamente pero sentí algo raro en el momento que Sakura se desmayo, algo así como un horrible escalofrío ó un presentimiento de algo estaba mal, pero en ese momento me avisaron de que Sakura se había desmayo y lo olvide, aunque no es la primera ves el domingo pasado salimos juntos y fue la primera vez que tuve ese presentimiento -sy- fue una sensación extraña como que.....  
  
-como que algo va a pasar? -e  
  
-exactamente -sy- no le he dicho nada a ella porque no quiero preocuparla pero, pero lo cierto es que algo extraño tal vez suceda  
  
-y esta vez si que no soy yo -sonrió e  
  
-si, tienes razón -murmuro sy pero luego se quedo mirando hacia otro lado- me disculpas un momento ahora vuelvo   
  
-si claro no hay problema -e  
  
Syaoran salió y Eriol se quedo esperándolo unos minutos después golpearon la puerta y una muchacha entró  
  
-herma.....ay no sabía que estuvieras aquí discúlpame pense que solo estaba mi hermano, eres el muchacho que llego ultimo verdad yo soy una de las hermanas de Syaoran, Feimei -fe  
  
-Eriol Hiragisawa, el gusto es mío señorita -e   
  
-nos has visto a mi hermano? -fe  
  
-me dijo que lo disculpara un momento que ya regresaba -e  
  
-se debe haber despertado -fe- yo no se como puede darse cuenta  
  
-darse cuenta? De que? -e  
  
-de cuando Sakura se despierta, es decir a veces esta desayunando ó haciendo cualquier cosa y de repente se va, y eso es porque siente que ella se ha despertado  
  
-me extraña que diga eso señorita Li, digo me supongo que como casi todo miembro del clan Li tiene magia  
  
-y la tengo, solo que por supuesto, no se compara con la de Syaoran ni la de mi madre -dice fe- y por favor joven Hiragisawa no me llame señorita, porque además de apenarme estoy casada  
  
-señora entonces, discúlpeme no lo sabía -e  
  
-esta bien si no me conocías, y otra cosa no me trate de usted por favor me hace sentir muy vieja -sonríe fe  
  
-feimei que quieres -se escucho la voz de Syaoran  
  
-ah hermano solo quería decirte que en 10'estará la cena Wei mew pidió que te avisara -fe  
  
-ya veo, quieres quedarte a cenar Hiragisawa? -sy  
  
-sera otro día hoy no puedo, me encantaría pero no puedo recién hoy llegue y la deje a Nakuru arreglando todo -e  
  
-trajiste a tu guardiana -sy  
  
-por supuesto que querías que la dejara en Londres -dijo riéndose  
  
-supongo que no -respondió sy- entonces me imagino que ya te vas  
  
-así es luego hablaremos con más calma sobre......bueno tu ya sabes -e  
  
-si esta bien, nos vemos mañana, te acompaño hasta la puerta -sy  
  
los dos muchachos y la mujer salieron de la habitación  
  
--------------en la residencia Daidouji.....------------------  
  
-entonces Sakura esta bien, que bueno me alegro que no sea nada grave -so  
  
-tienes razón mamá es realmente un alivio, nos dimos un buen susto todos como se desmayo, menos mal que Li en seguida fue a verla y se aseguro de no dejarla sola en ningún momento, y cuando la llevo a su casa llamó a un medico para que la revisara, lo único que toda la semana se tendrá que quedar en cama con lo que odia Sakura estar sin hacer nada, aunque le gusta dormir, creo que no le gusta para nada tener que estar en cama todo el día -t  
  
-pero estuvo muy bien por parte del medico, decirle que se quedará en cama toda la semana para evitar una recaída -so  
  
-si yo también lo creo -contesto Tomoyo- porque no me acompañas mañana y la visitas tu también  
  
-me gustaría pero trabajo, tal vez pasado mañana pueda -so   
  
-claro, solo avísame cuando puedes e iremos juntas -t  
  
se escucha el teléfono  
  
-discúlpame un momento, si -so  
  
-y tu a mi mamá subiré a mi habitación, es que también tengo que hablar por teléfono  
  
--------------HABITACIÓN DE TOMOYO DAIDOUJI---------------  
  
-si? Sakura? Habla Tomoyo como estas? -t  
  
-bien Tomoyo gracias por venir a visitarme hoy me dio mucho gusto, aunque casi al final me quede dormida discúlpame -s  
  
-esta bien, estabas cansada, no te preocupes, dime ya cenaste, o lo estas haciendo ahora espero no haberte interrumpido -t  
  
-me traerán ahora no te preocupes -s  
  
-esta bien, que bueno, es todo un alivio que Li te cuide tanto, ciertamente estoy muy contenta de como sucedieron las cosas, es decir desde que volvimos de China -t  
  
-yo también muy feliz pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que casi no sucede -s  
  
-no pienses de esa forma Sakura, se lo contaste -t  
  
-en China intente decírselo, pero no me anime y luego el dijo que no tenía importancia, que el no estaba nio molesto ni nada porque no le haya contestado las cartas pero ciertamente yo quería decírselo aunque no hemos tenido la oportunidad de platicar -s  
  
-si en verdad deseas contárselo, tal vez hoy ó mañana sería buen momento ya que en la habitación que estas podrían hablar con tranquilidad creo -t  
  
-si yo también lo creo, y precisamente hoy pensaba decircelo -s  
  
-ya veras todo estará bien, como tu lo debías cuando éramos niñas -t  
  
-si lo se gracias por darme ánimos -s escucha que golpean la puerta por lo que lo hace pasar- Tomoyo seguimos hablando después porque ya me trajeron la cena si?   
  
-claro Sakura y en verdad no es nada me alegra poder ayudarte en algo -t- nos vemos adíos  
  
-adios Tomoyo, buenas noches -s corto y agradeció a Wei que le haya traído la cena este sonrió y se retiro   
  
-------------DEPARTAMENTO DE LI------------------  
  
15 ó 20'después de cortar la conversación, Syaoran entro a la habitación de Sakura  
  
-hola, -sonrió- ya cenaste por lo que veo no quieres algo más -sy  
  
-no gracias, lo que si quiero es que te quedes aquí conmigo si? - la muchacha se sonrojo ligeramente  
  
-por supuesto no hace falta que te sonrojes es lo que pensaba hacer -sy se recostó en la cama de ella, sonriendo ante el rubor de ella   
  
-hablabas por teléfono hace un rato verdad, yo iba a entrar en ese momento pero te escuche hablar por teléfono por eso no quise molestarte, no es que haya querido oír pero escuche que le dijiste a Daidouji que le agradecías por darle ánimos, es acaso que estabas deprimida o te sentías mal por algo -sy  
  
-no exactamente, luego te cuento -sonríe Sakura  
  
-como quieras -respondió sy sonriendo también extendió los brazos para abrazarla apretándola suavemente contra su cuerpo, la mejillas de ella se sonrojaron ligeramente  
  
-Eriol se quedo más tiempo que los demás verdad? -s  
  
-como lo sabes? -sy  
  
-el me dijo que se quedaría, pero como me dormí no lo se muy bien -s  
  
-si se quedo a charlar, es que quería conversar sobre magia y esas cosas y no se podía cuando estaban nuestros compañeros -sy  
  
-es que acaso pasa algo malo? -s  
  
-no es solo que como soy de la dinastía Li le interesa todo lo referente a mi familia porque siempre hemos sido los mejores en cuestiones mágicas en oriente -sonrió sy, pensando "odio tener que mentirte espero no yr enojes demasiado es que no quierodecirte nada antes de estar más seguro de lo que sucede"   
  
-si ya veo -responde Sakura- espero no se molesten los demás por haberme   
  
dormido -murmuro s avergonzada  
  
-como se molestarías si sabes que estas enferma -sonrió sy adorablemente mientras la mejillas de Sakura ardían de rubor por la hermosa sonrisa de su novio  
  
-que bonita te ves, cuando te pones así, te quiero mucho -le beso la ardiente mejilla  
  
-yo también a ti -sonrió avergonzada- te quedas un momento hasta que me duerma si? -s se abraso mimosamente al cuerpo del joven chino -es que me ha costado un poco dormirme estos días   
  
-por supuesto todo el tiempo que quieras me quedare -sy  
  
-sabes una cosa? -s  
  
-que? -sy  
  
-cuando termine el festival del instituto me gustaría volver a salir contigo cono hicimos el domingo -s  
  
-claro no tenías ni que decirme, pensaba invitarte en cuanto te recuperaras -sy  
  
-de veras? -pregunto s   
  
-así es -sonrió sy   
  
ella también sonrío ruborizándose un poco y se acurruco al cuerpo de él más  
  
-te hace frío ó así estas bien -pregunto sy  
  
-ahora bien, aunque no cuando te vayas a dormir -murmuro ruborizándose aún más   
  
-entonces por las dudas te tapare con otra manta no vaya ser que por la madrugada pases frío y te enfermes más de lo que ya esta -sy  
  
-esta bien -s sonrió  
  
el se levanto tomo una manta la tapo bien y se volvió a recostar acomodándola en sus brazos   
  
-así estoy mejor -s- gracias  
  
-entonces si te hacia frío -murmura sy  
  
-no se si frío, pero así me siento mejor lo que pasa es que no quería que dejaras de abrasarme -s  
  
-eres un niña mimosa a veces -sonríe sy ante el rubor de ella -pero no quisiera que te fiera gripe ó algo así   
  
-lo se -s  
  
-ahora duérmete que no es bueno que te desveles y menos cuando estas enferma -sy  
  
-si, buenas noches -sonrió ella  
  
-dulces sueños -murmuro antes de darle un beso en los labios cosa que ruborizó ligeramente las mejillas de ella  
  
--------------8:30 a.m DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE DEPARTAMENTO DE LI---------------  
  
-buenos días -fe,fa  
  
-buenos días -ye  
  
-buenos días señoritas, le sirvo su desayuno -w  
  
-si Wei, gracias- fe- hermanito, buenos días   
  
-eh? Ah buenos días hermanas -sy  
  
-que pasa estas muy pensativo -fa  
  
-nada en especial -sy  
  
-porque no has ido a la escuela -fe  
  
-porque tengo que ir cerca del mediodía -sy  
  
-ya veo, Sakura aún duerme -fa  
  
-si, ya despertara -sy  
  
-hijo sobre ese muchacho que se quedo hasta más tarde...-ye  
  
-Hiragisawa? Que pasa con el -sy  
  
-emana magia muy fuerte y es muy parecida a la de Clow o por lo menos eso   
  
creo -ye  
  
-eso se debe a que el es la reencarnación Lead Clow -sy  
  
-oh ya entiendo, sucede algo malo de que hablaste con el -ye  
  
-solo me pregunto algunas cosas sobre Sakura y yo en estos años -sy  
  
-que cosas? -ye  
  
-relacionadas con la magia -sy- por que lo pregunta?  
  
-solo que el desmayo de Sakura me sigue pareciendo muy extraño -ye  
  
-a mi también sinceramente pero no puedo hablar nada con ella porque no quiero preocuparla con algo que no estoy seguro -dijo el saliendo de la cocina  
  
-wei puedes servirle el desayuno a Sakura, creo que ya despertó -sy  
  
-porsupuesto joven Syaoran enseguida se le preparo -w  
  
-gracias -sy  
  
el oriental joven fue hasta la habitación de Sakura, entro y ella apenas si estaba abriendo los ojos  
  
-buenos días -sy  
  
-hola, buenos días -s  
  
-dormiste bien? -sonrió sy  
  
-muy bien, gracias por quedarte anoche hasta que me dormí -s  
  
-de nada, siempre que no puedas dormir avísame que yo te acompañare -sy  
  
-si, lo se gracias -s  
  
-de nada cariño, de nada -sonrió sy  
  
-quiero dulces, dame mi pastel de fresa -se escucho la vocecita de Kero dormido  
  
-hasta dormido es un glotón -sy  
  
-si tienes razón pero mejor déjalo que duerma, que si se despierta solo será para discutir contigo -s  
  
-tienes razón, y lo que menos necesitas es que haya tanto ruido en la   
  
habitación -sonríe sy -enseguida Wei te traerá el desayuno  
  
-esta bien -sonrió ella levemente sonrojada por verle sonreír  
  
-de que te sonrojas linda -sy  
  
-de nada -murmura s aún más ruborizada   
  
-de nada si cada ves te pones más roja -sonríe el sentándose en la cama - o es que tienes fiebre  
  
-no nada de eso -murmura s  
  
el le levanta el rostro para besarle la ardiente mejilla  
  
-o es que soy el motivo de tu rubor -sy  
  
-bueno es que...-s  
  
el pasa los brazos por detrás y delante de ella y la abraza apretadamente  
  
-amor, que adorable eres, no he conocido alguien más dulce que tu en toda mi vida -sonrió sy y ella también aun algo sonrojada  
  
-yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, porque aunque eres una persona muy seria y callada, conmigo eres muy dulce, y me gusta mucho como eres  
  
el solo le volvió a sonreír con dulsura  
  
-oye ayer me dijiste que luego me contarías algo, porque no lo hablamos ahora si -sy  
  
-ahora? -pregunta s  
  
-si ahora que no quieres ya que hablemos? -sy  
  
-no si es solo que es un poco largo pero supongo que tengo bastante tiempo -sonrió ella  
  
tocaron la puerta y Wei entro con el desayuno  
  
-gracias Wei -s  
  
-por nada señorita Sakura, si desea algo más solo llámeme -w se retiro  
  
-y bien que me querías decir -dijo sy mirándola  
  
-bueno yo quería hablarte de algo importante -s  
  
-que es? -sy  
  
-es sobre algo que paso en los años que no nos vimos -murmura ella  
  
-los años que no nos vimos y que es, Sakura dímelo ya? -sy  
  
-recuerdas que cuando nos volvimos a ver tu me preguntas que porque no te conteste las cartas yo te dije que esperara un momento que luego podríamos hablar con clama sobre ello -s  
  
-si y luego quedamos en que no íbamos a pensar en ello por el momento -sy  
  
-bueno creo que es hora de que hablemos, porque sino me sentiré mal si no te lo cuento -s  
  
-no tienes porque sentirte mal, yo se que de seguro tuviste tus razones y eso me es suficiente -sonríe sy se acerca nuevamente y le besa la mejilla tiernamente  
  
-pero yo igual creo que es importante que lo sepas, ya que paso algo que te sorprenderá bastante yo aún no puedo creer que eso haya pasado -s  
  
-me estas asustando Sakura, cuéntamelo de una vez -sy  
  
-cuando tu te fuiste que teníamos 12 años yo estaba algo triste y mi papá para levantarme los ánimos tuvo la idea de que fuéramos a una casa de campo a pasar unos días, ciertamente lo pase muy bien, y me compuse un poco de mi tristeza y depresión pero cuando volvíamos fuimos hasta Tokyo a hacer algunas compras y para cuando regresábamos a Tomoeda, el semáforo dio luz verde para la calle en la que íbamos, por desgracia por la calle que estaba horizontal a nosotros un auto se paso la luz roja, mi padre intento esquivarlo pero fue inútil, ese auto choco contra la parte trasera del auto de mi padre que es donde estaba yo mi padre salió herido en la cabeza y brazos , mi hermano también pero mas leve que mi padre, yo fui la más afectada y me tuvieron que internar por más de dos meses estuve inconsciente, y otros dos en recuperación, cuando desperté no recordaba nada y el medico diagnostico una perdida parcial de la memoria, sufrí de amnesia desde lo 12 hasta los 15 años más ó menos, pero eso no eso todo además a raíz del accidente mi cuerpo quedo muy lastimado interiormente a tal punto de ser un chica muy enfermiza, 2 veces al mes debo ir a Tokyo y hacerme muchas pruebas y exámenes para verificar mi salud -s  
  
Syaoran tenía lo ojos muy abierto del la impresión y el miedo al pensar en todas las cosas que le habían pasado nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que algo tan terrible le pudiera pasar, se sintió horriblemente mal de no haberse enterado de nada de ello  
  
-se que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero es que tuve miedo, miedo de que tu madre no me aceptara como tu novia porque no soy lo que se diga una chica sana, pues soy muy consciente de que la esposa de un jefe de clan mágico debe ser fuerte mágica y espiritualmente, además de gozar de excelente salud -las lagrimas no las puedo aguantar más y se deslizaron por su delicado rostro silenciosamente   
  
-mi Sakura -murmuro retirando la bandeja para dejarla el en escritorio y acercase bien a Sakura para abrazarla muy fuerte -no sabes lo mal que me siento de no haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitabas me hubiera gustado estar contigo todos estoy años, de seguro fue muy difícil para ti lo siento mucho -sy  
  
-no tienes que disculparte, era natural que no te enteraras pues tenías que estar en tu país, además...... -s   
  
-además no podías eludir lo inevitable -ye  
  
ambos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Yelan en la entrada y detrás de ella los sorprendidos rostros de las 4 hermanas, asustada y sorprendida Sakura oculto su rostro en el cuello de Syaoran abrasándolo fuertemente  
  
-creo que tienes razón, si huera sabido esto cuando te vi, hubiera pensado dos veces antes de comprometerte con Syaoran, pero de todos modo me agradas mucho y no quisiera que mi hijo me odiará ó fuera infeliz, por eso aunque estuviera enterada de todo eso te habría comprometido con el porque se quieren   
  
mucho -sonrió ye  
  
Sakura levanto la vista y asintió aún con lagrimas deslisandose por sus mejilla   
  
-vamos no llores más que no te hace bien -ye  
  
-si -solo murmuro s, Syaoran saco un pañuelo y le seco las lagrimas ella sonrió sonrojada y se acomodo en el pecho de el adormilándose por completo   
  
-bueno eso resuelve nuestras dudas -ye  
  
-asi es, pero ciertamente cuando el medico estuvo aquí no me dijo nada de que ella estuviera débil, ni nada de eso -si  
  
-tal ves si no realizar un estudio profundo no se detecta, porque la verdad a simple vista Sakura no es para nada un chica débil ni enfermiza..........-ye  
  
CONTINUARA...............  
  
Notas: Oyaho! En realidad lo iba a publicar el sábado que paso pero no pude porque una de mis hermanas estuvo muy enferma y no tuve tiempo de entrar a Internet.  
  
Un capitulo un poco dramático? ustedes me dirán..... escríbanme please!!! A : lilika@universoccs.zzn.com ó a lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	11. Peleas, sorpresas y unas cuantas visitas

Capitulo 14  
  
Peleas, sorpresas y unas cuantas visitas  
  
-buenas noches -se escucho decir a la muchacha de castaños cabellos  
  
-buenas noches Sakura que duermas bien -sy le rozó la mejilla, le beso la frente y se incorporo -mañana vendré a verte cuando despiertes ya que no tengo clases y podré estar contigo todo el día ó por lo menos la mayor parte del día, hasta mañana -se sonrió  
  
-Hasta mañana.... y Syaoran, gracias por cuidarme, te quiero mucho -s se sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente  
  
-yo también te quiero Sakura, y no es nada al contrario me siento muy feliz de poder cuidarte -sy se sonrió para después salir de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Wei, su madre y sus hermanas  
  
-desea tomar té joven Syaoran? -w  
  
-si, a eso venia -sy  
  
-Sakura ya se durmió? -ye  
  
-Si acabo de salir de su habitación por que lo pregunta madre -sy  
  
-nada en especial, solo quería saber como estaba -ye  
  
-ella esta muy bien, bueno mientras no intente levantarse -suspira sy  
  
-tus hermanas me contaron lo que paso esta tarde, el medico hizo bien en decirle que permanezca en cama toda la semana -ye  
  
-supongo que si -sy  
  
-como supones, sucede algo? -fa  
  
-no para nada por que lo dices -sy  
  
-te noto algo extraño solo eso -fa  
  
-eso mismo iba a decir -fu  
  
-estas un poco distraído -sh  
  
-no me pasa nada, no se porque me dicen eso, yo estoy muy bien -sy  
  
-estas seguro -fe  
  
-por supuesto -sy respondió tan serio como siempre  
  
-aquí tiene su té joven Syaoran -w  
  
-gracias Wei -dijo sy yéndose   
  
una vez que se fue Feimei pregunto  
  
-estan seguras que le pase nada como el dice? -  
  
-pues la verdad no se -fa  
  
-a mi me parece que algo le preocupa -fu  
  
-si tienes razón -sh  
  
-yo creo que solo estaba soñando despierto, el esta muy enamorado y tal vez este preocupado un poco pero por que ella esta enferma, solo eso esta perdido en su mundo que es ella y nada más -ye  
  
-te parece que sea eso mamá -dijo sh sonriendo- la verdad no me lo imagino a el así   
  
-claro que es así, solo basta verlos para darse de lo que les digo -ye  
  
-creo que mamá tiene razón, esta mañana cuando llegamos que fuimos a la habitación donde Sakura estaba, Syaoran estaba tendido enla cama muy abrazado a ella, yo pense que se levantaría o no se, el es muy vergonzoso   
  
-verguenza o no, es mi prometida y cuando ustedes entraron estabamos platicando seria muy grosero de mi parte cortar la conversación ahí parándome ó algo así -dijo sy entrando nuevamente dejo la taza sobre la mesa gracias por el té Wei   
  
-por nada Joven Syaoran -w  
  
-y con respecto a lo que quece madre tiene razón soñaba despierto, creo que de tanto estar con ella adquirí la costumbre -sy  
  
-costubre? -ye  
  
-la de soñar despierto - dijo sy yendose  
  
-espera un momento hijo -ye  
  
-que desea madre? -pregunto sy  
  
-quiero hablar contigo un momento, estas seguro de lo que me dijiste esta mañana -ye  
  
-que le dije? -sy  
  
-sobre Sakura, me dijiste que la razón de su desmayo fue cansancio esta seguro que fue eso -ye  
  
-claro, el medico lo dijo, que otra cosa podría ser? -sy  
  
-no lo se algo que el medico no pueda descubrir -ye  
  
-se refiere a que algo suceda con su magia.......no lo creo conozco demasiado la energía de Sakura, la magia de la estrella es por demás particular, me daría cuenta si algo sucediera -sy  
  
-espero que así sea entonces, si estas seguro de lo que dices me quedo más tranquila -ye  
  
-en ese caso me retiro, buenas noches -sy  
  
-buenas noches, hijo -ye  
  
-hasta mañana hermano -dijeron las 4  
  
-Syaoran ha cambiado -dijo sh cuando el se había ido  
  
-en que sentido -fe  
  
-en todo sentido, es decir antes Syaoran no hablaba casi nada con nosotras y mucho menos de su vida o sus por demás escasos amigos, pero acá demás de que pareciera tener bastantes cuando le preguntamos algo nos contesta como si nada -sh- no es que hable mucho, pero más que antes seguro   
  
-yo creo que es ella que ha cambiado su forma de ser, ella es una niña muy simpática y dulce, muy inocente tal vez también y me parece que justamente esa forma de ser es la que hace que el la quiera tanto y sin darse cuenta ha logrado cambiar su forma de ser, convirtiéndolo en un muchacho más abierto -ye  
  
-creo que mamá tiene razón ella es por demás encantadora y no creo que haya mejor pareja para Syaoran que ella, su forma de ser opuesta hace que se lleven aún mejor -fa  
  
-yo también lo creo así -fu  
  
a la mañana siguiente 9:00 a.m  
  
-pase -dijo la muchacha de castaños cabellos  
  
-señorita le traigo su desayuno -w  
  
-gracias -w  
  
-y Syaoran? -s  
  
-estaba en su habitación el desayuno temprano y fue el quien me dijo que usted ya había despertado, de seguro vendrá enseguida -w   
  
-supongo que si-s  
  
-con su permiso, luego vendré por la bandeja -w se retiro y minutos después se golpear la puerta  
  
-pase -s  
  
-buenos días dormiste bien? -si  
  
-muy bien Syaoran, buenos días y tu? -s  
  
-también Sakura -sonrió sy sentándose el la orilla de la cama de acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla ella se ruborizo levemente  
  
-alguna vez te he dicho lo encantadora que luces cuando te sonrojas -sy volvió a sonreírse  
  
-creo que si y me ha dado tanta vergüenza como ahora -murmuro s muy sonrojada el rió  
  
-come ya si, que se te va a enfríar -sy  
  
-pues si se me enfría va ser por tu culpa por decirme cosas que me hacen avergonzar tanto -s  
  
-oh claro, así que ahora es mi culpa que todo a te de vergüenza -sonrió sy  
  
-pues un poco -dijo ella con la taza en las manos- porque me dices cosas que me dan mucha vergüenza   
  
-es que es como te le había dicho, a ti todo te da vergüenza mi amor -sy  
  
-no lo puedo evitar -dejo la taza pues ya estaba vacía, tomo algo de jugo y termino de comer los hot cakes   
  
-ya lo se -sonrió sy- no quieres nada más?  
  
-no ya esta -dijo s, el tomo la bandeja y la dejo sobre el escritorio   
  
-Kerberos piensa dormir todo el día? -sy  
  
-cuando no voy a clase, el se queda a dormir hasta tarde -s  
  
-ya veo -dijo sy- espero que no arme un escándalo cuando despierte y se de cuenta de que no esta en tu casa  
  
-si, lo más seguro es que de un grito por verte aquí pero cuando le hable de comida se le pasará -sonrió s  
  
-tienes razón -sy  
  
-a que hora vendrán Tomoyo y los demás? -s  
  
por la tarde 4 ó 5 : 00 p.m -sy- porque lo preguntas?  
  
-curiosidad, solo quería saber a que hora venían -s  
  
-hasta esa hora estaré contigo, pues no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer -sy  
  
-porque solo hasta esa hora? -s  
  
-porque después tendrás visitas -sy  
  
-pero si son nuestros compañeros -s  
  
-lo se, pero ya que ellos vendrán a verte, aprovechare para hacer mis cosas -sy  
  
-ya veo -murmura s  
  
-pero para ello falta un rato así que hasta esa hora, estaré contigo si? -sy  
  
-si -s  
  
el se recostó y paso el brazo por la cintura de ella apretándola suavemente mientras ella se apoyo en el  
  
-aún tengo un poco de sueño -murmuro s  
  
-porqeu no sigues durmiendo -sy- si te tienes que quedar en cama mejor que duermas  
  
-pero es que no puedo dormir bien, me duele la cabeza -s  
  
-no tendrás fiebre -murmuro el apoyándole una mano en la frente -un poco creo que tienes, será mejor que traiga el termómetro  
  
-no te preocupes estoy bien -s  
  
-pero quiero estar seguro -sonrió sy- salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina  
  
-Wei, donde esta el termómetro? -sy  
  
-en donde guardamos todas las medicinas y ese tipo de cosas creo, joven Syaoran -w  
  
-gracias -dijo sy saliendo hacia ese lugar  
  
-acaso le pasa algo a Sakura? -fu  
  
-creo que tiene fiebre -dijo sy volteando para contestarle   
  
-muy alta -sh murmuro preocupada   
  
-no lo se por eso quiero un termómetro, si van para allá no hagan ruido -sy  
  
-por supuesto, sería mejor que durmiera -fe  
  
-ya se lo dije pero no puede por el dolor de cabeza -sy salió de la cocina para buscar el termómetro  
  
-pobre Sakura, espero que no tenga demaciada fiebre -fa  
  
-yo también -murmuro sh  
  
-que sucede -ye  
  
-mamá parece que Sakura tiene fiebre -fu  
  
-muy alta? -ye  
  
-no sabemos Syaoran vino recién a buscar un termómetro -fa  
  
-espero que no sea nada grave -ye  
  
-si eso dije yo -fa- pero no debríamos llamar al medico  
  
-no -w- cuando el doctor estuvo aquí dijo que le podía dar dolor de cabeza ó en el cuerpo como una gripe, pero por si le subía demasiado la temperatura nos dejo una medicina  
  
-ah....... bueno, que alivio -fe  
  
  
  
mientras tanto......  
  
Syaoran iba llegando a la habitación cuando escucho un tremendo grito que decía : "¡¡¡¡que diablos estoy haciendo aquí!!!! la voz no era de Sakura definitivamente pues era mucho más chillona por lo que tenía que ser de Kerberos, suspiro ahogadamente mientras entraba a la habitación  
  
-sigo preguntando que estoy haciendo aquí, porque no estoy en tu casa Sakura y porqeu estas en cama? -k miro a quien entraba- mocoso que haces aquí!!!!  
  
-por si no lo sabes estas en mi casa, así que no grites -sy dijo seriamente- además Sakura esta enferma y lo ultimo que necesita su tus quejidos   
  
-oyeme bien estúpido mocoso, no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer -dijo k enojado- un momento dijiste que tu casa se puede saber que hacer Sakura en tu casa y acostada ahí   
  
-Kero! -dijo s y Kero solo miro a otro lado como disgustado porque lo retaran  
  
-ya te dije que esta enferma, y ahora cállate que creo que tiene fiebre y debe descansar -si decirle nada más le dio la espalda para acercarse a Sakura y ponerle el termómetro   
  
-bueno luego vendré por el termómetro para ver cuanto tienes de temperatura, tu solo quedate quieta y no te destapes -sy  
  
-si gracias -sonrió s  
  
-de nada cariño -devolvió la sonrisa  
  
luevo sin previo aviso tomo a Kero por la cola y lo saco de la habitación   
  
-sueltame mocoso, déjame la cola -k   
  
-no lo hare Sakura necesita descansar -dijo molesto sy  
  
-y aún no me has contestado mi pregunta, porque esta aquí Sakura -k   
  
-ya te lo dije esta enferma -sy  
  
-pues si esta enferma que rayos hace en tu casa en vez de la suya -exclamo k entrando a la cocina junto a Syaoran soltándose de un tirón  
  
-ay que molesto eres -sy- esta aquí porque nadie podía cuidarla en su casa  
  
-como que nadie la podía cuidar -exclama k- y su padre y su hermano?  
  
-su padre esta de viaje y su hermano. Entre el trabajo y el estudio no puede cuidarla bien y puedes dejar de gritar que me exasperas -murmuro sy enfadado  
  
-es bien mira que eres un mocoso insoportable -k  
  
-porqeu los leones de felpa son tan agradables -dijo sy sarcásticamente  
  
-qie dijistes, yo no soy un león de felpa!!! -k  
  
-si, como no -sy sale de la cocina  
  
-ay! Que antipático es, ya lo hubiera ahorcado si no fuera por Sakura -k  
  
-tranquilícese Kerberos y coma algo que acaba de levantarse -w  
  
-si!!! Comida que rico gracias -exclamo k feliz- oye tu no eras el señor que cuidaba a ese -k  
  
-si soy Wei, el tutor del Syaoran me alegra que se acuerde de mi -w  
  
-si recuerdo a los que me dan cosas ricas para comer -dijo ahogandose por poco con los hot cakes  
  
a todos les cayo una gruesisima gota de la cabeza  
  
-que no vivía solo el sujeto ese -dijo k mirando a la madre y hermanas de Syaoran   
  
-solo vinimos a visitarlo -ye  
  
-ya veo -k- "y ojalá se lo llevaran cuando regresen a China" pensó k  
  
-Kerberos porque no te llevas bien con nuestro hermano -fa  
  
-llevarme bien? Ni soñando!!!, es un mocoso insoportable, antipático, arrogante, e irrespetuoso!!! Es odioso! Me hubiera gustado que se quedará en China -grito k  
  
-y yo que Sakura te dejara sellado en el libro pero no todo se puede en la vida -respondió sy entrando a la cocina   
  
-si como no, te aviso que te va ir muy mal, si regreso a mi forma original, te pisaré -k  
  
-nol creo pues si Sakura te siente hará que vuelvas a tu falsa identidad -sy- asi que porque no dejas de ser tan escandaloso y sigue comiendo -el muchacho busca un recipiente y un paño blanco y sale de lugar  
  
para que querrá eso? -fu  
  
-tal vez para ponerle un paño frío en la frente a Sakura. Por la fiebre -w  
  
-si de seguro es eso -ye  
  
-oye Kerberos, tu y mi hermano siempre pelean así porque? -fe  
  
-ya lo dije porque es un sujeto odioso, el primer día que lo vi, le pregunto a Sakura que era esa cosa refieriendose a mi!! Como pudo decirme cosa es un MALEDUCADO, E IRREPETUOSO!!  
  
Pero Kerbero si mal no recuerdo el joven Syaoran que usted le había mordido un dedo -w   
  
-pero eso fue despies de decirme cosa!!! Es un mocoso IRRESPETIUSO!!.....  
  
horas después....  
  
-yo atiendo -w-se dirigió a la puerta pues habían tocado el timbre   
  
-bueno días señoritas, joven -saludo w- pasen  
  
-Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki y Naoko pasaron y se sentaron mientras Wei iba a buscar a Syaoran que se encontraba en la cocina   
  
-joven Syaoran sus amigo llegaron -w  
  
-si ahora voy gracias Wei -dijo el muchacho yendose  
  
-hola buenas tardes -sy  
  
-hola Li, como estas? -ym  
  
-bien, gracias -sy  
  
buenas tardes -dijeron las chicas  
  
-como esta Sakura? -t  
  
-ella esta bien, bueno en lo que cabe, le subió algo de fiebre pero esta bien siganme - sy- Wei preparas té y la merienda de Sakura   
  
-por supuesto joven Syaoran, ahora lo llevo -w  
  
-gracias -sy  
  
-las 4 chicas y el joven siguieron a Li, hasta la habitación abrió la puerta y enro a despertar a Sakura quien dormía plácidamente hacía horas  
  
-nos hibieras dicho que estaba dormida, podíamos pasar más tarde -t  
  
-si dejala dormir Li -ch  
  
-no se preocupes, ya es hora de su merienda -sy -Sakura, despierta tienes visitas  
  
-mnnnnn...? -pregunto ella restregándose los ojos  
  
-que ya vinieron a visitarte además es hora de que tomes la merienda -sonrió el  
  
-ah....si -dijo ella sonriendo algo somnolienta -hola- les dijo a todos  
  
-hola Sakura -t  
  
-hola Kinomoto -ym  
  
-como estas? -ch y n  
  
-te sientes mejor? -r  
  
-si un poco gracias por venir -sonrió s  
  
-de nada Sakura, no podíamos dejar de venir a verte eres nuestra compañera y amiga -r  
  
-asi es, espero que para el lunes estes bien y puedas venir a la inauguración   
  
del festival -ch  
  
-si, que no sera lo mesmo si no estas -n  
  
-para el lunes estaré bien no se preocupen, -s- Tomoyo como vas con lo del coro  
  
-muy bien las canciones que cantare solas están casi listas y las que cantaremos todo el coro va muy bien, lo único que no pudre ayudar con la decoración como los demás -t  
  
-pero eso lo pueden hacer las otras personas tu tienes que practicar, para que todo salga muy bien cuando cantes, verdad? -s  
  
-si así es -n- los demás nos haremso cargo de eso  
  
-lo se eso que esas cosas me gustan mucho y quería ayudar pero en fin -t  
  
golpearon la puerta y Syaoran lo hizo pasar  
  
-permiso -se escucho una femenina voz- ah tienen visitas buenas tardes -fa- Sakura aquí esta tu merienda -sonrié- comela toda si? -fa- disculpen no me he presentado, soy Li Fanren, unas de las 4 hermanas mayores de Syaoran, mucho gusto  
  
-un placr conocerte, soy Chiharu Mihara  
  
-Rka Sasaki, el gusto es mio  
  
-me da gusto conocerte, soy Naoko Yanagisawa  
  
-Takashi Yamasaki . para servirte  
  
--Tomoyo que gusto volver a verte -fa  
  
-el gusto es mio -sonrió t  
  
-por cierto hermano, Wei me dijo que fueras a la entrada pues alguien te buscaba -fa   
  
-alguien? No sebes quien era -sy  
  
-me dijo que era un muchacho que se apellidaba Hiragisawa -fa  
  
-que??....  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ..................  
  
NOTAS: Ohayo!!! Creyeron que iba a dejar a Eriol fuera? Claro que no el cumple un papel importante en el fic.  
  
Esta vez les dejo dos chap. Espero que les gusten  
  
Y mándenme un review onegai!!! Es muy importante para mi y no les cuesta nada  
  
O escribamne a mis mails: lilika@universoccs.zzn.com ó lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
Besos a todos  
  
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	12. misterios y secretos

Capitulo 15: misterios y secretos   
  
  
  
-bueno ahora que todos se fueron y podemos hablar tranquilamente, me podrías decir cual es el motivo de tu visita? -sy- no quiero ser grosero pero estoy seguro que hay un motivo en especial que el que te trajo aquí  
  
-y tienes razón aunque me gustaría decir que no, es como tu dices y que bueno que Sakura se durmió para que podamos hablar mejor , pues no deseo preocuparla y tu de seguro tampoco -e  
  
-claro que no, sabes que no pero entonces cual es esa razón -sy  
  
-bueno se que es algo precipitado pero, por lo que me contaste y ella dijo que se desmayo coinciden con el día que sentí una leve presencia mágica, ciertamente Inglaterra esta muy lejos de Japón así que fue bastante débil, pero estoy seguro que la sentí, así que es por eso que vine quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien -e  
  
-entiendo y es curioso lo que te diré pero mi madre vino a Japón por lo mismo me dijo que había tenido extraños presentimientos y quería cerciorares de ellos -sy  
  
-ya veo, pero y tu no has sentido nada en absoluto -e  
  
-la verdad que no concretamente pero sentí algo raro en el momento que Sakura se desmayo, algo así como un horrible escalofrío ó un presentimiento de algo estaba mal, pero en ese momento me avisaron de que Sakura se había desmayo y lo olvide, aunque no es la primera ves el domingo pasado salimos juntos y fue la primera vez que tuve ese presentimiento -sy- fue una sensación extraña como que.....  
  
-como que algo va a pasar? -e  
  
-exactamente -sy- no le he dicho nada a ella porque no quiero preocuparla pero, pero lo cierto es que algo extraño tal vez suceda  
  
-y esta vez si que no soy yo -sonrió e  
  
-si, tienes razón -murmuro sy pero luego se quedo mirando hacia otro lado- me disculpas un momento ahora vuelvo   
  
-si claro no hay problema -e  
  
Syaoran salió y Eriol se quedo esperándolo unos minutos después golpearon la puerta y una muchacha entró  
  
-herma.....ay no sabía que estuvieras aquí discúlpame pense que solo estaba mi hermano, eres el muchacho que llego ultimo verdad yo soy una de las hermanas de Syaoran, Feimei -fe  
  
-Eriol Hiragisawa, el gusto es mío señorita -e   
  
-nos has visto a mi hermano? -fe  
  
-me dijo que lo disculpara un momento que ya regresaba -e  
  
-se debe haber despertado -fe- yo no se como puede darse cuenta  
  
-darse cuenta? De que? -e  
  
-de cuando Sakura se despierta, es decir a veces esta desayunando ó haciendo cualquier cosa y de repente se va, y eso es porque siente que ella se ha despertado  
  
-me extraña que diga eso señorita Li, digo me supongo que como casi todo miembro del clan Li tiene magia  
  
-y la tengo, solo que por supuesto, no se compara con la de Syaoran ni la de mi madre -dice fe- y por favor joven Hiragisawa no me llame señorita, porque además de apenarme estoy casada  
  
-señora entonces, discúlpeme no lo sabía -e  
  
-esta bien si no me conocías, y otra cosa no me trate de usted por favor me hace sentir muy vieja -sonríe fe  
  
-feimei que quieres -se escucho la voz de Syaoran  
  
-ah hermano solo quería decirte que en 10'estará la cena Wei mew pidió que te avisara -fe  
  
-ya veo, quieres quedarte a cenar Hiragisawa? -sy  
  
-sera otro día hoy no puedo, me encantaría pero no puedo recién hoy llegue y la deje a Nakuru arreglando todo -e  
  
-trajiste a tu guardiana -sy  
  
-por supuesto que querías que la dejara en Londres -dijo riéndose  
  
-supongo que no -respondió sy- entonces me imagino que ya te vas  
  
-así es luego hablaremos con más calma sobre......bueno tu ya sabes -e  
  
-si esta bien, nos vemos mañana, te acompaño hasta la puerta -sy  
  
los dos muchachos y la mujer salieron de la habitación  
  
--------------en la residencia Daidouji.....------------------  
  
-entonces Sakura esta bien, que bueno me alegro que no sea nada grave -so  
  
-tienes razón mamá es realmente un alivio, nos dimos un buen susto todos como se desmayo, menos mal que Li en seguida fue a verla y se aseguro de no dejarla sola en ningún momento, y cuando la llevo a su casa llamó a un medico para que la revisara, lo único que toda la semana se tendrá que quedar en cama con lo que odia Sakura estar sin hacer nada, aunque le gusta dormir, creo que no le gusta para nada tener que estar en cama todo el día -t  
  
-pero estuvo muy bien por parte del medico, decirle que se quedará en cama toda la semana para evitar una recaída -so  
  
-si yo también lo creo -contesto Tomoyo- porque no me acompañas mañana y la visitas tu también  
  
-me gustaría pero trabajo, tal vez pasado mañana pueda -so   
  
-claro, solo avísame cuando puedes e iremos juntas -t  
  
se escucha el teléfono  
  
-discúlpame un momento, si -so  
  
-y tu a mi mamá subiré a mi habitación, es que también tengo que hablar por teléfono  
  
--------------HABITACIÓN DE TOMOYO DAIDOUJI---------------  
  
-si? Sakura? Habla Tomoyo como estas? -t  
  
-bien Tomoyo gracias por venir a visitarme hoy me dio mucho gusto, aunque casi al final me quede dormida discúlpame -s  
  
-esta bien, estabas cansada, no te preocupes, dime ya cenaste, o lo estas haciendo ahora espero no haberte interrumpido -t  
  
-me traerán ahora no te preocupes -s  
  
-esta bien, que bueno, es todo un alivio que Li te cuide tanto, ciertamente estoy muy contenta de como sucedieron las cosas, es decir desde que volvimos de China -t  
  
-yo también muy feliz pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que casi no sucede -s  
  
-no pienses de esa forma Sakura, se lo contaste -t  
  
-en China intente decírselo, pero no me anime y luego el dijo que no tenía importancia, que el no estaba nio molesto ni nada porque no le haya contestado las cartas pero ciertamente yo quería decírselo aunque no hemos tenido la oportunidad de platicar -s  
  
-si en verdad deseas contárselo, tal vez hoy ó mañana sería buen momento ya que en la habitación que estas podrían hablar con tranquilidad creo -t  
  
-si yo también lo creo, y precisamente hoy pensaba decircelo -s  
  
-ya veras todo estará bien, como tu lo debías cuando éramos niñas -t  
  
-si lo se gracias por darme ánimos -s escucha que golpean la puerta por lo que lo hace pasar- Tomoyo seguimos hablando después porque ya me trajeron la cena si?   
  
-claro Sakura y en verdad no es nada me alegra poder ayudarte en algo -t- nos vemos adíos  
  
-adios Tomoyo, buenas noches -s corto y agradeció a Wei que le haya traído la cena este sonrió y se retiro   
  
-------------DEPARTAMENTO DE LI------------------  
  
15 ó 20'después de cortar la conversación, Syaoran entro a la habitación de Sakura  
  
-hola, -sonrió- ya cenaste por lo que veo no quieres algo más -sy  
  
-no gracias, lo que si quiero es que te quedes aquí conmigo si? - la muchacha se sonrojo ligeramente  
  
-por supuesto no hace falta que te sonrojes es lo que pensaba hacer -sy se recostó en la cama de ella, sonriendo ante el rubor de ella   
  
-hablabas por teléfono hace un rato verdad, yo iba a entrar en ese momento pero te escuche hablar por teléfono por eso no quise molestarte, no es que haya querido oír pero escuche que le dijiste a Daidouji que le agradecías por darle ánimos, es acaso que estabas deprimida o te sentías mal por algo -sy  
  
-no exactamente, luego te cuento -sonríe Sakura  
  
-como quieras -respondió sy sonriendo también extendió los brazos para abrazarla apretándola suavemente contra su cuerpo, la mejillas de ella se sonrojaron ligeramente  
  
-Eriol se quedo más tiempo que los demás verdad? -s  
  
-como lo sabes? -sy  
  
-el me dijo que se quedaría, pero como me dormí no lo se muy bien -s  
  
-si se quedo a charlar, es que quería conversar sobre magia y esas cosas y no se podía cuando estaban nuestros compañeros -sy  
  
-es que acaso pasa algo malo? -s  
  
-no es solo que como soy de la dinastía Li le interesa todo lo referente a mi familia porque siempre hemos sido los mejores en cuestiones mágicas en oriente -sonrió sy, pensando "odio tener que mentirte espero no yr enojes demasiado es que no quierodecirte nada antes de estar más seguro de lo que sucede"   
  
-si ya veo -responde Sakura- espero no se molesten los demás por haberme   
  
dormido -murmuro s avergonzada  
  
-como se molestarías si sabes que estas enferma -sonrió sy adorablemente mientras la mejillas de Sakura ardían de rubor por la hermosa sonrisa de su novio  
  
-que bonita te ves, cuando te pones así, te quiero mucho -le beso la ardiente mejilla  
  
-yo también a ti -sonrió avergonzada- te quedas un momento hasta que me duerma si? -s se abraso mimosamente al cuerpo del joven chino -es que me ha costado un poco dormirme estos días   
  
-por supuesto todo el tiempo que quieras me quedare -sy  
  
-sabes una cosa? -s  
  
-que? -sy  
  
-cuando termine el festival del instituto me gustaría volver a salir contigo cono hicimos el domingo -s  
  
-claro no tenías ni que decirme, pensaba invitarte en cuanto te recuperaras -sy  
  
-de veras? -pregunto s   
  
-así es -sonrió sy   
  
ella también sonrío ruborizándose un poco y se acurruco al cuerpo de él más  
  
-te hace frío ó así estas bien -pregunto sy  
  
-ahora bien, aunque no cuando te vayas a dormir -murmuro ruborizándose aún más   
  
-entonces por las dudas te tapare con otra manta no vaya ser que por la madrugada pases frío y te enfermes más de lo que ya esta -sy  
  
-esta bien -s sonrió  
  
el se levanto tomo una manta la tapo bien y se volvió a recostar acomodándola en sus brazos   
  
-así estoy mejor -s- gracias  
  
-entonces si te hacia frío -murmura sy  
  
-no se si frío, pero así me siento mejor lo que pasa es que no quería que dejaras de abrasarme -s  
  
-eres un niña mimosa a veces -sonríe sy ante el rubor de ella -pero no quisiera que te fiera gripe ó algo así   
  
-lo se -s  
  
-ahora duérmete que no es bueno que te desveles y menos cuando estas enferma -sy  
  
-si, buenas noches -sonrió ella  
  
-dulces sueños -murmuro antes de darle un beso en los labios cosa que ruborizó ligeramente las mejillas de ella  
  
--------------8:30 a.m DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE DEPARTAMENTO DE LI---------------  
  
-buenos días -fe,fa  
  
-buenos días -ye  
  
-buenos días señoritas, le sirvo su desayuno -w  
  
-si Wei, gracias- fe- hermanito, buenos días   
  
-eh? Ah buenos días hermanas -sy  
  
-que pasa estas muy pensativo -fa  
  
-nada en especial -sy  
  
-porque no has ido a la escuela -fe  
  
-porque tengo que ir cerca del mediodía -sy  
  
-ya veo, Sakura aún duerme -fa  
  
-si, ya despertara -sy  
  
-hijo sobre ese muchacho que se quedo hasta más tarde...-ye  
  
-Hiragisawa? Que pasa con el -sy  
  
-emana magia muy fuerte y es muy parecida a la de Clow o por lo menos eso   
  
creo -ye  
  
-eso se debe a que el es la reencarnación Lead Clow -sy  
  
-oh ya entiendo, sucede algo malo de que hablaste con el -ye  
  
-solo me pregunto algunas cosas sobre Sakura y yo en estos años -sy  
  
-que cosas? -ye  
  
-relacionadas con la magia -sy- por que lo pregunta?  
  
-solo que el desmayo de Sakura me sigue pareciendo muy extraño -ye  
  
-a mi también sinceramente pero no puedo hablar nada con ella porque no quiero preocuparla con algo que no estoy seguro -dijo el saliendo de la cocina  
  
-wei puedes servirle el desayuno a Sakura, creo que ya despertó -sy  
  
-porsupuesto joven Syaoran enseguida se le preparo -w  
  
-gracias -sy  
  
el oriental joven fue hasta la habitación de Sakura, entro y ella apenas si estaba abriendo los ojos  
  
-buenos días -sy  
  
-hola, buenos días -s  
  
-dormiste bien? -sonrió sy  
  
-muy bien, gracias por quedarte anoche hasta que me dormí -s  
  
-de nada, siempre que no puedas dormir avísame que yo te acompañare -sy  
  
-si, lo se gracias -s  
  
-de nada cariño, de nada -sonrió sy  
  
-quiero dulces, dame mi pastel de fresa -se escucho la vocecita de Kero dormido  
  
-hasta dormido es un glotón -sy  
  
-si tienes razón pero mejor déjalo que duerma, que si se despierta solo será para discutir contigo -s  
  
-tienes razón, y lo que menos necesitas es que haya tanto ruido en la   
  
habitación -sonríe sy -enseguida Wei te traerá el desayuno  
  
-esta bien -sonrió ella levemente sonrojada por verle sonreír  
  
-de que te sonrojas linda -sy  
  
-de nada -murmura s aún más ruborizada   
  
-de nada si cada ves te pones más roja -sonríe el sentándose en la cama - o es que tienes fiebre  
  
-no nada de eso -murmura s  
  
el le levanta el rostro para besarle la ardiente mejilla  
  
-o es que soy el motivo de tu rubor -sy  
  
-bueno es que...-s  
  
el pasa los brazos por detrás y delante de ella y la abraza apretadamente  
  
-amor, que adorable eres, no he conocido alguien más dulce que tu en toda mi vida -sonrió sy y ella también aun algo sonrojada  
  
-yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, porque aunque eres una persona muy seria y callada, conmigo eres muy dulce, y me gusta mucho como eres  
  
el solo le volvió a sonreír con dulsura  
  
-oye ayer me dijiste que luego me contarías algo, porque no lo hablamos ahora si -sy  
  
-ahora? -pregunta s  
  
-si ahora que no quieres ya que hablemos? -sy  
  
-no si es solo que es un poco largo pero supongo que tengo bastante tiempo -sonrió ella  
  
tocaron la puerta y Wei entro con el desayuno  
  
-gracias Wei -s  
  
-por nada señorita Sakura, si desea algo más solo llámeme -w se retiro  
  
-y bien que me querías decir -dijo sy mirándola  
  
-bueno yo quería hablarte de algo importante -s  
  
-que es? -sy  
  
-es sobre algo que paso en los años que no nos vimos -murmura ella  
  
-los años que no nos vimos y que es, Sakura dímelo ya? -sy  
  
-recuerdas que cuando nos volvimos a ver tu me preguntas que porque no te conteste las cartas yo te dije que esperara un momento que luego podríamos hablar con clama sobre ello -s  
  
-si y luego quedamos en que no íbamos a pensar en ello por el momento -sy  
  
-bueno creo que es hora de que hablemos, porque sino me sentiré mal si no te lo cuento -s  
  
-no tienes porque sentirte mal, yo se que de seguro tuviste tus razones y eso me es suficiente -sonríe sy se acerca nuevamente y le besa la mejilla tiernamente  
  
-pero yo igual creo que es importante que lo sepas, ya que paso algo que te sorprenderá bastante yo aún no puedo creer que eso haya pasado -s  
  
-me estas asustando Sakura, cuéntamelo de una vez -sy  
  
-cuando tu te fuiste que teníamos 12 años yo estaba algo triste y mi papá para levantarme los ánimos tuvo la idea de que fuéramos a una casa de campo a pasar unos días, ciertamente lo pase muy bien, y me compuse un poco de mi tristeza y depresión pero cuando volvíamos fuimos hasta Tokyo a hacer algunas compras y para cuando regresábamos a Tomoeda, el semáforo dio luz verde para la calle en la que íbamos, por desgracia por la calle que estaba horizontal a nosotros un auto se paso la luz roja, mi padre intento esquivarlo pero fue inútil, ese auto choco contra la parte trasera del auto de mi padre que es donde estaba yo mi padre salió herido en la cabeza y brazos , mi hermano también pero mas leve que mi padre, yo fui la más afectada y me tuvieron que internar por más de dos meses estuve inconsciente, y otros dos en recuperación, cuando desperté no recordaba nada y el medico diagnostico una perdida parcial de la memoria, sufrí de amnesia desde lo 12 hasta los 15 años más ó menos, pero eso no eso todo además a raíz del accidente mi cuerpo quedo muy lastimado interiormente a tal punto de ser un chica muy enfermiza, 2 veces al mes debo ir a Tokyo y hacerme muchas pruebas y exámenes para verificar mi salud -s  
  
Syaoran tenía lo ojos muy abierto del la impresión y el miedo al pensar en todas las cosas que le habían pasado nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que algo tan terrible le pudiera pasar, se sintió horriblemente mal de no haberse enterado de nada de ello  
  
-se que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero es que tuve miedo, miedo de que tu madre no me aceptara como tu novia porque no soy lo que se diga una chica sana, pues soy muy consciente de que la esposa de un jefe de clan mágico debe ser fuerte mágica y espiritualmente, además de gozar de excelente salud -las lagrimas no las puedo aguantar más y se deslizaron por su delicado rostro silenciosamente   
  
-mi Sakura -murmuro retirando la bandeja para dejarla el en escritorio y acercase bien a Sakura para abrazarla muy fuerte -no sabes lo mal que me siento de no haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitabas me hubiera gustado estar contigo todos estoy años, de seguro fue muy difícil para ti lo siento mucho -sy  
  
-no tienes que disculparte, era natural que no te enteraras pues tenías que estar en tu país, además...... -s   
  
-además no podías eludir lo inevitable -ye  
  
ambos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Yelan en la entrada y detrás de ella los sorprendidos rostros de las 4 hermanas, asustada y sorprendida Sakura oculto su rostro en el cuello de Syaoran abrasándolo fuertemente  
  
-creo que tienes razón, si huera sabido esto cuando te vi, hubiera pensado dos veces antes de comprometerte con Syaoran, pero de todos modo me agradas mucho y no quisiera que mi hijo me odiará ó fuera infeliz, por eso aunque estuviera enterada de todo eso te habría comprometido con el porque se quieren   
  
mucho -sonrió ye  
  
Sakura levanto la vista y asintió aún con lagrimas deslisandose por sus mejilla   
  
-vamos no llores más que no te hace bien -ye  
  
-si -solo murmuro s, Syaoran saco un pañuelo y le seco las lagrimas ella sonrió sonrojada y se acomodo en el pecho de el adormilándose por completo   
  
-bueno eso resuelve nuestras dudas -ye  
  
-asi es, pero ciertamente cuando el medico estuvo aquí no me dijo nada de que ella estuviera débil, ni nada de eso -si  
  
-tal ves si no realizar un estudio profundo no se detecta, porque la verdad a simple vista Sakura no es para nada un chica débil ni enfermiza..........-ye  
  
CONTINUARA...............  
  
Notas: Oyaho! Un capitulo un poco dramático? ustedes me dirán..... escríbanme please!!! A : lilika@universoccs.zzn.com ó a lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
O en envíenme un review ustedes ya saben  
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	13. Insesantes pensamientos y gratos momento...

Capitulo 16  
  
Incesantes pensamientos y gratos momentos  
  
-"como pudo pasar todo eso sin que yo me enterara como es posible, sinceramente no se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en algo así ni en mi más descabellada idea me siento tal inútil de no haber podido hacer nada" -sy  
  
-de que querías hablar conmigo Li -t  
  
-ah... Daidouji quería hablar contigo de algo importante camino a casa -dijo mientras ambos salían del instituto  
  
-y que es, es sobre Sakura pasa algo con ella? -t  
  
-algo así, sabes? Sakura me contó lo que le paso, años atrás en el tiempo que no nos vimos -sy  
  
-ya veo, y que pasa con eso -t  
  
-quiero saber porque no me lo dijiste porque no me llamaste por teléfono o me escribiste que se yo -sy  
  
-para que querías que lo hiciera Li te preocuparías mucho como puedo ver ahora -hizo una pausa- solo te hubiera hecho sentir mal -t  
  
-no creo que tanto como me siento ahora, me siento terriblemente inútil de no haberme enterado siquiera de lo que le paso, de seguro fue muy difícil para ella y me siento muy mal de pensar que no estuve allí cuando ella me necesito -sy  
  
-aunque no lo creas Li tu la ayudaste de alguna manera porque ella a raíz de una foto que vio en la que sales junto a ella es que empezó preguntarme cosas de ti y tratar de recordarte, aunque le medico dijo que no era recomendable que ella se encontrara de repente con sus recuerdos porque le haría daño ella fue muy insistente y gracias a ello recupero la memoria -t  
  
-tal ves tengas razón aunque yo de todas formas no puedo dejar de sentirme   
  
mal -sy  
  
-no te sientas así Li ni le demuestres a ella eso o se sentirá mal porque pensarás que estas triste por su culpa tu sabes como es Sakura -t  
  
-lo se Daidouji, gracias, nos vemos mañana -sy  
  
-hasta mañana Li y dile a Sakura que le mando muchos saludos que otro día iré a verla con mi madre que desea verla -t  
  
-se lo diré no vemos -sy se despidió de la joven Daidouji y de dirigió a su casa, antes se detuvo en un tienda y compro unos dulces y unas revistas para luego dirigirse a su departamento  
  
-ya llegue -sy  
  
-buenas tardes -ye  
  
-buenas tardes madre se encuentra sola -sy  
  
-no, nada de eso. tus hermanas están con Sakura el que si salió es Wei dijo que tenía asuntos que arreglar -ye  
  
-ya veo, con permiso voy a mi habitación a cambiarme -sy  
  
la señora asintió tranquilamente y el muchacho se fue primero a la cocina y luego a su habitación después de dejar el portafolios y cambiarse entro a la habitación de Sakura  
  
-buenas tardes -sy  
  
-Syaoran, que buenos que llegas, ya quería verte -dijo s sonrojándose   
  
-yo también -sonrió Sy mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama- buenas tardes hermanas   
  
-buenas tardes hermano -fa  
  
-te fue bien? -fe  
  
-buenas tardes Syaoran -fu, sh  
  
-me fue bien gracias -sy  
  
-porque no se perdió por ahí -k  
  
-ciertamente no es un gusto verte tampoco Kerberos -dijo sy sarcásticamente, saco una bolsita de la bolsa más grande que había traído de la tienda y se La dejo al lado de Kero  
  
-dulces que rico solo por esto te perdonare -k  
  
-creeme que no por gusto te lo traje solo que Sakura me pidió esta mañana, ganas no faltaron la verdad para seguir de largo y no comprarte nada -sy  
  
-pue' te las iba' a ve' muy negas si te olvdaba 'e mis dul... -k levanto el puño pero el tener la boca llena mientras se habla no es algo recomendable que se diga y el pobre guardián se ahogo terriblemente   
  
-callate animal de felpa esas cosas te pasan por atropellado -sy contesto con la seriedad tan habitual en el, volteándose a Sakura esbozando una sonrisa -como has estado hoy?  
  
-bien he estado muy bien, tu hermanas me hicieron compañía así no me aburrí -s  
  
-me alegro, sabes Daidouji te envía muchos saludos y dijo que vendrá a visitarte otro día con su madre pues quería verte -sy  
  
-si? Que bueno -sonrió s- oye que traes en esa bolsa?   
  
-ah..... es para ti pense que querrías leer algo son revistas -sy  
  
-gracias -sonrió s  
  
-de nada cariño, ah y también traje pastel esta en la heladera -sy  
  
-que rico -dijeron las hermanas de Syaoran  
  
-luego serviré -sy  
  
-no te molestes yo lo haré -sh- iré a preparar un poco de té alguna quiere?   
  
-si yo quiero te acompaño -fu  
  
-a mi también -fa  
  
-y yo vamos todas -fe- te traeremos a ti también Sakura, y tu hermano quieres que te traigamos té   
  
-si gracias -sy  
  
-yo también quiero y una porción bien grande de pastel -grito k  
  
-en ese caso ven con nosotras así comes todo lo quieres -fa  
  
-si!!!!!!! -k   
  
las cuatro hermanas y el guardián salieron de la habitación  
  
-Dios que glotón es -suspiro sy  
  
-no seas malo con Kero déjalo comer, además mejor que se quede allá así no se pelean -s  
  
-lo se, lo se -sonrió sy mientras Sakura se sonrojaba  
  
-Daidouji me contó que porque viste una foto en la que sales conmigo es que recuperaste la memoria porque insististe en sabe cosas sobre mi -sy  
  
-así es, es esa en la que tenemos la ropa que Tomoyo nos hizo a los dos y estamos apoyados de espaldas, después de ello Tomoyo me mostró unas cuantas fotos y un video yo quería saber más pero ella no era mucho lo que me decía, leyendo mi diario era una forma en la que yo trataba de recordar todo, pero casi siempre no había caso no podía recordar siquiera uno de los momentos que detallaba allí y la mayoría de las veces me ponía a llorar porque me sentía triste de no recordar nada de nada, me costo bastante empezar a recordar algunas cosas muy pequeñas -s  
  
-ya veo -sy- la verdad es que nunca se me ocurrió pensar que algo así podría haberte pasado, aún no puedo créelo -sy  
  
-lo se yo tampoco y se que debí habértelo en cuanto nos encontramos...-sy le tapo la boca con la mano si dejarle decir nada más  
  
-no sigas, olvida eso quieres, no importa, lo realmente importante es que estamos juntos más de lo que hubiéremos estado si yo hubiera venido a verte, porque de esa forma tal vez mi madre no nos hubiera comprometido porque no te hubiera conocido en ese entonces -sy  
  
-esta bien, tienes razón eso es lo único importante creo yo -sonrió s apoyándose en el hombro de el   
  
el levanto los pies y se recostó en la cama, pasando el brazo por detrás de ella se acomodo de forma que ella no estuviera incomoda  
  
-estas bien así? -sy  
  
-si gracias, y tu? -s  
  
-yo estoy muy bien, además la enferma eres tu -sonrió sy  
  
-lo se, pero no por eso vas a estar incomodo -s  
  
-no lo estoy Koi no te preocupes -sy se sonrió dulcemente mientras Sakura se sonrojaba -te extrañe hoy tenía ganas de verte o al manos de escucharte pero no me dejaban ni respirar por eso no te llame -sy  
  
-lo supuse, espere que me llamaras pero como no lo hacías supuse que estabas ocupado -s- de todo modos yo sabía que te iba a ver en cuanto vinieras porque como estoy en tu casa -sonrió s  
  
-lo se eso es lo bueno de que te estés quedando aquí que si aunque llegue tarde te podré ver, en cambio si estuvieras en tu casa me daría vergüenza aparecer a la noche -sy  
  
-eso quiere decir que si se te hiciera tarde no me irías a ver que malo   
  
eres -murmuro s en un gracioso tono de reproche  
  
-y bueno que quieres que te diga aunque no lo creas sigo siendo terriblemente vergonzoso para algunas cosas -dijo sy sonrojándose  
  
-igual eres malo -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo   
  
-no me digas eso mi amor -murmura sonriendo y apretando más el abraso -que estas en mi casa así que puedo verte a toda hora cuando te pongas bien voy a extrañar entrar aquí y verte tan linda como siempre -sy sonríe algo ruborizado   
  
las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron más de lo que estaban aún y solo acurruco en el hombro de el acomodándose  
  
-sabes una cosa -le dice s sonrojándose- yo también te extrañe mucho -se acerco al rostro de el, le beso la mejilla y volvió a recostarse en su hombro- y...aunque creo que ya te lo dije muchas veces pero....-hizo una pausa- en es verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo por cuidarme  
  
-no es nada ya te he dicho estoy muy feliz de poder cuidarte porque te quiero mucho, y siempre será así nunca dejare de quererte -sy sonrió y levantando el cabello del rostro le beso la frente -cambiando de tema cuando este bien y después del festival volveremos a salir juntos y estado pensando lugares para ir pero me gustaría saber si hay alguno en especial que quieras que vayamos -sy  
  
-pues me gustaría ir contigo a la Torre de Tokyo siempre quise estar contigo allí y contemplar el atardecer -s   
  
-me encantará ir contigo -murmuro sy sonriendo   
  
golpean la puerta y Sakura lo hace pasa  
  
-aqui les traigo el té -dijo Fu trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas y dos porciones de pastel  
  
-gracias -le sonrió s  
  
-gracias hermana -sy  
  
-de nada, por cierto el pastel que trajiste esta riquisimo -fu- y ya me estoy yendo, con permiso -la muchacha se fue y Syaoran que ahora estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama tomo un sorbo de su té tornándose pensativo  
  
-tu hermana tiene razón esta muy rico -dijo s refiriéndose al pastel  
  
-si? -dijo sy distraídamente  
  
-si, pruébalo ó es acaso que no tienes hambre -s lo miro al ver que no respondía suspiro ni la estaba escuchando, estaba en limbo mirando y pensando vaya saber que, Sakura siguió comiendo calladamente y después de acabarse ambas cosas dejo la taza y el plato sobre el buró y tomo una revista de las que el le había regalado poniéndose a leer  
  
Syaoran reacciono y la miro se sorprendió de ver que leía y que la taza y el plato los había dejado en el buró, suspiro como pudo distraerse tanto, ella se habría enojado tal vez, volvió a suspirar y después de terminar el pastel dejo la taza y su plato en el escritorio se recostó nuevamente y le murmuro al oído   
  
-que haces cariño? -sy  
  
-leo, así que ya bajaste de la luna? -s  
  
-deja ya el sarcasmo solo me distraje un poco -sy  
  
-un poco ni siquiera sabías lo que contestabas y después no me escuchabas directamente -s  
  
-gomen nasai cariño no fue mi intención -sonrío sy  
  
-olvidalo esta bien tienes otras cosas que pensar a veces con que me acompañes esta bien -s se sonrió también  
  
-pero si yo soy el que quiere hablar contigo solo me distraje un momento eso es todo -sy se sonrojo y s se sonrió otra ves   
  
-ya te dije que lo olvidarás esta bien......oye la semana siguiente al festival que tengo que viajar a Tokyo para hacerme mis estudios podemos ir a la torre de Tokyo ahí si? -s  
  
-esta bien como quieras -sy  
  
-y esta vez tu decidirás a donde saldremos después si? -s  
  
-en verdad quieres que yo lo decida? -pregunto el  
  
-si, si quiero -sonrió s  
  
-bueno ya lo pensaré -sonrió también el besando las mejillas de ella, se quedo allí abrazándola, pronto sintió mucho sueño, realmente estaba muy cansado  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-donde esta Syaoran? -ye  
  
-supongo que con Sakura -fu  
  
-porque lo preguntas mamá? -fe  
  
-solo quería preguntarle algo -ye  
  
-que cosa? -sh  
  
-sobre Sakura, iré para allá mejor, pense que vendría pero al parecer esta vez no vendrá para aquí todavía -ye  
  
-parecia tan cansado -fa  
  
-si pobre hermano, y al parecer con bastante sueño -fe  
  
-ire para allá, si ustedes tiene razón, debe estar recostado -ye se dirigió para el dormitorio que estaba Sakura y las hermanas Li la siguieron, al entrar allí tal y como lo pensaban el se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Sakura, pero apenas entraron la madre y hermanas del muchacho lo vieron sentarse en la cama aún algo somnoliento y restregándose los ojos murmuro  
  
-que desea madre? -sy  
  
-tan solo preguntarte algo -respondió ye   
  
-que puede ser? -dijo sy  
  
-sería mejor que habláramos en la sala no crees? -ye  
  
-por supuesto, vamos -sy  
  
todos salieron de la habitación   
  
-y bien? -pregunto sy  
  
-por lo que escuche de lo que Sakura te contó su enfermizo estado, requiere que le hagan muchos estudios no es así? -ye  
  
-si así es -dijo sy  
  
-y cada cuanto se realiza estos estudios? -ye  
  
-aún falta una semana ó un poco más -sy- es un día que no asiste al instituto porque tiene que viajar a Tokyo esta casi todo el día creo que me dijo que suele regresar al atardecer -sy  
  
-ya veo y quien la acompaña? -ye  
  
-Su padre, su hermano ó Daodouji pero esta vez ira conmigo -sy- porque me pregunta todo esto?  
  
-solo quería estar informada además.....además mis presentimiento no me dejan en paz -ye  
  
-Hiragisawa también los tuvo me dijo y por eso vino a Japón -sy  
  
-desde allá? -pregunto  
  
-si así es, esto empieza a preocuparme -suspira sy  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
a la mañana siguiente........   
  
  
  
Sakura se despertó quería ir al baño pero sabía debía esperar que la ayudaras porque se desmayaría si iba sola, pero ciertamente no podía aguantar un minuto más, por lo que se destapo y se sentó, y una horrible sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo al darle vueltas todo en la habitación, se puso de pie y se sostuvo fuertemente del escritorio y tocando los muebles y paredes fue lentamente hacia el baño   
  
Minutos después Syaoran entro a la habitación y miró hacia todas partes al no verla acostada  
  
-Sakura? Sakura! Donde estas -sy miro hacía el baño y la puerta se abrió Li se acerco a ayudarla a volver a la cama  
  
-Sakura porque te levantaste sola, que hubiera pasado si te lastimas al desmayarte podrías haberte golpeado o cualquier cosa, no tienes que levantarte de repente te puede hacer mal -sy  
  
-lo siento es que debía ir al baño y no podía aguantar más -murmuro s   
  
-ah... porque tendrás que ser tan inquieta - suspiro sy la tapó a Sakura y se sentó en la orilla de la cama   
  
-y... bueno ya te lo dije además no es para tanto, ya no me mareo como antes -s  
  
-lo se hoy ya es sábado y ya van a ser 5 días que estas en cama pero igual no te levantes sin ayuda al menos, aún te mareas -sy  
  
-esta bien, lo se -s sonríe y sy suspira sonriendo luego también - que hora es?  
  
-casi las 9:00 a.m porque? -sy  
  
-solo quería saber -sonríe ella  
  
-Wei te traerá tu desayuno enseguida si? -sy  
  
-bueno, la verdad es que tengo hambre ya -murmuro s apenada- oye tu ya desayunaste verdad?  
  
-si a las 7:15 a.m ó por ahí -sy  
  
-nunca voy a poder desayunar contigo -dijo s  
  
-es que yo me despierto muy temprano 6:30 a.m 7:00 a.m y como te voy a despertar a esa hora porque yo podría pedirle a Wei que trajera mi desayuno aquí pero como ya te dije yo me levanto muy temprano -sy  
  
-lo se, lo se, pero igual me gustaría que algún me hubieses despertado -s  
  
-no pense que quisieras eso, gomen ne cariño -murmura sy  
  
-olvidalo ahora si? -s- por cierto a que hora tienes que ir hoy al instituto?  
  
-cerca de la 1:00 p.m -sy  
  
-ya veo -s- y hoy volverás como siempre ó más tarde?  
  
-no lo se tal vez un poco más tarde porque? -sy  
  
-nada, solo quería saberlo -sonrió s  
  
-seguro que solo por eso? -sy  
  
-claro porque otra cosa sería -contesto s  
  
Wei golpeo la puerta y entro luego dejo el desayuno de Sakura y se retiro  
  
-bueno come todo si? -dijo sy levantándose   
  
-a donde vas?, no te quedarás aquí conmigo después no te veré hasta casi la noche -suspiro la joven  
  
-bueno como quieras, me quedaré -sonrió sy y ella se sonrojo y sonrió, el volvió a sentarse, la observo desayunar tranquilamente hablando tan solo un par de palabras hasta termino su desayuno   
  
-no quieres nada más -sy  
  
-no gracias así esta bien -sonrió s  
  
-porque quieres que me quede, para no estar sola -sy  
  
-y porque quiero estar contigo -murmuro s sonrojada el sonrió y se acerco más a ella recostándose a su lado  
  
-en verdad te sientes bien verdad?, no vaya ser que el haberte levantado así de repente te empeore y te vuelva a dar fiebre -sy  
  
-no te preocupes, no me volverá a pasar -ella le beso la mejilla se apoyo en el hombro de el  
  
-eso espero mi amor, eso espero -sy  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-pobre Sakura, y ella esta bien? -na   
  
-si Nakuru, ella esta bien, en lo que cabe, pues yo creo que se marea si le levanta y por eso no la deja Li -e  
  
-ya veo, y entonces si no es nada serio porque estas preocupado tu no eres así -na  
  
-no lo se, sinceramente no lo se, es solo que me parece que hay algo más detrás de esto, tengo un feo presentimiento sombre lo que fuera a pasar, tengo que hablar con nuevamente con Li porque sentí una energía muy rara por un instante cuando volvía de su departamento fue solo unos segundo pero estoy seguro de que esa presencia no era nada buena, sino más bien denotaba hostilidad y hasta casi diría que Odio -e  
  
-esta seguro amo Eriol -sp  
  
-muy seguro Spinel, y me preocupa ciertamente, me preocupa que Sakura y Li se vean envuelto en algún problema -e  
  
-entiendo y supongo que si eso sucede usted quedará involucrado verdad? -sp  
  
-es lo de menos Spinel, obviamente no me quedaré con lo brazos cruzados si algo les sucede, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa -e  
  
-y entonces que es? -na  
  
-es contra quien era esa hostilidad, es energía que sentí, no me gusto nada la verdad y no se... es un tema delicado ya que a Li, Sakura y yo estamos vinculados de alguna manera  
  
-a que te refieres? -na  
  
-a que yo soy la reencarnación de Lead Clow, Li es un descendiente de Clow y su familia esta emparentada por parte materna, y Sakura es su sucesora, a lo que me refiero es que si quiera tomar venganza contra Clow no dudará en tratar de deshacerse de nosotros -e  
  
-pero usted siempre nos dijo que Clow nunca tuvo enemigos -sp  
  
-y no los tuvo pero al crear las Clow Card y sus guardianes Clow se consagro como uno de los más grandes magos de todos los tiempos, y eso fue motivo de mucha admiración pero también de mucha envidia y es bien sabido que hay hechiceros muy rencorosos, demasiado diría yo, espero que mis suposiciones sean falsas -suspiro e  
  
-no te preocupes Eriol, aún debemos observar la situación un poco más si, no demos demasiadas cosas por sentadas -na  
  
-lo se Nakuru y debo pedirles que esto que les dije no debe salir de aquí me oyen, ni una palabra a nadie por favor no se les ocurra decir nada hasta que yo diga entienden  
  
-si esta bien -na  
  
-por supuesto amo Eriol -sp  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-esta bien, que te vaya bien papá, cuídate, te llamo luego entonces, adiós -s  
  
la puerta suena después de que termina su conversación telefónica  
  
-pase -s  
  
-buenas tardes, le traigo la merienda -w  
  
-gracias -s- donde esta Kero?  
  
-el esta en la sala tomando el té con la señora y sus hijas quieres que lo llame? -w  
  
-no gracias es solo que quería saber donde estaba -s  
  
-esta bien, me retiro luego vendré por la bandeja avíseme si desea algo más -w  
  
-claro -s  
  
Wei se retira el teléfono vuelve a sonar  
  
-Moshi, Moshi habla Kinomoto -s  
  
-hola Sakura, que estas haciendo, como estas? -sy  
  
-hola Syaoran, estoy bien y estoy merendando -sonríe s- y tu?  
  
-me alegro, yo estoy ayudando con la decoración ya que me lo pidieron -sy  
  
-ya veo y les falta mucho -s  
  
-depende podría irme dentro de un rato pero tendría que volver mañana y quería quedarme contigo así que llegare un poco más tarde como te dije antes para no tener que volver mañana -sy  
  
-ya veo, y Tomoyo que esta haciendo? -s  
  
-ensayando con el coro, creo -sy  
  
-no la has ido a ver -s  
  
-no la verdad que no, he escuchado que son muy lindas las canciones que cantara ella con el coro, pero no se cuales son y la he escuchado a ella -sy  
  
-bueno, entonces me tendré que quedar con la duda hasta lunes -s  
  
-quieres que la busque y le pregunte -sy  
  
-no déjalo así, esta bien -s   
  
-bueno, me siento más tranquilo de saber que estas bien, con lo que paso esta mañana no me quede muy tranquilo que se diga -sy  
  
-no tenías que preocuparte si yo estoy bien -s  
  
-igual no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo -sy  
  
-bueno, para te dije que estoy bien -s  
  
-si lo se, bueno nos vemos luego si, en cuanto termine estaré por allá -sy  
  
-si hasta luego -s  
  
-te quiero mucho -murmuro sy  
  
-yo también -dijo s sonrojándose cosa que no podía notar obviamente Syaoran   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-pero entonces como es que Sakura saliera tan lastimada si no fue un accidente tan trágico -fa  
  
-lo que pasa es que Sakura no les contó que el tipo que los cocho esta alcoholizado y conducía muy fuerte y aunque este quiso frenar cuando vio el auto del padre de Sakura, no pudo del todo y se impacto contra el auto contra la parte del asiento trasera del lado derecho es por eso que ella fue la más afectada -k  
  
-ya veo -fa- ahora entiendo  
  
-y dime ya se había desmayado alguna vez o esta es la primera? -ye  
  
-la verdad no ya le a pasado alguna vez y es natural Sakura no es del todo sana ahora y aunque es bueno que haga deporte no puede esforsarse como otros atletas lo hacen porque es peligroso, pero ella nunca hace caso además no quiere que otros lo sepan y por eso le pasan esas cosas porque si actúa diferente a como solía hacerlo piensa que los demás se darán cuenta -k  
  
-pobre Sakura es muy triste que le haya pasado todo eso, aunque ahora este bien ó más ó menos bien -fe  
  
-ya lo creo -k- pero hay algo que quería preguntarle a usted -dice refiriéndose a Yelan- yo la escuche decirle al sujeto que sus presentimientos no la dejaban en paz, quiera pensar que no lo es lo que yo pienso pero ya somos demasiadas personas las que pensamos lo mismos   
  
-las que pensamos que? -ye  
  
-me refiero a que algo extraño es por pasar aquí en Tokyo y usted ya lo debe haber notado a igual que Clow -k  
  
-Clow? -sh  
  
-Hiragisawa, Clow que más da los dos se comportan igual -rezongo k- eso no importa ahora estoy seguro que el no vino solo de visita alguna otra razón debe tener y usted también   
  
-tiene razón y por mi parte si he tenido malos presentimiento y cada vez estoy mas convencida de que algo malo esta por suceder no quiero pensar en ello pero es algo me preocupa -ye  
  
-tendré que hablar con el mocoso por mucho que me desagrade y también con Hiragisawa -k  
  
-y yo quiero estar allí -ye  
  
-esta bien -k  
  
-Wei, ya has retirado la bandeja en la que le llevaste a Sakura la merienda? -ye  
  
-si señora la retire hace un rato ya -w  
  
-bueno y ella no quería nada mas -ye  
  
-no señora me dijo que no -w  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-ya me voy hasta el lunes -sy  
  
-adios Li -ym  
  
-hasta el lunes -n, ch, r  
  
-dale nuestros saludos a Sakura -r  
  
-no te olvides, nos vemos -ch  
  
-no lo haré nos vemos -sy  
  
-yo también me estoy yendo, mañana vendré otro rato, a ayudarlos si? -e  
  
-sería estupendo -ym  
  
-por supuesto, hasta mañana entonces -n  
  
-hasta luego Hiragisawa -ch  
  
-hasta mañana -r  
  
ambos jóvenes se retiraron  
  
-oye, podemos hablar de camino a tu casa -e  
  
-claro de que quieres hablar -sy  
  
-dime una cosa Li, la vez que tuviste esa sensación extraña, que fue exactamente lo que sentiste -e  
  
-tuve un mal presentimiento, sentí una extraña atmósfera, no se como explicártelo con exactitud, pero fue una fea sensación -sy  
  
-ya veo, y no sentiste nada más -e  
  
-por ahora no, pero porque me lo preguntas, acaso tu has sentido algo más -sy  
  
-no, no precisamente, es solo que no puedo entender porque hemos estado sintiendo todo esto -e  
  
-yo tampoco y es una situación que empieza a preocuparme -sy  
  
-a mi también, no desearía que nada sucediese pero como van las cosas lo veo poco posible -e  
  
-ni me lo digas -suspiro sy  
  
-sabe una cosa Li, a mi todo este asunto de Sakura me tiene preocupado y confundido también, no se pero de varias cosas que dijeron Mihara y También Sasaki el día que todos estabamos en tu departamento, como que Sakura no entendía de que le hablaban y son cosas que hasta yo estuve cuando sucedieron, se que ella es muy distraída pero me extraño no se acordara de esas cosas -e  
  
-no le des importancia eso solo eso Sakura siempre anda en las nubes -mintió sy- hasta el lunes Hiragisawa no vemos -Li se dirigió a su departamento dejando a Hiragisawa con la palabra en la boca  
  
-aquí a algo extraño y ciertamente Li no nunca ha sido muy buen mentiroso........  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
  
  
Notas: oyaho! Este cap es más corto obviamente así que mientras termino de escribir el capitulo 7 del fic "Mi nueva vida" le dejo este espero que les guste y de paso le diré que este fic da para largo no pense que tanto pero la verdad es que recién estoy entrando en lo que será el problema o como quieran llamarle al asunto.  
  
Como siempre les digo para lo que quieran: lilika@universoccs.zzn.com, lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com , saludos a todos  
  
  
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	14. Recuerdos vacíos, recuerdos borrosos

Capitulo 17: Recuerdos vacíos, recuerdos borrosos   
  
  
  
El joven Li entraba a su departamento más que distraído, de seguro Hiragisawa se había dado cuenta de que había mentido pero que más podía hacer, el también se había dado cuanta de que Sakura no recordaba al parecer algunas cosas al principio había pensaba que era causa de su enorme distracción, pero a decir verdad le preocupaba el que significara algo más........  
  
-hola no?! -Li se dio vuelta y saludos   
  
-Buenas Tardes -sy volteo para irse pero se volvió a ver a sus hermana sorprendiéndose de quien estaba con ella  
  
-Meiling??  
  
-hasta que te das cuenta -se rio la jovencita se acerco y a saludarlo  
  
-hacia tiempo que no te veía -sy- cuando llegaste  
  
-hara 15', no podrían haberme dicho que estaban acá voy a Hong Kong a visitarlos y me encuentro la casa vacía  
  
-culpa a tus primas que vinieron al vicio -suspiro sy refiriéndose a sus hermanas  
  
-oye, no seas malo hermanito -sh  
  
-y nosotros que queríamos verte -fa  
  
-y también a Sakura -fe  
  
-hacia muy poco que nos había visto a ambos no hacia falta que vinieran -sy  
  
-insinúas que estabas mejor sin nosotras? -fu  
  
-tu que crees? -dijo sy yéndose- donde esta mi madre  
  
-en la habitación -fa  
  
-ya veo, Meiling estuviste con Sakura? -sy  
  
-no porque duerme -me  
  
-ya veo, acompáñame que ya despertó -sy  
  
-como sabes? -me  
  
-por su aura-sy  
  
-como sabes por el aura si esta dormida ó esta despierta -me  
  
-solo lo se -dijo sy encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba Meiling lo siguió y como no las hermanas Li  
  
entro en la habitación donde se encontraba la joven de ojos verdes que lo miro alegremente  
  
-que bueno que llegas Syaoran, ya pensaba que llegarías cuando oscureciera -s  
  
-casi -sonrió sy- como estas?  
  
-muy bien -sonrió también s  
  
-tienes visita hoy -sy  
  
-acaso vino Tomoyo ó... -s  
  
-no nadie que vive aquí, es alguien que hace tiempo que no vez -dijo sy haciéndose a una lado dejando ver a Meiling que entraba a la habitación junto a las hermanas de Sy  
  
-Sak... -no llego a terminar de decir   
  
-y quien es ella? -pregunto S mirándole   
  
Meiling que quedo quieta como desconcertada   
  
-como quien soy no bromees Sakura, soy Meiling prima de Syaoran y tu amiga -me  
  
-ah, entonces eres pariente de Syaoran, pero no estuviste en la fiesta de nuestro compromiso, por no recuerdo haberte visto allí, ni antes  
  
-Sakura si la conoces hace tanto como a mi -sy  
  
-no se de que me hablas Syaoran no se quien es ella -dijo s algo afligida ya  
  
Syaoran hizo un gesto a sus hermanas para que se fueran con Meiling, y en cuanto se fueron se acerco a Sakura   
  
-Sakura, de verdad no recuerdas a Meiling -sy  
  
-debería hacerlo, dije algo malo -murmuro acongojadamente  
  
-no te preocupes esta bien, pero entonces hay más personas que no recuerdes? -le pregunto recostándose al lado de ella - Daidouji te ha mostrado la foto de alguien que no sepas quien es  
  
-si bueno algunas personas pero como son personas que no he visto más no me moleste en tratar de recordarla, hice mal -miro a sy dudosa   
  
-no, no hiciste nada mal -dijo sy abrasándola- nada mal  
  
-de verdad, me sentí muy mal al no recordar a esa chica es alguien muy importante  
  
-eso no importa ahora, mira yo me voy a cambiar y preparar té para los dos ya vuelvo si? -le beso la mejilla y se puso de pie nuevamente  
  
-bueno te espero -s  
  
-dentro de un rato tal vez veamos si pues caminar bien y no te mareas si?  
  
-si, ya estoy harta de estar en la cama -sonrié la joven   
  
el se sonrió antes de irse, pero al cerrar su rostro se volvió serio y preocupado, entro a su habitación dejo el portafolio, se cambio de ropa y salió de allí, entrando a la cocina Meiling dijo  
  
-que diablos esta pasando Syaoran porque Sakura dice que no sabe quien soy, si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto te diré -me  
  
-ojala lo fuera, pero no es así -sy  
  
-entonces explícame lo que esta pasando -me  
  
-tranquilízate Meiling ahora te explicare -sy puso agua a calentar para hacer el té, se dirigió a ella luego   
  
-Sakura me contó que cuando tenía 13 años tuvo un accidente, cuando volvía ella con su padre y su hermano de Tokyo, en el auto de su padre, un hombre paso el semáforo en rojo y se lo llevo por delante, Sakura fue la más afectada, estuvo bastante tiempo inconsciente en un hospital de Tokyo, y para cuando despertó se dieron con que Sakura tenía amnesia temporal, desde ese momento hasta los 15 Sakura tuvo la mente totalmente en blanco, cuando ella fue a Hong Kong hacia muy poco que había recuperado la memoria y no me dijo nada hasta ahora lo que no sabía es que había personas que ella todavía no recordaba   
  
-pobre Sakura no puedo crees que le haya pasado todo eso -suspiro me- pero como puede ser que no se acuerde de mi y si de mis primas -dijo refieriendose a las hermanas Li  
  
-eso quisiera saber a ella solo las vi una vez cuando tenía 10 años, en cambio a ti, estuviste viviendo por lo menos 1 año y medio -después de preparar el te en la tetera tomo dos tazas y una bandeja -desean tomar té?  
  
-si pero no te preocupes yo lo serviré -fu   
  
-como quieras, con permiso -sy se retiro  
  
-------------------------CASA DE HIRAGISAWA------------------  
  
-que sucede amo Eriol, lo noto preocupado algo malo sucede? -sp  
  
-no precisamente Spinel, tan solo pensaba en Sakura -e  
  
-y que le sucede a la dueña Kerberos -sp  
  
-eso quisiera saber, porque hay algo raro en todo este asunto y no me esta gustando nada, creo que hay algo más detrás de ese simple desmayo, porque ciertamente Li es muy malo mintiendo, y estoy seguro que algo me esconde, aunque bueno eso no es lo único en lo que pensaba -e  
  
-sigue pensando en esa presencia que sintió? -sp  
  
-asi es algo así, no se que pensar ya, pero lo que si me parece que hice muy bien en regresar a Japón, de lo que no tengo duda es de que algo extraño esta pasando   
  
-oh, cambia esa cara Eriol que eres muy bonito como que estés así -na  
  
el joven rió por los comentarios de su alocada guardiana  
  
-esta bien, es solo que no pude evitar quedarme pensando en ello -e  
  
-es más divertido saber solo tu lo que pasa que lo contrario no -na  
  
-ya lo creo Nakuru, ya lo creo -rio e   
  
-aunque dudo que se quede tan tranquilo con esta situación amo Eriol -sp  
  
-tu lo has dicho, ahora me voy a dar una ducha y me voy para el departamento de Li quiero hablar con el y con Sakura también -e  
  
-trataras de que te cuente lo que le pasa a ella -na  
  
-en realidad veré si me doy cuenta solo sino hablare con ella -e  
  
-siempre eres tan complicado -na  
  
-y puedes esperar de la reencarnación de Clow -rió e  
  
la joven también rió, y el muchacho se fue bañarse para cuando salía de su casa habían pasado 20' minutos más o menos.  
  
---------------- departamento de Li-----------------------  
  
-ahhh.......-suspiró s después de tomar un sorbo de su taza de te  
  
-que pasa por tanto suspiro? -sy  
  
ella a toda respuesta suspiro nuevamente   
  
-Sakura, me escuchas? -sy  
  
-no me había puesto a pensar en las personas que todavía no recuerdo, me siento mal por tu prima -dijo s mirando la taza de té   
  
-no tienes porque sentirte mal, no es culpa tuya -sonrió sy  
  
-lo se pero igual no me agrada nada este asunto, no sabes cuan horrible es estar con personas que son muy cercanas a uno y no saber ni quienes son, el no recordar momento vividos, nada es absolutamente desesperante -s  
  
el sonrió comprensivamente y se acerco a ella besándole la mejilla  
  
-quisiera decirte que te comprendo por completo pero creo que solo los que han pasado por ello, saben lo desesperante o desagradable que es esa situación, de todos modos en algún momento lo recordaras no te preocupes tanto, además agradece que has recordado casi todo hay personas que nunca más recuperan la memoria deberías esta agradecida de que no te paso nada de eso -sy  
  
-si lo se, Tomoyo solía decirme eso -sonrió s  
  
-hablando de otra cosa si hoy no te mareas al levantarte y puedes caminar bien, mañana tal vez salgamos a caminar un rato -sy  
  
-mañana no tienes que ir a la escuela verdad? -s  
  
-así es, quieres que salgamos a caminar -sy  
  
-si lo que sea con tal de no estar en esta cama, estoy harta de estar acostada, ya no se que hacer las horas no se pasan más es como si pasaran más lentas de lo que deberían -s   
  
-lo se, yo la verdad es que soy de poco dormir ó más bien creo que lo que no me gusta es estar acostado y por eso siempre me levanto temprano -sy  
  
-y por eso casi nunca pude desayunar contigo -s  
  
-es que nunca me lo habías dicho -sonrió el   
  
-así que es mi culpa -dijo s en fingido enfado  
  
-tal ves si por no avisarme -sy rió y ella se sonrojo   
  
-y bueno yo no sabía que eras tan madrugador -suspira ella  
  
-de que tonterías terminamos hablando -sy  
  
-si tienes razón -rió s, tomo el ultimo sorbo de té, dejo la taza en el buró y se acerco a Syaoran apoyándose en el hombro de el  
  
-dime como es ella, como era cuando éramos niños? -s  
  
-ella? -pregunto sy  
  
-tu prima Meiling -s  
  
-ah! Bueno ella cuando éramos niños estaba enamorada de mi, así que era muy celosa de cualquier otra chica que se me acercara, en especial tu porque con el asunto de las cartas Clow, que solíamos capturar de noche a ella no le hacia nada de gracia el no tener poderes mágicos para ayudarme -sy  
  
-no los tiene con razón no siento su presencia que extraño que un familiar tuyo no tenga poderes mágicos -s  
  
el solo sonrió y continuo con su relato   
  
-también le gustaba competir contigo, es decir tu ni te enterabas pero como eras buena en toda clase de deportes, ella quería sobre salir más que ti, después eso se le paso y se hizo muy amiga tuya y de Daidouji, antes de que acabáramos de capturar las cartas Clow su madre llamó pidiendo que regresara a Hong Kong   
  
-y no vino a Japón hasta hoy? -s  
  
-no precisamente vino un día para hablar conmigo fue cuando le dije que tu me gustabas, porque ella me pidió cuando éramos muy pequeño que el día que me enamorara de alguien, que ella debía ser a la primera que se lo dijera, ella después de que se lo dije se fue a lo de Daidouji aunque era muy tarde, me dijo que era porque no había podido hablar nada con ella, la verdad nunca se lo pregunte pero de seguro lloro bastante porque la conozco mucho, pero luego lo acepto muy bien, Meiling suele ser muy impulsiva y celosa también pero es buena persona y buena amiga también, a Daidouji y a ti las quiere mucho -sy  
  
ella sonrió sonrojada y se acomodo acercándose más a el, el paso el brazo por la cintura de ella acercándola más  
  
-a ella le tuve que contar toda la verdad, pero a Hiragisawa no le he dicho nada porque me parece que es mejor que se lo digas tu si es que quieres decírselo  
  
-no se tal vez seria lo mejor, Eriol es un buen amigo y debería saberlo creo que cuando venga ó lo vea hablare con el -s  
  
-bueno como tu quieras -sy sonrió   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
para cuando el joven Inglés llegó allí le atendió Wei quien por cierto acababa de llegar  
  
-pase joven Hiragisawa, ahora le diré al joven Syaoran que usted ha llegado -w  
  
-esta bien gracias -dijo e y se acerco a saludar a los familiares   
  
-buenas tardes señoras -dijo e amablemente a lo que todas le saludaron - y.... tu eres Meiling verdad? nunca me olvido de una cara bonita pero creo que tu no tienes idea de quien soy -sonrió   
  
-mmmnnn........oh! si ya te recuerdo eres quien llego después de que yo me fui de Japón cuando tenía 11 años, Hiragisawa Eriol, el que metió en aprietos a Sakura  
  
-no suena muy encantadora tu definición, pero si -volvió a sonreír  
  
-porque no me extraña que estés haciendo, lo que creo que estas haciendo -sy estaba parado en marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a lo que Eriol sonrió   
  
-no se que creas, pero no estoy haciendo nada malo -e   
  
-de ti lo dudo a veces pero en fin, podrías dejar de coquetear y acompañarme que de seguro vienes por algo más importante -sy  
  
-en realidad fijate que si, pero nunca esta de más conversar y también estaba saludando a tu familia -sonrió- además no soy un hombre comprometido como tu  
  
-el fin del mundo cuando lo estés -sy   
  
el joven se acomodo las gafas y sonrió después  
  
-me tomaste desprevenido no volverá a pasar -e  
  
-no lo dudo -murmuro sy una vez que el muchacho de azulados ojos paso, le siguió el - Wei puedes llevarnos el té  
  
-por supuesto ahora se lo alcanzo -w  
  
-gracias -sy  
  
ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al dormitorio de Syaoran   
  
-bueno tu dirás -sy  
  
-dime Sakura no ha tenido ninguna premonición ni nada de eso -e  
  
-de que me hablas? -sy  
  
-ya sabes en sus sueños -e  
  
-ah, no que yo sepa, no me ha dicho nada -sy- porque lo preguntas   
  
-es que por medio de sus sueños podríamos tener algo pisas de lo que esta pasando, la verdad este mal presentimiento me esta volviendo loco, como me dijo Nakuru era más divertido ser yo el único que sabía lo que iba a pasar y no lo contrario -sonrió e  
  
Wei entró le dejo la bandeja con el té y se retiro  
  
-la verdad no se que decirte yo no he sentido nada mas, pero al igual que tu he tenido muy feos presentimientos, me gustaría saber de quien rayos es esta fea energía que esta rodeando poco a poco a Tomoeda  
  
-ya somos dos -sonrió e el joven oriental se levanto de su asiento luego de haber tomado el té  
  
-acompáñame, Sakura se despertó y ella quería hablar contigo -sy  
  
-conmigo? -e- y sobre que puede ser  
  
-de algo importante, que yo no te he dicho porque es algo que pense que ella debía decírtelo -dijo sy, salieron de su habitación y entraron a la de Sakura  
  
-que bueno que despiertas, Hiragisawa vino hace unos minutos quieres hablar con el ahora -sy  
  
-si -murmura ella sonriendo   
  
el se acerca a ella que se había sentado y le apoyo la mano en la mejilla  
  
-dormiste muy poco, pero por otro lado mejor así puede dormir bien de noche no?   
  
-si -dijo ella sonriendo nuevamente  
  
-yo ahora vuelvo si, quieres comer algo, tienes habre -sy  
  
-no te molestes por ahora estoy bien -e  
  
-bueno -sy se retiro dejando a Eriol en la habitación con ella  
  
-y bien -dijo el sentándose en la silla cerca de ella- de que quieres hablar conmigo   
  
-bueno de lo que quería hablarte es de el verdadero motivo por el que tengo que guardar reposo, es cierto que me desmaye pero hay algo más ...........  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
NOTAS: Oyaho!!!! Se que esta corto pero es que lo demás he querido que sea para el próximo capitulo que será bastante más interesante por cierto ó al menos eso espero. Además si no lo dejaba aquí no lo iba a poder publicar hoy y me iba a tener que tardar más y no quería.  
  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora, como siempre digo escríbanme onegai!!! A lilika@universoccs.zzn.com, lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com, o déjenme un review si?  
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	15. Confesiones y extraños sucesos

Capitulo 18: confesiones y extraños sucesos   
  
-ya veo -suspira e  
  
-siento no habértelo dicho antes, tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos debí decírtelo -s  
  
-sin problema amiga -sonrió e- lo bueno es que recuperaste la memoria y que todo esta bien   
  
-casi todo -s  
  
-porque casi todo? -e  
  
-casi todo porque hay gente que no los recuerdo no sé quienes son y cosas así -s  
  
-y son personas cercanas a ti -e  
  
-si al menos eso creo, por ejemplo la prima de Syaoran... como es que se llama - se quedo pensativa por unos instantes  
  
-te refieres a Li Meiling -e  
  
-si ella, no tengo idea de quien es y me apena porque lo único que se es lo que Syaoran me contó y ella creo que era una gran amiga mía y no es la única solo que no recuerdo ahora sus rostros recuerdo si que Tomoyo me mostró algunas fotos -s  
  
-recuerdas a Nakuru? -pregunta e  
  
-Nakuru? -se quedo pensativa otra vez- ella es pariente tuyo o algo así?   
  
-si y no -sonrió e  
  
-como es eso -s  
  
-pues Nakuru es como Yukito ella fue creada por mí, pero hago creer a los demás que es mi prima  
  
-oh..... -susurro s  
  
-no te preocupes -sonrió e   
  
-ya se fue Hiragisawa? -me  
  
-no esta con Sakura -sy  
  
-y no té molesta? -me se sonrió   
  
-de el no -sy  
  
-me extraña con lo celoso que eres, y me intriga tu respuesta también porque de el no? -me  
  
-de el no porque lo conozco demasiado y sé que si llegara a hacer algo que nunca sería malo solo sería para hacerme enojar porque le encanta divertirse a costa de los demás -sy  
  
-oh vamos no lo digas de tan fea forma -e  
  
-ya tenías que salirte con tus tonterías -sy  
  
-siempre tienes que ser tan serio -e rió descaradamente como casi era costumbre en él- claro solo soy un poco bromista no podría ser tan inexpresivo como tu  
  
-no lo dudo eres tan insufrible -sy  
  
-bueno salvo cuando estas... -e  
  
-abstente de comentarios -corto sy la frase   
  
Eriol solo rió nuevamente   
  
-porque no me dejas terminar la frase -suspira e- ni que fuera mentira lo que te digo   
  
-tu ocasional sinceridad me incomoda -sy  
  
-que no te incomoda a ti -sonrió e  
  
-no confundas las cosas -sy- la que se apena de todo es Sakura no yo   
  
-ustedes siempre son como agua y aceite -s  
  
Syaoran se sorprende de ver a Sakura entrar allí y luego mira a Eriol  
  
-antes de que me sacudas de la solapa, Sakura dijo que tú la dejaste levantarse por eso vine para aquí así se podía cambiar - sonrió e  
  
-bueno si, pero era después -suspiro sy  
  
-no es lo mismo -s  
  
-supongo que si -sy- en verdad te sientes bien puedes caminar sin marearte?  
  
-si claro me siento bien -sonrió s  
  
-eso espero -sy  
  
ella solo sonrió y Eriol se acerco a la puerta de la cocina  
  
-yo ya me tengo que ir nos vemos luego sí? -sonrió e  
  
-bueno sí hasta mañana -sy  
  
-me alegro que hayas venido -s  
  
Eriol sonrió como de costumbre y saludo a los demás ya saliendo del departamento se lo escucho hablar con alguien por lo que se asomaron a ver   
  
-Tomoyo que gusto verte -s  
  
-Sakura ya te sientes mejor? -t  
  
-Sí mucho mejor -s  
  
-me alegro que así sea -dijo Sonomi entrando   
  
-que sorpresa -s se sorprendió al verla y sonrió saludándola  
  
entraron a la cocina donde saludaron a todos all  
  
-me alegro de verla nuevamente Sra. Li -so  
  
-igualmente Sra. Daidouji como ha estado ye  
  
-muy bien algo ocupada debo decir -so- pero bueno eso es siempre es mi trabajo que puedo decir   
  
Wei se acerca y les sirva té a ambas  
  
-muchas gracias -sonrió t  
  
-gracias -so  
  
-hoy no tuvo que ir al su trabajo señora Sonomi -s  
  
-ojalá Sakura, pero si tengo que ir en -mira su reloj- ah pero que rápido se pasa el tiempo acabamos de llegar y solo me quedan 15' -suspira so  
  
-que pena que se pueda quedar más -ye  
  
-ya lo creo Sra. Li pero bueno al menos pude venir a ver como estaba Sakura, pensar que somos algo parientes pero nunca nos hemos comportado como tales, la verdad es que desde que Nadeshiko murió no había visto más al profesor Kinomoto, y si no fuera porque Tomoyo se hizo tan amiga de Sakura desde 3ero de primaria no hubiera conocido a Sakura -so  
  
-tengo entendido que usted y la mamá de Sakura eran muy unidas -me  
  
-así es Nadeshiko era como la hermana que nunca tuve -suspiro so- hasta que llegó el y... -cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir tosió con algo de incomodidad y se calló -disculpenme iba a decir cualquier cosa   
  
a Sakura y Tomoyo les cayo una gota sonriendo nerviosamente mientras que los demás no sabían que había querido decir  
  
-pero mira que hora es ya me tengo que ir -suspira nuevamente so- me alegro que estés bien Sakura, te veré en el festival verdad? -so  
  
-claro -sonrió s  
  
-hasta luego señora Li, -so- adiós -les dijo a los demás jóvenes que la saludaron todas   
  
-Hija no te vayas sola si es de noche si llamas para que te vengan a buscar -so  
  
-si mamá no te preocupes -t  
  
la Sra. Se fue, acompañada por Wei quien luego de cerrar la puerta volvió a la cocina   
  
-este muchacho Hiragisawa sí que es cómico, que muchacho para todo él tiene una respuesta y las veces que lo he visto siempre sonríe con mucha tranquilidad -sh  
  
-es un joven curioso -fe  
  
-es un insufrible -sy  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura se rieron y luego Meiling también   
  
-debe ser en lo unico que estoy de acuerdo contigo -k  
  
-Kero ya despertaste -s  
  
-cuando no durmiendo -sy  
  
-que dijiste!!! -k  
  
-ya kero no pelees ni siquiera me vas a saludar -sonríe t  
  
-Tomoyo como estas no te había visto -k  
  
-no me extraña peleando así con Syaoran no das cuenta de nada -rió me- pero ya que estas a que te refieres con que si es un insufrible Hiragisawa   
  
-lo es y en ello se parece a Clow tiene esa irritante manera de ser que me pone los pelos de punta, sobre todo cuando sonríe o te lanza esas miradas de 'yo lo sé todo' como me enoja -dijo levantando el puño- y el insoportable de Clow siempre se divertía haciéndome bromas y de todo lo que se les podría ocurrir no tenía ninguna delicada para conmigo   
  
Todas rieron de la carita enojada de Kero mientras seguía protestando   
  
-Tomoyo que estaba por decir tu mamá cuando dijo hasta que llegó él y... -fu   
  
-lo que pasa es que mi mamá no era de apreciar mucho al papá de Sakura -dijo callendole una gota bien gruesa  
  
-porqué? -fa  
  
-mi mamá y la de Tomoyo pertenecían a una familia muy adinerada de Japón y ambas eran hijas únicas, y mientras la mamá de Tomoyo se caso con alguien digamos de su clase mi mamá se casó con mi papá que es un simple profesor de arqueología cosa que les disgusto mucho a la familia de mi mamá. -s  
  
-entiendo -dijeron las dos  
  
-pero mamá y el bisabuelo también ya sé han olvidado de ello por decirlo de alguna manera, mamá siempre que recuerda el momento que los padres de Sakura se conocieron no puede evitar protestar -sonrió t  
  
-Pobresita, por eso es que dices que actuaba tan extraño Li -na  
  
-asi es, el no quería contármelo porque penso que era algo que Sakura tenía que decirme -e- y sabes una cosa más hay personas que Sakura aún no recuerda según lo que ella dijo   
  
-si, y quienes son te hablo de alguien -na  
  
-Sí una prima de Li, tú, Spinel -e  
  
-no se acuerda de mí -exclamo la guardiana  
  
-que esperabas, no recuerdas que cuando era niña tú la estrujabas cuanto podías siempre que la veías como quieres que alguien te recuerde si tú lo único que hacías era asfixiarla -sp  
  
-Suppi! Que malo eres -na frunció el ceño y luego suspiro   
  
-Spinel no le digas esas cosas -sonrió e  
  
-ya sé que ella se ha vuelto tan dramática -sp  
  
-yo no soy dramática no me digas eso -na  
  
-si lo eres -Spinel miro a su dueño viéndolo muy pensativo   
  
-sucede algo amo Eriol -sp  
  
-no lo sientes? -e  
  
-sentir que Eriol -na  
  
-esa energía -e  
  
-energia? -na se quedó en silencio enseriando su rostro como pocas veces lo hacia -Díos que es eso -murmuro   
  
-no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar -e salió de donde se encontraban quedándose quieto en medio de la vereda miro hacía ambos lados de la calle observo los casas y edificios de alrededor de allí, hasta que de repente comenzó a caminar Nakuru lo siguió sosteniendo a Spinel entre sus brazos  
  
-Eriol a donde vas? -na  
  
-me pareció ver algo en los techos y esa energía se sentía allí también -e  
  
-pero no vayas así nada más ten cuidado -na  
  
-se cuidarme solo tu puedes volver a casa -e  
  
-que clase de guardiana sería si te dejo solo ahora ni lo sueñes -na  
  
Eriol solo le sonrió mientras seguía caminando atento a la presencia que sentía pero por un momento dejo de sentirla por lo que se detuvo otra vez observando hacia todos lados  
  
-diablos lo perdí, ya no siento su presencia  
  
-que es lo que vio amo Eriol? -sp  
  
-vi como una sombra aparecía y desaparecía por los techos de las casas -e  
  
-alla! -na señalo hacia un lado   
  
-que viste -e  
  
-lo que acabas de describir -na  
  
-vayamos -e volvió a caminar doblo en la esquina solo para encontrarse que calle terminaba allí   
  
-lo perdí quien era -e  
  
-quien o que -sp  
  
-tu lo has dicho Spinel, tu lo has dicho -e  
  
-uf! Estuvo cerca -suspiro   
  
-que inútil eres, nunca puedes hacer nada bien, el hechizo que pusiste sobre la maestra de carta esta casi roto  
  
-bueno tal vez no salió como esperaba   
  
-no salió como esperabas!! Ya recuerda a casi todas las personas, y las que no recuerda me son inútiles, en especial quería que nunca recordara a ese niño chino es de los primeros recordó!! Te estoy dando otra oportunidad para que arregles el desastre que te mandaste y tú dejas que te sigan por varias cuadras es que estas loca o que!!  
  
-bueno no es para que se alteres así a veces me hes difícil mantener varios conjuros a la vez, ten en cuenta que él me sintió desde Inglaterra y por eso vino hasta aquí según yo sé, por más precavida que quiero ser el siempre parece estar pisándome los talones  
  
-mientras no te vea no importa que este así, tu solo haste cargo de lo tuyo y yo veré que hago con el Inglés   
  
-esta bien como diga, he estado tratando de acercarme a ella pero se desmayo en el colegio y no ha ido desde entonces creo que este lunes vuelve pero estará todo ese bendito festival y no podré moverme con libertad   
  
-lo se, pero bueno por ahora porque no vas a visitarla   
  
-cree que sea buena idea   
  
-porque no, no se vera sospechoso tu estuviste cuando se desmayo puedes inventar cualquier historia que a fin de cuentas no será del todo mentira en realidad   
  
-no lo sé yo no soy amiga suya yo creo que sé vera extraño y no quiero arriesgarme a que empiecen a desconfiar de m  
  
-si nos eres amiga suya es solo culpa de tu inutilidad hace años que tendrías que haber hecho amistad con ella, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con amnesia hubiera sido mejor porque hubieras evitado que tratará de recordar tantas cosas que hicieron que el hechizo se debilitará   
  
-no es tan fácil como crees   
  
-mira ya dejemos aquí y por ahora solo ve a su casa quieres  
  
-pero ella no esta en su casa, sino en casa el chino   
  
-y?   
  
-que es peligroso, es chico al igual que su madre son de tener cuidado además esta el guardián de las cartas y en menor grado de cuidad están las 4 hermanas del chino, y si no te encargas primero del inglés se me complicaran más las cosas  
  
-demonios!!! Es lo que pasa cuando no haces las cosas a tiempo   
  
-ya no se enoje me las arreglare para hacer todo lo que me encomendó de una u otra manera lo haré no se preocupe  
  
-eso espero porque mi paciencia tiene un limite   
  
-ahora? -sy  
  
-si ven ó si quieres voy yo pero es muy importante que hablemos -e  
  
-esta bien ven, pero yo te llamo porque tendrá que ser más tarde si quieres que sea hoy -sy  
  
-si no hay problema, sé porque lo dices, pero ten en cuenta que Sakura es distraída no tonta en algún momento se dará cuanta y no crees que se enojara contigo por no decirle lo que esta pasando porque creo que esto también concierne a ella -e  
  
-lo se pero cuando más tiempo pueda estar sin decírselo mejor así sabremos que es con exactitud no quiero preocuparla con algo que ni siquiera sabemos que es -sy  
  
-esta bien espero tu llamado no vemos -e  
  
-hasta luego -sy  
  
-sucede algo malo -me  
  
-nada -dijo sy seriamente  
  
-con quien hablabas? -s que entraba al comedor le pregunta la verlo con el teléfono en la mano  
  
-con Hiragisawa -sy sonríe  
  
-que dice -s  
  
-que puede decir sino cosas que me enfadan -suspiro sy como odiaba mentirle pero por ahora prefería que fuera así   
  
-es que tú te prestas a sus bromas -dijo s sentándose a su lado  
  
-el me enfada no hay nada más que decir -suspiro y ella sonrió- no deberías esta acostada ya?   
  
-tú me dejaste levantarme -s  
  
-pero solo un rato, mañana saldremos a caminar ahora vete a la cama sí? -sy   
  
-iré después de cenar -respondió s sonriendo  
  
-porque eres tan caprichosa -suspiro nuevamente sonriendo ella se sonrojo y las hermanas rieron por lo bajo, el teléfono de Sakura son  
  
-hola, habla Kinomoto -s  
  
-Hola Yukito, Sakura como estas? -y  
  
-mucho mejor gracias, hoy ya me levante un rato -s  
  
-me alegro dime Touya ha ido por allá -y  
  
-no que te dijo que vendría? -s  
  
-para nada es solo que no lo vi y pense que tal vez habría ido a verte pero supongo que me equivoque porque como sabes el porque no quiere ir allí dudo que se aparezca por allá si yo no se lo digo o si es estrictamente necesario bueno sabes como es -y  
  
-por supuesto mi hermano no tiene remedio -suspiro s  
  
-manaña iré a verte hoy a ido alguien a verte? -y  
  
-si vino Eriol, y luego vino Tomoyo y su mamá aunque ella solo se quedo unos minutos, Tomoyo, hasta hace unos 15 ó 20' -s  
  
-ya veo bueno nos vemos mañana y me alegro mucho en verdad que ya estés mejor  
  
-gracias Yukito -s  
  
-dale mis saludos a Li -y  
  
-lo haré hasta luego -s  
  
-Yukito te envía saludos -s  
  
Syaoran solo sonrió asintiendo, Wei se acerco a avisarles que la cena ya estaba servida  
  
-sucede algo Sakura? -sy  
  
-no solo tengo un poco de sueño -sonrió s  
  
-vez te dije que te fueras a acostar -sy  
  
-sin cenar? -s- tengo hambre -murmuro   
  
-claro que no pero te lo podría haber llevado a la cama -sonrió sy  
  
-no, quería estar un momento más levantada -s  
  
Syaoran solo suspiro una vez más y Sakura sonreía  
  
-no te compliques -sonrió s- ya me siento mucho mejor no tienes porque preocuparte tanto   
  
-aunque me lo digas no puedo evitarlo -sy   
  
se habían sentado a cenar en bastante silencio primero luego las hermanas Li platicaron ruidosamente muy a pesar de saber lo que el muchacho chino pensara de esto  
  
-iras a nuestro colegio o solo viniste de visita -s había preguntado a Meiling  
  
-pues a mi madre le dije que solo de visita pero veremos si me deja quedarme por un tiempo la verdad me gustaría estudiar aquí -sonrió me  
  
-ojalá puedas quedarte -sonrió s  
  
-eso espero -me sonrió nuevamente aunque también ahogo un suspiro le daba Tanta tristeza pensar que aunque hablará con Sakura con toda fluidez esta no tuviera ni el más mínimo recuerdo de quien era ella, aún no entendía porque Sakura se acordaba de sus primas y de su tía Yelan pero de ella no  
  
-sucede algo Mei -fe  
  
-si tu nunca estas tan callada -sh  
  
-no pasa nada solo tengo un poco de sueño -me  
  
-y no es muy tarde pero tu llegaste hoy tal vez sería mejor que fueras a descansar -sy  
  
-Syaoran tiene razón porque no vas a dormir te hará bien -ye  
  
-si será buenas noches -me  
  
-buenas noches -sy, s, ye  
  
-que descanse señorita Meiling -w  
  
luego de que las cuatro hermanas la saludaran Syaoran se levanto y literalmente arrastro a Sakura también para se fuera a dormir   
  
-buenas noches -sy murmuro una vez que ella salió del baño habiéndose cambiado de ropa   
  
-gracias tu también que descanses aunque no creo que aún te vayas a dormir -s -dentro de un rato lo haré -sonrió sy acerco sus labio ala mejillas de ella besándolas suavemente- duérmete por favor si no me hagas trampa -se sonrío  
  
-no lo haré te lo aseguro solo si me prometes que mañana saldremos como me lo dijiste -s  
  
-por supuesto así será lo prometo -sy  
  
-hasta mañana -dijo s antes de cerrar sus ojos   
  
Syaoran apago la luz antes de salir y cerro la puerta, entro a su habitación tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero telefónico  
  
-hola? -na  
  
-hola, Akisuki habla Li, me podrías dar con Hiragisawa -sy  
  
-claro enseguida llamo a Eriol -na lo llama y da el teléfono a su amo  
  
-si Li, dime ya puedo ir para allá supongo -e  
  
-supones bien, ven, pero dime una cosa es tan importante que no puedes esperar hasta mañana -sy  
  
-no quieres que vaya ahora, yo porque es importante, bastante diría yo -e  
  
-no, no es eso solo que es algo es algo tarde hasta que llegues aquí pero bueno -sy  
  
-voy para allá......-e  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
NOTAS: Oyaho!!! Cuanto tiempo verdad -U sin comentarios- en fin lo a publicar el sábado pasado pero estuve con una gripe fatal y recién ante ayer me levante de la cama, por lo que termine este cap. que faltaban 4 ó 5 renglones, el sábado que viene veré de publicar el siguiente cap. Del fic "Un Angel" para luego dedicarme solamente al fic "Mi nueva vida" a ver si lo puedo terminar de escribir de una vez!!!!  
  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero les guste y para comunicarme conmigo y/o darme su opinión ya saben donde encontrarme   
  
Saludos a todos,  
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa. 


	16. Amigo o enemigo? he ahí la cuestion

Capitulo 19

Amigo ó enemigo, he ahí la cuestión...

-es muy temprano porque tenemos que levantarnos a esta hora -fu -porque tenemos que ir al festival -fa -y si es a las 9:00 a.m porque nos levantamos 7:00 a.m -fu -porque tardas una hora en arreglarte tal vez -fa -oye! -fu -buenos días señoritas -w dijo en cuanto las tres ingresaron a la cocina -ahhhh...-bostezo fu- buenos días Wei -buenos días -s -Sakura no sabíamos que estaban levantados ya, buenos días -fa -pues de Syaoran no me extraña siempre se levanta tan temprano -dijo sh entrando allí- buenos dias a todos mamá y Feimei siguen durmiendo -la señora Li acaba de desayunar y la señorita Feimei sigue durmiendo -w -ya veo -sh -ya desayunaste Sakura? -fa -lie estoy por desayunar -s -y tu, hermano? hermano! no me ignores quieres? -fu -dejalo cuando baje de la luna, le preguntas -sh las tres mujeres y la joven rieron mientras el muchacho parecia no haber escuchado nada, Wei sirvio el desayuno para todos con esepcion de Syaoran -Syaoran, SYAORAN me escuchas? -s -eh, si koi me estabas hablando? -sy -en que piensas -sonrió s -nada importante, toma el desayuno quieres, antes que se enfrie -sonrio sy -tu hermanas te preguntaban si habías desayunado pero estabas tan distraido que ni las escuchaste -s -si cuando? -sy -hace un momento -respondio sh -gomen nasai, buenos días y si desayune hace como 20'junto a mi madre -sy -como haces para levantarte y no tener sueño siendo que te acostaste tan tarde -fu -estoy acostumbrado a poco dormir -sy -dormiste poco porque? -s -nada en especial Sakura -sy -pero si estuvo el amigo este de ustedes, como es que se llama... -fu -se apellida Hiragisawa -fa -Eriol? y a que vino por la noche -s -solo a buscar algo que se había olvidado, y se quedo platicando unos minutos es por eso que me acoste tarde ya te dije nada especial -sonrió sy acerco la mano a su mejilla -estas segura que te sientes bien verdad?  
-claro estoy muy bien -sonrió tambien s -eso espero no me vayas a mentir -sy -yo no hago eso -s fruncio el ceño graciosamente -a veces lo haces para yo no me preocupe -sy -porque eres un exagerado -s -oh muchas gracias -murmuro sy frunciendo el ceño ella solo sonrió y el suspiro sonriendo la joven acerco las manos para acomodarle la corbata pero las retiro sonriendole -no hagas eso asi estoy bien -sy -porque siempre me dices lo mismo -s -porque no me gusta usar corbata por eso la llevo asi -sy -eso pense en alguna ocación pero entonces hacias lo mismo en china si tu me dijiste que es colegio ... -s -en el internado de china no usaba corbata -sy -ibas a un internado -s -todas fuimos allí -fa -buenos días -se escucho la adormilada voz de Meiling -oyaho -s -buenos días - fu y sy -Hola Mei dormiste bien -fa -si gracias -me -buenos días señorita Meiling le sirvo su desayuno -w -hai Wei -me- no tienen sueño ustedes yo estoy que me duermo -yo tambien pero la muy ingrata de tu prima dice que tardo mucho en arreglarme y por eso nos levantamos a esta hora -fu -ya veo y ustedes? -me -tenemos que ir un poco antes al colegio, además soy de las primeras que actuara -s -por cierto Sakura que haras tu? -fa -soy porrista, abrimos todos los eventos deportivos -s -siempre has sido muy habilidosa en los deportes -me la joven japonesa asintio sonriendo -Syaoran participara en el equipo de Futbol -s -ya estas en un club? -me -por insistencia de Yamasaki si -sy -como debe de haber insistido para que la persona más terca de mundo accediera a algo -me -como siempre eres tan sincera Meiling -sy dijo con algo de sarcasmo -me vas a decir que no eres asi -me el muchacho solo suspiro y literalmente arrastro a su prometida fuera de la cocina pues ya debían irse -hasta luego -s -nos vemos luego Sakura -fu y me -que les vaya bien -fa -que tengan bien día -w -ya se van Syaoran -ye -si madre la veo luego -sy -Sayonara Yelan - san -sonrió s antes de colocarse los zapatos e irse 

-oyaho Tomoyo -n -oyaho Naoko -t -y las chicas? -n -pues Chiharu ya llego al igual que Yamazaki, pero a Rika no la he visto y Sakura y Li deben estar por llegar -t -ya veo, espero que Sakura se encuentre bien, y pueda hacer toda la rutina -n -estoy segura que estara bien no debemos preocuparnos -sonrió t- mira haya vienen -Oyaho Tomoyo, Naoko -s -buenos días Sakura, Li -t -Oyaho, no puedo creer que hayas llegado temprano Sakura -rio n -ni que llegara siempre tarde -s -casi -n -buenos días Daidouji, Yanagisawa, Saben si Yamazaki llegó -hai, llegó hace unos minuto debe estar con el equipo de futbol -t -ya veo bueno nos vemos luego koi -sonrió sy -hai -s se acerco a besar al joven en la mejilla para luego cada unos irse para un lado diferente, las tres jovenes fueron a cambiarse los zapatos y dejar sus cosas en el casillero para luego entrar al salón donde había bastante barullo -Kinomoto - chan -se escucho la voz de una joven de la altura de Sakura más o menos con el cabello por debajo de los hombros algo ondulado y de un castaño profundo y rojiso con reflejos anaranjado su ojos eran del mismo color que el cabello solo que aún mas rojisos -dime -s -no se si sabes quien soy porque ni siquiera vamos al mismo salon pero estoy en el equipo de porristas al igual que tu yo le dije a tu novio lo que te había pasado ese día, me alegro que ya estes bien -te lo agradesco, tanto lo que hiciste aquel día, como el preocuparte por mi a decir verdad recuerdo verte en las practicas pero no se ni como te llamas -s -soy Kimiko Hasekawa y voy al salón 1-6, estuve a punto de preguntar varias veces tu dirección a alguna amiga tuya pero me dio un poco de cosa no se como ni siquiera somo conocidas -ki -pero que dices a mi me hubiera encanto llevarte -t- soy Tomoyo Daidouji para servirte la peliroja sonrió asintiendo -claro, Tomoyo tiene razón -sonrió s -bueno espero que podamos ser amigas tal vez -ki -por supuesto otro días saldremos todas juntas -s -sugoi bueno las veo luego me voy a los vestidores -ki -hasta luego Hasekawa -sonrió t -nos vemos en los vestidores -s -hai

Syaoran por su parte estaba llegando al salón en compañia de Yamazaki y de Eriol que acababa de llegar, para cuando abrieron las puerta del salón y se cruzaron con la joven peliroja este se detuvo y miro de soslayo fruncio el ceño por un momento antes de seguir -sucede algo -ym -lie nada Yamazaki -murmuro sy -si tu lo dices, oigan Kinomoto, Daidouji -las llamo -nani? -t y s -no han visto a Chiharu -ym -antes de entrar al salón se fue con Naoko a buscar algo y despues irian a cambiarse a los vestidores -t -ya veo bueno ire a buscarla, los veo luego, ah! y me alegro que ya este bien Kinomoto -ym -arigato -s -y hablando de vestidores deberiamos ir yendo -t -tienes razón -exclamo s saliendo del lugar -hasta luego -nos vemos más tarde chicos -rio la joven yendo tras su amiga -nos vemos Daidouji, Sakura -e el joven chino estaba algo distraido y no se dio cuenta de la salida de las jovenes hasta que escucho la voz del muchacho de azulado cabello -que paso recien, no creo que es muchacha te interesara porque frunciste demaciado el ceño...-e -Hirgisawa por favor -sy el ingles rio por lo bajo -fuera de broma que sucede -e -cuando esa chica paso senti un extraña energia y a decir verdad aún la siento -sy -ya que mensionas eso, tienes razón se siente algo bastante particular por el sector que se sientan Sakura, Daidouji y tu como si alguien con poderes magicos hubiera esta allí -e -si mal no recuerdo esa chica es la que me aviso que Sakura se había desmayado, así que supongo que esta con las porristas pero no es de este salón -sy -tendremos que preguntarle a Daidouji ella sabra ser discreta y no le dira a Sakura que es lo que quieres verdad -e -solo no quiero preocuparla con algo que no sabemos aún siquiera que es -sy -tal ves tengas razón, Sakura se preocupara mucho por ti y por todo en realidad si sabe que algo pueda estar pasando -e

hasta que haces algo bien/  
ya le había dicho que no se preocupara/  
es que contigo nunca puedo dejar de preocuparme, porque siempre haces todo mal/  
bueno no es para tanto, es que me va gritar toda la vida/  
no si lo que debería haber hecho es mandarte al diablo por lo inutil que has sido/  
ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces y no debe preocuparse el plan va en marcha/  
por tu bien mas te vale que todo sea como dices, porque no tolerare más fracasos tuyos

-Hasekawa estas bien-s

seguimos hablando despues me estan llamando

-Hasekawa-s -eh? si Kinomoto - chan -ki -te sucede algo? no te sientes bien -s -no me pasa nada estoy bien, solo estaba distraida, no te preocupes -ki -oh que bueno, como te quedaste tan quieta pense que algo te sucedia -s -no nada, y ya debemos salir no -s -si vamos -ki sonrió aunque lo estaba pensando en ese momento en la molesta mujer que había estado hablando siquicamente

kami que mujer más fastidiosa porque tiene que ponerse a hablarme en un momento así en el que estoy rodeada de gente

-en que estamos pensando Li -e -eh? ah... eres tu -sy -a quien esperabas -sonrió e -a nadie y abstente de comentarios quieres -sy -ya no te enfades aún pensando en lo que te conte ayer -e -hai -sy -no debes preocuparte, además te lo conte porque creí que era importante que lo supieras, somo amigos aunque a veces tema por mi vida estado cerca tuyo -e el muchacho fruncio el ceño mientras el ingles reía -fuera de broma, el que me haya pasado eso no quieres decir que le vaya a suceder a Sakura ó a ti no te preocupes -e -de mi no me preocupo es de Sakura, pero...-sy -pero no puedes hacer nada porque decidiste no decirle nada por ahora, asi que no te preocyupes todo estara bien -e -presisamente Hiragisawa, desde que he vuelto que nada parece estar bien -sy -lo se y es una de las razones por las que vine pero bueno tenemos que mantaner la calma si -e- solo haras preocupar a Sakura si sigues en las nubes, mira alla salen nos vemos luego

-espero que esta vez no lo arruine todo esa niña inutil porque hasta ahora solo a sabido darme disgustos murmuro un mujer bastantante mayor mientas acomodaba un especie de pergamino sobre un mesa y en el centro habúia una inagen de una persona que no se distinguia por la oscuridad del lugar tambien habia varias gemas colacadas estragicamente -vamos a ver que esta sucediendo -con un movimiento de sus manos se formo una imagen se lograba ver patio de un colegio y mucha gente ya fuera estudiantes, familiares de estos o simplemente gente que habia ido a difrutar de un festival -veremos como le esta yendo- suspiro la mujer

-jugaste muy bien -s el sonrio levemente, ella lo abraso deslisando sus brazos por el cuello -arigato -sy -sucede algo? -s ella levanto la toalla que había alrededor del cuello de el para secarle el rostro pues luego del partido el se había mojado el rostro y el cabellos y por lo que el agua escurria de su cabello -lie porque lo preguntas -sy -estas un poco distraido, o es que estas muy cansado -s -solo un poco pero no me pasa nada no te preocupes -sy -si tu lo dices -s -el que debería preocuparse soy yo y por ti -sy -pero yo me siento muy bien -s -segura? -sy -hai Syaoran -sonrió s -es que con lo me has contado no dejo de preocuparme po ti -sy -tu siempre te preocupas por mi y en ocaciones eres muy exagerado por cierto -s -que insinuas si es que puedo saber -sy also la ceja -nada solo eso -rio s -como eres -suspiro abrazandola con una mano -tu familia ya llegó? -s -si, aún no la vi pero Hiragisawa si -sy -y donde esta Eriol por cierto -s -fue a ver donde estaba Akisuki, la cual por cierto buscaba a tu hermano, es que esta por aquí? -sy -no lo se, no lo he visto -s -ya veo, bueno vamos a ver donde esta mi madre y las demás -sy -hai, y tambien a Tomoyo que hasta que termine el festival no tiene nada que hacer -s -y tu? -sy -tengo otra rutina pero es casi dentro de una hora -s -entonces nos apuramos -sy -esta bien no hace falta -sonrió s

-que mal me senti cuando dijo 'y ella quien es?' no entindo aún porque recuerda a mis primas y a mi no -me -no te preocupes pronto te recordara es solo cuestion de tiempo -t -debo decir que es muy activa, no parece para nada un chica enfermisa -ye -es solo que no se nota, la verdad a veces me preocupa el que se esfuerse mucho porque su salud no da para ello pero ella no quiere dejar ninguna de las actividades que realizaba hasta antes del accidente, y por eso le pasan cosas como esta -t -si ya veo pero eso Syaoran tiene esa cara de preocupado -me -Li - kun se preocupa todo el tiempo siempre quieres cuidarla y estar al pendiente de ella y más ahora, desde que erasmos niños que el es así -t -en definitiva Li siempre adopta el rol de caballero de la bruja -e se dieron vuelta viendo al inglés muchacho sonreir -Ay Haragisawa tu y tus frases -rió t -no me vas a decir que no le queda bien -e -tu tienes remedio -t -para que quieres que lo tenga -sonrió e -menos mal que no te escucho Syaoran -me -no tuve tanta suerte esta ves porque me hubiera gustado verle la cara que ponia al escuchar eso -e -eres sumamente comico -fe -me divierto en cuando puedo -e -que por lo general es a costa de Li -t -y bueno el es demaciado serio debería relajarse un poco más -e -como tu? no gracias -sy -aquí estaban -s -nos buscaban -fu -hai -sonrió s -que quisiste decir con eso Li -e -tal vez sea yo muy serio pero tu te pasas al otro extremo -sy -y eso es malo debo suponer -e -no, pero si fastidioso -sy -siempre tienes un insulto para mi no -rio e -siempre tienes que molestarme a mi eh? -sy -es que me divierte -sonrió e el joven chino fruncio el ceño pero Eriol sonrio nuevamente, haciendo a Li suspirar en la derrota definitivamente el inglés nunca cambiaría -ustedes dos siempre discuten asi? -me -no para discuciones, tenemos a Kerberos -e -porque tenías que mensionarme al leon de felpa chillón -sy rieron las jovenes por el nombre con que el chino se refería al guardian -que te escuche -fu -ya sabe que lo llamo asi pues tampoco me tiene mucho respeto que digamos -sy -digamos que mi querido pariente a peleado con Kerberos desde que se conocieron señoras Li -refiriendose a las hermanas y a Yelan- asi simpre se insultaran discutiran y miraran mal, no creo que lleguen nunca a alguna tregua -dijo e con gracia -porque dices pariente -fa -porque Li es mi pariente tan vez no en este vida sino en la anterior las hermanas Li aún parecian confundidas -es que no les dijiete quien soy -e -pense que lo sabian como ellas siempre eschuchan conversaciones que no deben -sy -que estas insinuando -sh -que son muy chismosas tal vez -sy

-bueno hasta que haces algo bien -ve que no soy tan inutil como usted piensa -hasta ahi nomas pero bueno -y para que quería que hiciera eso -no debería interesarte pero bueno solo es para divertirme un poco si tuve paciencia hasta ahora puedo tenerla un poco más -pero en cambio a mi me vive diciendo que se le acaba la paciencia conmigo -es que tu me sacas de las casillas niña -esta bien no se enoje de vuelta, aun ay muchas cosas de su plan que no entiendo muy bien pero bueno usted es la que manda -presisamente y dime que averiguaste sobre la familia del chino -pues como usted me había dicho solo vino su madre y cuatro hermanas, acaba de llegar su prima tambien a la cual Kinomoto no recuerda por cierto, pero parece que se quedaras por tiempo indefidido, lo cual tal vez nos complican las cosas pero ya vere como me las arreglo ya que usted se esta haciendo cargo del inglés -si le tengo algo bien preparado para el -rio la mujer- la primera fase ya fue completada ahora en pocos días comenzare con la fase 2 -y supongo que tampoco que esto tampoco me lo dira -supones bien, tu solo has lo que te pido -ya lo se, y ya me voy adios

-y porque tanto interes en mi nueva amiga? -s -celosa -sy -en lo absoluto, eso te pasa a ti -rio s -oye -exclamo sy ella rió y se apoyo más en pecho del muchacho -eso solo que no acostumbras a preguntarme cosas así -s -me asombra con la facilidad que haces amistades -sonrió sy -es que me gusta mucho platicar -s -lo se koi todo lo contrario a mi -sy -somo diferentes pero no del todo -s -si tu lo dices, oye ya debería irme -sy -no puedes quedar un momento más -s -y que tu hermano me grite cuando llegue no cariño, ya nos veremos mañana vendre a buscarte -sonrió sy apoyando su mano en la mejilla -no sería mejor si nos encontraramos para ir al colegio -s -lie yo quiero venir a buscarte -sy- ya me voy -Syaoran... -suspiro s -oh no me mires asi Sakura que lo haces a proposito porque sabes que no pudo decirte que no -sy ella rio y volvio a suspirar -te acompaño a la puerta al menos -s -hai -sy- que día debes viajar a Tokyo? -aun no se debo llamar para ver cuando tengo turno -s -me avisas luego si? -sy ella asintió sonrió se puso en puntas de pie casi para besarlo -hacia una semana que no dormía sola -s -casi toda la semana dormiste sola cariño -sy -no tu te quedabas hasta que me durmiera -s -lo se, vez a eso me refería cuando dije que te extrañaría -sy -yo también, porque siempre me cuidas mucho -s -y eso no siempre te gusta -sy -no es que no me guste es solo que a veces... -s -soy muy pesado lo se -sy -no digas eso tonto, solo que exageras las cosas -s -hai, eso tambien lo se -sonrió- nos vemos mañana que descanses -sy -tu tambien, buenas noches me saludas a tu familia -s -claro

el muchacho se retiro siendo seguido por un momento por la verde mirada de su prometida hasta que esta entro en la casa la joven se retiro a su habitación, su hermano estaba por llegar y el tenía que hacer la cena y su padre volvería algo tarde ese día

"Syaoran estaba un poco extraño hoy no se que le sucede ultimamente"

-que sucede Sakura -k -nada Kero y tu donde estabas? -s -en la cocina, es que cuando tu estas con ese tipo te olvidas de mi -k -no es cierto y no le digas asi no me gusta -s -a mi lo que no me gusta es el -gruño k -Kero por favor -suspiro la chica definitivamente Kerberos nunca cambiaría

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Oyaho! cuanto tiempo! en fin espero que el cap les haya gustado la verdad no se si quedo como yo hubiera querido pero bueno, para cualquier cometario o lo que fuere ya sabe que pueden escribirme un mail a ó lilikauccs. ó bien dejarme un review eso es todo por ahora espero publicar lo siguiente que no se cual de todos terminare primero.

saludos,  
sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


End file.
